


Into the Darkness

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Не всегда можно выбрать, кто будет твоим напарником.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Поначалу джен, потом внезапный слэш, но основная направленность текста - не на романтические отношения, несмотря на NC-сцену. Пре-слэш с NC. Да.  
> Ужасы, мозголомка, "герметичный триллер" ©, "ничего не понятно, но интересно" ©.  
> Название - отсылка к песне The Phantoms – Into the Darkness (OST Dragon Age: Инквизиция).  
> Предупреждение: графичное описание ранений.

— Ньют, — голос Тесея был вкрадчивым и манящим, и этого хватило, чтобы понять — дело, кажется, неладно.

— А теперь сразу скажи, что тебе нужно, — капелька чернил с пера втянулась обратно в очин, а само перо плавно приземлилось в чернильницу. Ньют оторвался от текста, повернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего напротив брата снизу вверх. Впрочем, он будет смотреть снизу вверх, даже если встанет — Тесей вымахал прямо-таки неприлично, шесть футов и три дюйма, Ньют запомнил это, словно промеры очередного зверя.

Тесей улыбнулся ему с самым невинным видом, который, однако, не обманул бы и дириколя. 

— Сходи со мной на прием, — предложил он.

— Ты с ума сошел? — ужаснулся Ньют. Вся семья знала, как он относился к обществу, тем более светскому, тем более — к официальным встречам: высокородные маги, вежливые беседы, изящные намеки и кружево сложных отношений, деловых и личных, между всеми участниками — все это не являлось его любимыми предметами изучения. Хотя, конечно, повадки там встречались очень любопытные, и большинству из них можно было найти аналогии в животном мире, но Ньют все равно не хотел.

— Что я о тебе думаю, раз предлагаю тебе такое, зная твое отношение? — прямо спросил Тесей, и Ньюту осталось лишь кивнуть. На самом деле, даже эту фразу он мог бы не говорить вслух. — Не беспокойся, я не сошел с ума. Во-первых, если ты будешь хоть иногда показываться на людях, твою книгу воспримут более благосклонно. Во-вторых, мне лично будет очень приятно показать тебя, а не отбиваться от вопросов о тебе. В третьих, там будет Персиваль Грейвз, и я бы хотел показать его тебе, — глаза у Тесея были темные, серьезные и внимательные, и он не сводил взгляда с младшего брата. 

— Те-сеееей… — простонал Ньют, понимая, что старший уделал его вчистую. И отговориться, кажется, было нечем. Он прекрасно знал, как расставить приоритеты, какими словами убедить, и что в итоге побудит другого сделать так, как он хочет. 

— Я знаю, в твоем исполнении это согласие, — Тесей хлопнул брата по плечу и снова широко, обезоруживающе улыбнулся, — пожалуйста, очень прошу, не запусти в меня злыдня, когда я приду проследить, чтобы ты выглядел прилично. Помни о первой причине. Да, это тоже важно.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Ньют. Он уже оседлал стул, сидя теперь лицом к его спинке, и положил подбородок на скрещенные руки. — Ты уверен, что мне так нужен, например, Персиваль?

— Да, — Тесей лишь кивнул. — Абсолютно. Помнишь, что говорила мама, когда учила нас ездить верхом, для начала на маггловских лошадях?

— Если упал — вставай и сразу садись обратно? — процитировал Ньют. 

— Именно. К тому же, он неплохой человек, и я уже собирался вас как-нибудь познакомить.

— Пригласил бы сюда.

— Собираюсь, но попозже. Я зайду за тобой в шесть, пожалуйста, не исчезай никуда к тому времени.

— Обещаю, я буду на месте.

— Отлично, — Тесей чуть наклонился, растрепал волосы брата, потом поправил челку. — Ладно, оставлю тебя с твоей книгой. До вечера, Ньют. 

Когда брат вышел из комнаты, Ньют понял, что мысль безвозвратно от него убежала, закрыл чернильницу, отложил перо и откинулся на стуле.

Конец апреля, и из приоткрытого окна пахло влажной землей, пробуждающимся лесом средней полосы, почками деревьев и свежим ветром. Ньют с удовольствием втянул в себя этот запах, прислушался к птицам, а напрягшись, различил и клекот гиппогрифов. Грифонюшни стояли в отдалении от главного здания, но у Ньюта был хороший слух.

Он не любил бывать дома.

Он любил окружающие поместье леса, холмы в отдалении, сбегающие по ним ручейки, водящихся в лесу животных. Ему местами даже нравилось само старое здание, построенное с уклоном в греческий стиль, с каменными гиппокампусами, плавно перемещающимися по колоннам у главного входа. Он любил гиппогрифов — гордых, чутких, требующих к себе неизменной вежливости, даже если ты знал кого-то из них с момента вылупления из яйца, и он сто раз поднимал тебя в небо на мощных крыльях. Он любил Тесея.

Но не смог бы сказать, что именно чувствует к остальной своей семье.

Наверное, его любили. Но не понимали. 

*

Грифонюшни никогда не были каким-то конкретным зданием, вроде конюшен — гиппогрифы предпочитали проводить время на свежем воздухе, прячась под крышу закрытого с трех сторон навеса только в случае особенно лютой непогоды. 

Ньют медленно пошел мимо длинного ряда загонов, краем уходящих в лес. Прирученные гиппогрифы не стремились улетать и убегать от своих хозяев на вольные хлеба — где-то высоко в небе кружились несколько крылатых силуэтов, но они обязательно вернутся к вечерней кормежке. 

Загон с гленнфинанскими гнедыми, мощными и тяжелыми настолько, что при их приземлении земля, казалось, вздрагивала под ногами. Всего несколько голов — мать всегда предпочитала более изящные породы.

Жеребец и кобыла невероятной для гиппогрифа масти — оба пегие, белые с черным, мама купила их где-то в Алтае и мечтала получить таких же необычных жеребят.

Особая гордость матери — целый табун белоснежных, как взрослые единороги, гиппогрифов, пользующихся большим спросом за особую красоту.

Загон за загоном, почти сотня голов — девяносто семь, если точно — девяносто семь гиппогрифов, девяносто семь ежедневных дезилюмминационных заклинаний. Любимое дело, страсть всей жизни миссис Скамандер.

Ньют оперся о брусья, ограждающие последний в длинном ряду загон, наблюдая за тем, как пара пожилых, серых в яблоки зверей роют острыми когтями землю в поисках насекомых.

Мама любила гиппогрифов, посвятила им большую часть жизни, со всей возможной ответственностью относилась к заботе о них.

Считала угробов уродливыми, окками опасными, нунду — заслуживающими полного истребления, лечурок — бесполезными для законопослушного волшебника, рогатых змей — годными только на ингредиенты. 

Ньют тряхнул головой, перепрыгнул через ограду и встал так, чтобы Филлис его увидела. Медленно поклонился и подождал, пока гиппогрифониха повторит его движение, подошел, положил руку на теплый клюв. 

— Привет, Филлис. Как твои дела сегодня? — старушка хрипло каркнула ему в ответ, ненадолго опуская голову к его плечу, задела клювом ткань рубашки — для гиппогрифа такая фамильярность была выражением очень теплого отношения к хорошо знакомому человеку. 

На какой бы срок ни пропадал Ньют, Филлис не переставала узнавать его.

— Я тут посижу немного в твоем загоне, ладно? Ты мне позволишь? 

Филлис не возражала, так что Ньют церемонно поздоровался еще и с Таносом. Немолодой, наполовину седой гиппогриф был ровесником Тесея — старшему сыну мама, недолго думая, дала имя по тому же принципу, как называла своих питомцев. Ньют, да и не только он, до сих пор не мог понять, как он умудрился получить первым именем английское, а не что-нибудь греческое на букву «Э», как жеребята девяносто седьмого года.

Таносу и Филлис досталось несколько насекомых, извлеченных из кармана пальто, затем Ньют сел на землю в углу загона, зачаровал часы, чтобы они начали тихо звенеть в полпятого — перед тем, как уйти на весь вечер, нужно обязательно заглянуть в чемодан к зверям — и достал из другого кармана альбом с карандашом. Возможно, компания гиппогрифов и свежий воздух помогут ему сосредоточиться, собраться и морально подготовиться к вечеру.

*

Настоящий Персиваль Грейвз, как и его двойник, оказался весьма эффектным мужчиной.

Что этот — настоящий, Ньют не сомневался. Пока Тесей лично присматривал за тем, чтобы Ньют собрался, как полагается, он успел рассказать, что его друга, как только тот восстановился в должности, позвали в Британию — главным образом затем, чтобы внимательно проверить своими силами. Персиваля, по словам старшего, напоили Веритасерумом и антидотом к Оборотному зелью, внимательнейшим образом обыскали, применили все известные разоблачающие заклятия — начиная от изучаемого на втором курсе Ревелио и заканчивая «Гибелью воров». Тесей рассказывал с энтузиазмом и воодушевлением, намереваясь после конца приема увести Персиваля к себе и предаться долгим беседам о магической безопасности, методах ее обеспечения и пресечении подобных подмен в дальнейшем. 

И еще настоящий Грейвз сам нашел Ньюта ровно в тот момент, когда Тесей отошел, быстро кинув брату: «Мне надо кое-что проверить».

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвз, — отозвался Ньют. Он не хотел так внимательно рассматривать незнакомого человека, выискивая сходство и разницу, но получалось само собой. Впрочем, тот, кажется, не возражал, лишь слегка улыбнулся поощрительно — и это было невысказанным «Пожалуйста, смотрите», если Ньют хоть что-то понимал в людях.

— Рад, что могу вас увидеть. И лично поблагодарить. Вряд ли вы нуждаетесь в объяснениях, за что именно?

— Пожалуйста, если можно, давайте обойдёмся без них, — покачал головой Ньют. 

Перед ним точно и определенно был не тот человек, с которым он познакомился в Нью-Йорке. Там была очень качественная, очень тщательная подделка… но они различались, как отличаются друг от друга два зверя одной породы, одного вида, масти, размера и телосложения. Другой голос — меньше превосходства. Иная манера держаться — не настолько эффектная и вызывающая, более сдержанная и осторожная. И другой взгляд.

— Как скажете. Тесей говорил мне, что вы не любите похвалу. И что вы сделали с официальным письмом госпожи президента, тоже рассказал, — Грейвз вдруг улыбнулся Ньюту, наверное, вспоминал рассказ Тесея. А тот настолько смеялся, узнав судьбу письма, что в его рассказе это должно было превратиться в отличный анекдот.

— Это была случайность, — возразил Ньют, — я не планирую подобные события, мистер Грейвз.

— Конечно, не планируете. Однако, хочу заверить, что это никоим образом не изменит отношения МАКУСА к вам. Хотите, вам пришлют копию?

Ньют не успел удивиться — по рассказам Тесея Персиваль не был склонен к шуткам, скорее уж к иронии — но не успел, потому как его старший брат собственной персоной словно вырос из-под земли сбоку от них.

— Вы уже познакомились? Отлично. Я давно мечтал увидеть вас двоих вместе, а вас уже и представлять друг другу не надо, — Тесей сиял, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Не знал, что у тебя такие представления об интересных зрелищах, — Грейвз покачал головой.

— Не хуже твоих. Итак, Ньют, этот господин на самом деле безмерно тебе благодарен, и высоко ценит то, что ты смог разобраться в происходящем и заподозрить нелады, когда, по его словам, весь МАКУСА, весь его отдел и Пиквери лично занима…

— Тесей! Не нужно меня цитировать, это был наш личный разговор, — одернул его Грейвз.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Персиваль, Ньют не считает, что сделал что-то особенное, всего лишь то, что был должен сделать, и не больше, и устает от выражений благодарности. Вот и все, я порядком сократил ваш разговор, не благодарите.

Ньют только вздохнул. Старший брат был удивительно бесцеремонным, особенно учитывая место действия — на приемах он обычно вел себя вежливо и с достоинством, как и полагалось. Но, видимо, при брате и хорошем приятеле дал себе волю.

Персиваль просто покачал головой, никак не комментируя происходящее. Может, собирался выговорить Тесею за безудержность попозже, наедине.

— Ньют, а где Пикетт? Кажется, он совсем спрятался. Когда я уходил, то его еще видел.

— Спрятался. Он довольно плохо различает людей, но образ запомнил, и совсем не понимает, почему я разговариваю с таким страшным человеком — простите, мистер Грейвз.

— Ничего страшного. Я не собираюсь требовать от него безукоризненной вежливости. Надо сказать, я удивлен, что вы взяли лечурку с собой.

— О, это я настоял. Пикетт действительно безобиден и безопасен — ну, если никто не атакует Ньюта, а я не думаю, что это произойдет, — Тесей чуть посерьезнел — как-никак, речь зашла о его непосредственных обязанностях. — Люди должны видеть магических зверей, чтобы начать хоть немного понимать их и Ньюта.

— Серафина рассказала мне о Фрэнке, — Грейвз обратился напрямую к Ньюту, — по ее словам, она была в восторге. Ей нравятся гром-птицы, но она никогда не видела ни одной вживую. Просила передать, что они восхитительны, даже когда обстоятельства не располагают к тому, чтобы полюбоваться.

— Спасибо, — Ньют кивнул. — Я уверен, Фрэнк нашел Аризону и воссоединился с сородичами. Гром-птицы умны, он вряд ли попался на глаза магглам — высота полета мигрирующей гром-птицы обычно не позволяет ее толком разглядеть. К тому же они умеют вызывать облака и прятаться в них.

— Отлично. Думаю, госпожа президент будет рада услышать, что беспокоиться не о чем.

— Абсолютно не о чем, — подтвердил Ньют совершенно искренне.

— Ньют, ты не хочешь все-таки покаяться перед министром? Теперь-то уже можно и признаться, зачем на самом деле ты приехал в Америку, — вклинился в разговор Тесей.

— Считаешь это необходимым?

— Считаю. Пойдем, побуду твоей моральной поддержкой.

— Тесей, я не нуждаюсь в моральной поддержке в подобных разговорах. Если я не люблю все это, — Ньют неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону зала и прочих волшебников, — это не значит, что я за несколько лет подчистую забыл все то, чему мама так старалась нас научить.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Тесей, мгновенно меняя тон, — тогда позволь мне пойти с тобой, потому что в этой области я лучше тебя знаю, как надо.

— Пойдем, — теперь уже Ньюту осталось только согласиться с аргументами брата. — Мистер Грейвз, приятно было с вами познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — отозвался Персиваль. — До встречи, Тесей.

— До встречи, — Тесей уверенно взял курс на нужного волшебника — с высоты его роста ему не составило труда узнать, где находится министр магии — и Ньют отправился за ним.

*

— Ну, что скажешь? — Скамандеры вернулись с приема уже поздней ночью. Когда они расходились по комнатам, мать одарила младшего сына улыбкой, оценив его старания, отец одобрительно кивнул. Сам Ньют первым делом проверил зверей, убедился, что все хорошо, выбрался из чемодана и уже собирался спать, когда в его комнату опять ввалился Тесей. Тот, кажется, еще даже не раздевался и не собирался ложиться, оставаясь в том же жемчужно-сером костюме, в каком был на приеме. 

— Определенно не самый плохой высокопоставленный аврор из всех, кого я видел в своей жизни, — выдал оценку Персивалю Ньют.

— Братик, да в твоих устах это прям высшая похвала, — Тесей, не стесняясь, сел на пол у кровати, в которой Ньют перечитывал сегодняшние записки, готовясь ко сну.

— Ты-то доволен? — чуть хмуро уточнил младший, откладывая листы и забираясь под одеяло.

— Абсолютно. Учти, я утащил Персиваля к нам, и мы до утра будем обсуждать рабочие вопросы. Но за завтраком ты его не встретишь, не беспокойся.

— Все понял. Маме не скажу. Ей бы не понравилось, что у нас гость, и неофициально.

— Именно. Ты устал?

— Как портовый грузчик.

— Это было не зря, я тебе обещаю.

— Спасибо, Тесей.

— Не за что, — старший откинул голову, кладя затылок на край кровати, и Ньют, протянув руку, легко провел пальцами по волосам. Тесей чуть зажмурился от удовольствия. — Оставить тебя спать?

— Да, будь добр. 

— Хорошо, — Тесей легко поднялся на ноги, быстро поправил Ньюту одеяло, и выскользнул за дверь, бросив: «Спокойной ночи» до того, как младший успел возмутиться.

Ньют только вздохнул, погасил слабый свет и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что Тесею действительно важно, как оценит Ньют его друга. Но не говорить же старшему брату: «Я бы провел с ним ночь»? Тесей, конечно, знал о нём и это, но определенно не нуждался в таких подробностях его личной жизни. Которой, впрочем, на самом деле скорее не было.

*

Кабинет Ньюта в Секторе магических зверей был достаточно обжитым — то есть, имел явное сходство с хижиной внутри его чемодана. Вернувшись на работу, Ньют перенес туда некоторые растения, не нуждающиеся в солнечном свете, отвоевал право брать свой переносной зверинец в Министерство (пришлось привлекать Тесея и накладывать дополнительные чары защиты как на чемодан, так и на кабинет), повесил на стену копию расписания кормлений, разложил по всем поверхностям в удобном для него самого и непонятном для окружающих порядке книги, записи, заметки, рисунки, образцы и прочие совершенно необходимые вещи.

Сейчас Ньют сидел за столом, рассеянно поглаживая писчее перо кончиком пальца. Оно раньше принадлежало Фрэнку — одно из самых маленьких маховых перьев левого основного крыла. При обработке Ньюту пришлось выварить перо еще и в матирующем составе — оно стало тусклее и потеряло золотой блеск, зато больше не представляло интереса для нюхлера, и им стало можно спокойно пользоваться. 

Сегодня утром в Министерство прилетела сова из Ирландии, порядком уставшая и недовольная. Она принесла письмо, в котором сообщалось, что в одном из притоков Шура в Северном Типперэри заметили отбившуюся от стада кельпи, и Ньют собирался как можно быстрее отправиться туда, как только получит портключ — пока зверь не утащил под воду какого-нибудь маггла. Кельпи следовало переправить на север малонаселенного графства Мейо, к ее сородичам, обитающим в закрытых магглоотводящими чарами местах. Ньюту нравились кельпи — ему нравились все магические животные, без исключения — но он прекрасно понимал, что существ, предпочитающих человечину, следует сохранять как можно дальше от мест, населенных людьми.

Наверное, он наложит на кельпи чары подчинения, кажется, в кабинете где-то должна была остаться уздечка… Ньют встал, проверил один из множества шкафчиков — да, действительно, вот она. Потертая коричневая кожа подсохла, но оставалась надежной. Чары выветрились, конечно, и их придется накладывать снова. Ньюту уже доводилось сталкиваться с кельпи и даже ездить верхом на зачарованной водяной лошади — необычное ощущение, как будто ты оседлал волну, ожившую реку, принявшую форму коня. Впрочем, ему было порядком стыдно за это — ведь кельпи не по своей воле пустила его на спину, ее пришлось заколдовать, чтобы переправить в нужное место без риска быть съеденным.

Ньют быстро составил запрос на портключ, приложил к нему утреннее письмо, отправил бумажный самолетик в Отдел магических перемещений и уже поднимал палочку, чтобы подновить чары на уздечке, когда в дверь постучали.

— Входите, — сбрую для кельпи пришлось отложить, а самому повернуться к двери.

— Добрый день. Я не мешаю вашей работе? — Персиваль Грейвз в деловом костюме со значком посетителя Министерства шагнул в кабинет и остановился у самого входа.

— Добрый. Нет, не мешаете, — Ньют спохватился и убрал палочку в карман, что его гость явно одобрил. Встречать нервных параноидальных авроров с палочкой в руках — не лучшая идея. — Вам что-то нужно?

— Хотел бы обсудить один рабочий вопрос, если вы не возражаете.

— Но я магозоолог, а не аврор, — удивился Ньют.

— Верно. И это понятие, в вашем случае, включает в себя категории «зельевар», «путешественник», «талантливый волшебник» и «специалист по магическим существам, а также их контрабанде».

— Я слышу слова Тесея, - хмыкнул Ньют.

— И снова вы правы. Если кратко и по сути, Тесей обмолвился, что у вас находится очень интересный, хоть и нерабочий артефакт из бивня тибо, и что вы его изучаете. Мне бы очень хотелось на него взглянуть, если вы позволите — его свойства имеют прямое отношение к моей работе.

Ньют немного поколебался. Должен ли он разрешить иностранному волшебнику изучать его наработки, не связанные с охраной магических зверей? Но вряд ли Тесей сказал бы хоть слово об амулете из бивня тибо, будь это запретной темой. Тесей называл этого человека другом — а для двух чрезмерно (или не чрезмерно, а как следует) обеспокоенных магической безопасностью авроров из разных стран это должно значить многое. 

Персиваль молча ждал, разглядывая обстановку кабинета, и ничем не выражал ни беспокойства, ни нетерпения. 

— Вы можете посмотреть, — решил Ньют, — пожалуйста, садитесь, я поищу амулет, он как раз должен быть в кабинете, а не в чемодане, и расскажу, что мне о нем удалось узнать.

— Благодарю, — гость разместился на стуле для посетителей — по счастливому стечению обстоятельств не нагруженному никакими бумагами, емкостями или предметами — и приготовился ждать.

Ньют внимательно перерыл ближайший к двери шкафчик, где, как он помнил, хранились как раз странные амулеты, привезенные из разных мест, но не нашел нужного. Что же, если искомого нет здесь, значит, он где-то ближе к столу, наверняка, лежит в коробочке под письмом из Уэльского заповедника драконов, рядом с сушеными соцветиями боливийского смертоглаза…

В дверь снова постучали.

— Войдите, — порядком удивленный Ньют задвинул ящик стола обратно. Обычно его кабинет не пользовался такой популярностью.

— Добрый день, мистер Скамандер, — в комнату заглянула Мелисса Гилмор, секретарша аврората. Ньют отметил, что к ее мантии была приколота брошка с несколькими яркими перьями крикаду — перья девушке подарил он сам, по ее просьбе. Мелисса ему всегда нравилась — она никогда не считала, что Ньют занимается чем-то бесполезным и ненужным.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Гилмор, — Ньют предпочитал не сокращать дистанцию и пользоваться вежливыми обращениями.

— Я на самом деле не к вам, мне поручили найти мистера Грейвза, здравствуйте, — Мелисса вошла в кабинет — даже влетела, как стайка птичек, быстро и легкой походкой. — Меня попросили передать это вам, это от Тесея, — в руках у девушки находилась небольшая, лаково-черная и инкрустированная перламутром шкатулка. 

— Почему он не передал это сам? — Грейвз забрал шкатулку очень аккуратно и осторожно, левой рукой — правая, как заметил Ньют, легла на рукоятку палочки.

— Могу предположить, что так ему показалось интереснее, — вздохнул Ньют. — Тесей любит… производить впечатление. Очень в его духе послать подарок, но не присутствовать при вручении. А это, кажется, именно подарок.

— Ни о чем подобном мы не договаривались, — подтвердил гость, ставя шкатулку на стол. — Благодарю, мисс Гилмор.

— Пожалуйста, — секретарша улыбнулась Ньюту и вышла из кабинета.

Грейвз не спешил открыть коробочку, наблюдая за тем, как хозяин кабинета продолжает поиски.

— Вы потеряли амулет? — с сожалением спросил Персиваль.

— Ну что вы, нет. Просто, судя по всему, всё-таки убрал в чемодан, — возразил Ньют. — С вашего разрешения, я сейчас схожу за ним.

— Прошу, — Грейвз кивнул и вернулся к разглядыванию обстановки. Кажется, сейчас он изучал график кормлений.

Ньют достал из угла чемодан, прочитал отпирающее заклинание — он обещал, что будет использовать эту меру предосторожности — и спустился по лесенке. Как ни странно, настоящий Персиваль Грейвз его совсем не напрягал, даже оказавшись на его, Ньюта, территории. Американский аврор казался сдержанным, спокойным человеком, не стремящимся подмять под себя всех окружающих, но все равно вызывающим невольное уважение. Впрочем, будь Грейвз высокородным дилетантом на своем посту, или помешанным на безопасности психом, готовым ради дела действительно на всё, Тесей не стал бы с ним дружить.

Ньют нашел амулет в ящике стола в хижине и уже собирался вернуться обратно, когда его посетила одна мысль.

Из чемодана Скамандер выбрался с Пикеттом на плече.

— Мистер Грейвз, — окликнул Ньют.

— Да, мистер Скамандер?

— Хочу предупредить: я взял с собой Пикетта, лечурку. Он перенервничал, встретившись с вами на приеме, и я хотел бы еще раз показать вас ему, если вы не возражаете. Это должно его успокоить и убедить, что все правда безопасно и ничего страшного не случится.

— О нет, конечно, не возражаю, — Грейвз покачал головой.

— И амулет я нашел. Сейчас я опишу вам его свойства, только накину пальто — так Пикетту будет удобнее и он сможет спрятаться.

— Конечно.

Ньют снял свое пальто с вешалки, пересадил туда Пикетта, оделся и аккуратно вернул друга себе на плечо. Тот что-то проверещал, но сразу прятаться не кинулся, остался наблюдать за происходящим.

— Может, вы откроете уже свой подарок, и мы сможем убрать его со стола, чтобы положить туда амулет?

— Вам любопытно, что Тесей счел нужным передавать через третьи руки? — Персиваль потрогал шкатулку, затем достал палочку. — Он наложил чары, чтобы коробку мог открыть только я. И чары-подпись — это действительно от него, а не от кого-то другого.

— Определенно в его стиле, я бы даже, сказал, типично, он так все оформляет, — пожал плечами Ньют.— Я не знаю, как именно он сейчас решил проявить свое чувство юмора — или чувство прекрасного — но да, мне в какой-то мере интересно.

— Тогда посмотрим, — Грейвз стукнул палочкой по крышке, и та медленно открылась. 

— Красиво, но с претензией, — оценил Ньют зажим для галстука в виде серебристо-белого гиппокампуса — металл был похож на серебро, сплавленное с перламутром — на черном бархате внутри коробки.

— Если не ошибаюсь, это ваш фамильный знак, если так можно сказать? — уточнил Персиваль, тоже рассматривая подарок.

— Вы не ошибаетесь. В поместье достаточно их изображений.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели живого гиппокампуса, мистер Скамандер?

— Увы, не довелось. Но очень хотелось бы. 

— Что же, мы можем полюбоваться этим, — Персиваль протянул руку к украшению, и в этот момент Пикетт что-то тревожно заверещал и спрыгнул с плеча на стол, почти на коробочку.

Ньют резко вскинул руку, чтобы поймать лечурку, не остановил движение вовремя — и их с Грейвзом пальцы столкнулись на прохладном металлическом боку гиппокампуса.

Знакомое чувство крюка, утягивающего сквозь пространство в круговорот бешеных цветов и размытых линий, выбило землю из под ног как фактически, так и метафорически.

Портключ.


	2. Chapter 2

— Lumos! — крикнул Грейвз, как только мир вокруг перестал вращаться и погрузился в полную темноту. 

Вспыхнувшая магия осветила достаточно большое пустое пространство, на первый взгляд — условно безопасное. Сам аврор смог устоять на ногах при приземлении, Скамандер упал, перекатился по земле и вскочил на ноги с опытной ловкостью. И замер, ощутив грубо ткнутую в кадык волшебную палочку Персиваля.

— Одно движение — и я вас обездвижу. Я помню про злыдня, — прошипел Грейвз. — Стойте смирно. Куда вы меня отправили?

Из-за того, что единственный источник света находился прямо под подбородком Ньюта, разобрать выражение его лица было почти невозможно, но он не сопротивлялся, когда Персиваль вытащил его палочку из петли на брюках.

— Я ничего не знал, — младший Скамандер стоял, замерев, лишь украдкой посматривал, куда они попали — точно так же, как и сам Грейвз.

— На шкатулке была подпись Тесея, — не поверил тот.

— Подпись можно и подделать, например, получив доступ к палочке, — предположил Ньют. Сейчас он был похож на себя в воспоминаниях Бернадетт — спокойный, собранный, готовый немедленно реагировать. Обманчиво безопасный.

— К палочке Тесея? Вы всерьез верите, что он бы оставил ее без присмотра?

— Я всерьез не верю, что он задумал от вас избавиться таким способом. И еще больше не верю, что он стал бы впутывать меня в свои дела. 

— То есть, первое все-таки вероятно?

Ньют помолчал несколько секунд.

— Нет. 

Они стояли, замерев в довольно нелепой позе, Персиваль опасался убрать палочку — Ньюту все равно было, что ему противопоставить и чем атаковать, и хотя в прямом бою он наверняка проиграет — только полные глупцы ставят знак равенства между “наверняка” и “точно”. Но не Грейвз.

— Персиваль, я не собираюсь и не собирался убивать вас. Я точно так же, как и вы, понятия не имею, что это за место, и кто нас сюда отправил. Вы можете оставить себе мою палочку и держать меня в поле зрения, если вам так удобнее, но, думаю, нам стоит осмотреться, куда мы попали.

— Чтобы найти вас за своей спиной? Тесей хвастался мне, что вы отлично аппарируете…

— Именно, Тесей вам об этом сказал — раз. Два — я подозреваю, что отсюда нельзя аппарировать. Проверьте.

Грейвз попытался — вызвал в себе знакомое ощущение мгновенной четкой концентрации на пятачке прямо за спиной Ньюта… и у него ничего не получилось.

Дракон побери.

Похоже, пока он параноил и подозревал, что Скамандеры его предали, Ньют думал. Персиваль застыл, оценивая все услышанное и увиденное, а затем медленно убрал палочку от чужого горла.

— Lumos maxima! — он сам прищурился, выговаривая заклинание, Ньют резко отвернулся в сторону — и не зря. Силы в заклинание аврор вложил изрядно, и помещение вспыхнуло ярким светом.

Они стояли в… галерее? Никаких окон не было, но длина и ширина намекали именно на это. По левой стене в потолок — футов тринадцать высоты, не меньше — уходил ряд колонн, правая была полностью гладкой. Темно-серый камень, сложенный крупными блоками и едва обработанный, составлял стены. Неожиданно ровный пол и идеально круглые колонны без базы и капителей были такого же цвета. 

Грейвз медленно огляделся, не переставая следить за Ньютом. Впрочем, вид с противоположной стороны не изменился — точно так же уходили сначала в меркнущий свет, потом в темноту, колонны и стены.

Идеально однообразные. Ни слоя пыли, ни одного предмета, никакого признака жизни, ни одной щербинки, трещины, неровности. Такое ощущение, что ближайший кусок стены в точности повторял другой отрезок в нескольких футах спереди.

Пока они молчали, стояла полная тишина, настолько глухая, что свое и чужое дыхание были отчетливо слышно, а стоило пошевелиться — еще и шорох одежды, скрип подошв.

Персиваль задрал голову, изучая потолок. Похоже, тот ничем не отличался от пола.

— Вам тоже кажется, что мы в подземелье? — Грейвз не смог бы логически обосновать свой вывод — просто нутряное ощущение нависающей сверху толщи земли.

— Причем зачарованном, — подтвердил Ньют. Он не делал глупостей — стоял, не шевелясь, и держал руки на виду.

— Стены? — вероятно, Скамандер их тоже отметил.

— Не только. Я бы сказал, что здесь использовалась магия расширения пространства. Не могу объяснить, просто чувство знакомое.

— Ну, в этом вы разбираетесь… — протянул Персиваль, раздумывая, что делать дальше.

Ему подкинули односторонний портключ, в коробке, запечатанной личной подписью Тесея. Младший Скамандер утверждал, что схватился за зажим абсолютно случайно, и не очевидно, правда это или ложь. Да, его лечурка внезапно прыгнула на стол, но он мог и отдать незаметную команду или заранее договориться. Но зачем же такие сложности, если Персиваль сам пришел к нему в кабинет и попросил дать амулет посмотреть? Ньют мог бы всучить ему портключ десятком разных способов.

Да и Тесей, вообще-то, тоже. Причем — полностью наедине, без привлечения свидетелей вроде мисс Гилмор. Скажем, вчера вечером, когда он сам, добровольно и тайно, отправился в поместье Скамандеров. Если бы он исчез оттуда, никто бы и не узнал. 

А еще, захоти Тесей его убить, у него была бы еще масса других вариантов — отравить, заманить в чемодан младшего брата — Персиваль бы не отказался от такого предложения, — просто ударить в спину…

А не подкидывать портключ — через другого человека, под своим именем, в Министерстве. Так грубо и очевидно оформляют только подставы.

— Ваша палочка, мистер Скамандер, — Грейвз аккуратно протянул другому волшебнику его палочку.

— Благодарю, — Ньют взял ее, но в петлю на брюках не убрал.

Грейвз заметил, что эха от голосов не было — звуки словно бы таяли и увязали в тишине.

— Итак. Мне подкинули портключ, за который случайно схватились и вы, — Ньют кивнул, подтверждая слова Персиваля, — и теперь мы вместе в каком-то подземелье, откуда, конечно, нельзя аппарировать.

— Мы в передряге, — уверенно определил Скамандер.

— Лаконично.

— Не думаю, что мы будем стоять здесь и ждать помощи. Вы больше не подозреваете меня, и я могу воспользоваться палочкой?

— Не задавайте очевидных вопросов. Я же ее вам вернул, — хмыкнул Грейвз. Конечно, он все еще подозревал Ньюта, но не настолько, чтобы оставить его на положении пленника — вряд ли это пойдет на пользу ему и поможет выбраться отсюда.

Скамандер положил палочку на ладонь, наклонился и прошептал ей:

— Направление, — палочка завертелась, замерла — кончиком к своему владельцу — затем стала вертеться в другую сторону, дергалась, останавливалась и снова продолжала вращаться. Никакой схемы в ее движениях не было.

— Не думаю, что она нам покажет что-то толковое, — заметил Персиваль.

— Я тоже, — согласился Ньют, явно примериваясь, как бы аккуратно остановить вращение и не спровоцировать выброс магии. 

— Ладно, попробуем иначе, — Грейвз направился к ближайшей стене — правой, без колонн — наставил на нее свою палочку, прочертил воздух крест-накрест и приказал, — Flagrate!

Огненный крест вспыхнул в воздухе, коснулся поверхности стены — и исчез, не оставив даже царапины.

— Кажется, это очень, очень хорошо заколдованное подземелье, — уныло подметил Ньют, — если уж у вас не вышло наложить метку на стену… Я и пытаться не стану.

— Нет уж, попытайтесь, — возразил Персиваль, — раз уж вас здесь вообще быть не должно, возможно, вы сможете больше, чем я.

— Как скажете, — Скамандер не возражал, тоже подошел к стене и совершил резкое рубящее движение палочкой, — Diffindo!

Магия вспыхнула и угасла, словно наткнувшись на барьер, не дающий нанести стене хоть какие-то повреждения.

— Ладно… — пробормотал Скамандер, — а если так? — он порылся во внутреннем кармане пальто — Персиваль отметил, что карманов там множество — достал карандаш и чиркнул по стене. Тонкая графитная линия появилась, как и должна была. — Работает, — обрадовался Ньют и принялся штриховать, нанеся на стену размашистый и жирный крест — насколько это можно было сделать карандашом. 

Кроме звуков дыхания, шороха одежды и шуршания карандашом по камню звуков все еще не было — Персиваль прислушивался, напряженно размышляя. Прямой опасности, похоже, пока нет. Напрягало само место, вернее, неразрушимые стены и “Табу” — какая еще магия здесь не сработает, причем, по закону подлости, именно в тот момент, когда будет наиболее нужна? 

Если придерживаться версии, что Скамандер определенно не желает ему ничего плохого — то его присутствие скорее увеличит шансы уйти отсюда. В подобных случаях нет ничего хуже, чем оказаться в компании с кем-то, кого нужно спасать, успокаивать и защищать, так можно вообще никогда и никак не выбраться.

Что ж, осталось лишь искать выход или хоть подсказку абсолютно немажескими средствами.

Ньют тем временем вытащил из пальто альбом, раскрыл и провел на листе бумаги две длинных параллельных линии, поставил справа крестик.

— План? — одобрил Персиваль.

— Да, — рядом с линиями появилась пара цифр — примерная высота и ширина коридора-галереи. Затем Скамандер убрал альбом и карандаш, снова вытащил палочку, — пойдемте, мистер Грейвз.

— Персиваль, а еще лучше — Перси. Так короче, а я просто уверен, что возникнет ситуация, в которой это будет важно. Мы договорились, Ньют?

— Договорились, — тот серьезно кивнул.

Направление выбрали наугад — стена с колоннами по левую руку, без — по правую. Грейвза напрягали колонны — они были достаточно толстыми, и за ними образовывались густые тени, в которых ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но было очень удобно прятаться. Оба мага двигались с палочками наготове, Ньют слегка ссутулился, походка изменилась — Персиваль еще на приеме отметил, что младший Скамандер никогда не расстается с привычкой в основном опираться на левую ногу, а правую аккуратно приставлять к ней носком наружу, но сейчас это было еще ярче выражено. Сам он просто шел вперед — но собранный и внимательный, готовый в любую секунду атаковать, защититься или упасть в перекат.

Коридор закончился только через милю — разветвился на три более узких прохода, направо, налево, вперед. Там, куда не доставал Lumos, из проходов на них недружелюбно смотрела чернота.

— Направо, — предложил Ньют.

— У тебя есть какие-то соображения или это решение наугад?

— Скорее наугад. Воздух не движется, звуков никаких, они одинаковы с виду.

— Будем обходить по краю, всегда поворачивая направо?

— Как вариант. Ты согласен? — Ньют зажал в зубах палочку, снова достал альбом и нанес на него развилку, отметив правый проход, затем чиркнул карандашом по стене. 

— Согласен, — Персиваль дождался, пока палочка спутника снова окажется у того в руке, и пошел первым.

Просто коридор, так же примечательный полной непримечательностью, как и галерея, но гораздо уже, примерно той же ширины, что и коридоры МАКУСА. Одинаковые стены, ровный пол, нигде ни пылинки, ни щербинки. 

Поворот налево, направо на сорок пять градусов, проход налево, поворот направо, проход направо, который резко свернул и закончился тупиком почти сразу…

Ньют выругался, выражая, что именно он думает насчет необходимости наносить на карту настолько виляющий коридор при постоянной необходимости держать палочку в боевой готовности. По крайней мере, Персиваль понял интонации именно так — язык был ему незнаком. 

— Может, заколдовать карандаш? — предложил Грейвз. Ньют покачал головой:

— Я могу, но это ненадежный способ. Если это место действительно сильно зачаровано, и расширение пространства есть — карандаш выведет нам невесть что. Вручную надежнее. 

Персиваль подумал и покачал головой:

— Зато опаснее. Мы понятия не имеем, кто может здесь водиться или что нам встретится, и в этих условиях доставать карту по несколько раз в минуту — непозволительная роскошь. Зачаруй карандаш, а потом как-нибудь разберемся. И подвесь лист спереди и слева от себя — я пойду с этой стороны, пусть будет за моей спиной. 

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Ньют, поднес палочку к карандашу и прошептал: — Succedo!

Лист бумаги поднялся с его руки, завис, карандаш замер на отметке их текущего местонахождения. Ньют поправил положение листа, чтобы тот висел в указанном Персивалем месте — спереди, справа, на уровне ниже глаз — чтобы можно было следить, не лишившись обзора. 

— Пойдем? — предложил Скамандер. Грейвз кивнул и пошел дальше по коридору.

После довольно долгого прямого участка проход словно сошел с ума — извернулся в одну сторону, в другую, затем стал вилять, как пьяная змея. Никакой системы и смысла в этом Персиваль уловить не мог, так что просто шел вперед, напряженно вглядываясь и вслушиваясь в неизменно одинаковые стены и неизменно одинаковую тишину.

Ньют внезапно рассмеялся — тихо, осторожно и коротко — но Персиваль все равно остановился в недоумении, кинул короткий взгляд через плечо, проверяя, все ли в порядке с его спутником.

— Ньют?

— Сейчас объясню, — сразу посерьезнел тот, — вы ведь поняли то же, что и я? Это не катакомбы, не склад, не погреба, не крипта. Слишком запутанно, слишком неудобно для передвижения, ни малейших признаков использования или чего-то полезного. Единственное предназначение этих помещений, которое я могу предположить, хоть и с трудом — убежище. Но как бы там не было — это лабиринт! То есть, тебе под именем Тесея прислали портключ в лабиринт!

Грейвз тоже хмыкнул, оценив.

— Действительно. Я как-то не успел об этом задуматься.

— Не уверен, что сейчас имеет для нас значение, а что — нет, — пожал плечами Ньют. 

— Думаю, это как раз важно, — медленно произнес Персиваль. — Если принять вариант, что это убежище — или лабиринт, построенный именно для того, чтобы кого-то туда загонять — то стоит усиленно ждать явления местного минотавра.

— Мне казалось, ты его и так все время ждешь, — Ньют красноречиво покосился на палочку аврора, замершую в боевой готовности.

— Теперь буду ждать еще сильнее, — обнадежил Персиваль.

Узкие извилистые проходы сменились залами — Грейвз обошел по кругу достаточно просторное пустое помещение, не нашел никаких отличительных признаков, и они отправились дальше, через широкий арочный проем — дверей в подземелье они пока так и не встретили. Следующее помещение понравилось ему еще меньше, чем торжество пустоты в тех местах, где они уже были — по левую руку располагался ряд ниш, и в каждой сидела скульптура. Хотя никакой дождевой воды здесь быть не могло, изваяния показались Персивалю похожими на гаргулий.

Ньют подошел поближе, Грейвз уже собирался окликнуть его и остановить, но передумал, увидев, что тот не собирается сходу лезть обниматься ко всему звероподобному, и для начала накладывает чары проверки и выявления.

— Камень, — неуверенно произнес Ньют, — просто камень… как и в стенах.

— Это уже не просто, — Персиваль тоже подошел поближе, направил палочку на соседнюю гаргулью.

Заклинание прошло через статую, не встретив сопротивления и не выявив ничего интересного, ни скрытых чар, ни неприятных сюрпризов.

У Грейвза появилось противное и знакомое чувство — как будто подозреваемый нагло врет ему в лицо.

Ньют сосредоточенно осматривал статуи. Весь ряд, шестнадцать штук, согласно быстрому подсчету — был идеально одинаковым. Больше всего существа напоминали тощих драконов — три пары конечностей, вытянутые морды, сложенные перепончатые крылья, костяные гребни на обернутых вокруг задних лап хвостах, внушительные когти. Размером меньше драконов, но больше крупной собаки, может, как очень мелкая лошадь, пони или осел. 

— Можешь что-то сказать? — обратился Персиваль к Ньюту. Тот лишь пожал плечами:

— Что-то драконоподобное, но точно не какой-то конкретный вид. Ни одному не соответствуют.

— Не нравятся они мне, — пробормотал Грейвз про себя. Но ничего сделать с изваяниями он не мог — не пытаться же разбить их все предварительно? Для начала — у него вряд ли бы это вышло. “Просто камень”, ага… — Пойдем.

Подземелье решило разнообразить коридоры залами — большими и такими же пустыми, переходящими друг в друга под странными углами. После еще одного тупика они вернулись обратно, прошли по короткому коридору, снова в зал, затем опять коридоры, опять зал… Ньют за спиной Грейвза шепотом корректировал движение карандаша, помечая пространства и любые отличительные признаки — почти во всех залах были гаргульи в разном количестве, и за неимением других ориентиров сошли и они.

Когда седьмой по счету поворот коридора вывел их в тот же зал, откуда они только что вышли, с восемью статуями в нишах по левую сторону… стоп, по правую. С восемью нишами. В которых стояло семь статуй.

Ньют заметил недостачу сразу после него и немедленно уронил на пол плывущий рядом с ним лист. 

Гаргулья возникла там, где только что ничего не было — в прыжке вынырнула из каменного пола, как из воды. Ньют рванул в сторону, выкрикивая Expulso, Персиваль отгородил их обоих от вспышки с помощью Protego. Каменный дракон даже не остановился — заклинание разбилось об его шкуру. Щитовые чары словно растаяли, когда в следующем рывке массивная туша кинулась уже на Грейвза.

Невербальное Incarcerous обвило лапы и крылья зверя веревками, но живому камню это помешало лишь ненадолго — прыжок гаргульи сорвался, она рухнула на бок, припечатанная сверху добавленными Ньютом цепями, а затем тварь дернула мощными лапами, заставляя наколдованные путы порваться и исчезнуть, и снова атаковала.

Грейвз попытался отшвырнуть ее волной чистой силы, но вышло только толкнуть, самому уворачиваясь от длинных челюстей. Проклятое создание словно пожрало или проигнорировало магию. Everte Statum, Depulso, Impediment, Locomotor и прочие заклинания, мешающие противнику приблизиться, работали, хоть и едва-едва, кое-как удерживая гаргулью на расстоянии. Ньют в отдалении перебирал атакующие заклинания, выкрикивая один за другим, пока тварь с тупым упорством раз за разом пыталась закусить Персивалем. Или, скорее, просто убить — вряд ли эти гаргульи едят.

Заклятия, рассчитанные на живых существ, очевидно были бесполезны — хотя на всякий случай оба по разу попытались ослепить или запутать противника. Тварь отряхнулась от брызг жидкого пламени, нырнула в пол и сразу же возникла рядом с Ньютом, пытаясь вцепиться в него всеми когтями и клыками вдобавок. Ньют прыгнул в сторону, перекатился на руках, вскочил на ноги и швырнул в существо ярко-белую молнию. Дракон поймал ее шеей, мотнул головой и ринулся заново — прыгнул мордой в пол, чтобы возникнуть прямо под ногами Персиваля, вынырнуть вертикально вверх, шипастый хвост зацепил ногу Грейвза, не давая уйти, пасть устремилась к горлу... Меньше секунды Персиваль видел треугольные, как стилеты, и острыми кромками зубы. Нечто глубинное, примитивное, человеческое толкнуло его под локоть быстрее связной мысли — закрой горло, дурак, подставь руку!

Клыки сомкнулись на левом предплечье, руку оттянуло вниз — не больно, но очень тяжело. Вложив всю силу в магический пасс, правой ладонью Грейвз кое-как заставил тварь разжать зубы, и дракона тут же снесло волной магии со стороны Ньюта. Но ожившую гаргулью не могло смутить вообще ничто — она приземлилась и немедленно снова устремилась вперед, вынуждая защищаться и отступать.

Сбежать? Грейвз бы не погнушался, он не ценил бессмысленного героизма, но способное перемещаться в толще камня существо было в более выигрышной позиции. Уничтожить — нельзя, удержать — нельзя… Что можно? Попробовать разрушить чары.

— Intro venenum! Ты тоже! — отрывисто скомандовал Персиваль, и Ньют присоединился, выкрикивая формулу заклинания, призванного разбить чужие чары. Химера остановилась, зашаталась, по ее шкуре побежала сеть белых трещин — и исчезла.

— Intro maleficium! — попробовал еще раз Грейвз, не дожидаясь следующего броска.

— Intro maleficium! — повторил другой голос.

Формула уничтожения темных чар справилась лучше — дракон разинул когтистую морду в темных потеках крови Персиваля, выгнулся, ярко-синие трещины по телу росли и ширились, и Грейвз мысленно надавил, вкладывая в заклинание всю свою силу, сияющей плетью протянувшуюся между ним и существом. Ньют присоединился, вторая магическая волна ударила в гаргулью, ту бросило назад, начало корежить, Персиваль надавил еще, напрягшись так, словно держал щит одновременно от десятков атак…

И все кончилось. Дракон тяжело повалился на бок с гулким стуком, замерший, неподвижный. Обычный мертвый камень. Изваяние в сложной динамичной позе лежало на полу и не подавало признаков жизни.

Персиваль чуть опустил палочку, огляделся — остальные статуи в комнате не покидали своих мест, глядя на чужаков равнодушными каменными глазами.

При попытке подсчитать, сколько всего подобных гаргулий сидело в других залах подземелья, у Грейвза получилась очень нерадостная цифра.

— Если они все оживут — то нам конец, — резюмировал он.

Ньют только кивнул.


	3. Chapter 3

«Мои животные».

Эта мысль не оставляла Ньюта ровно с того момента, как случайное прикосновение к чужому порт-ключу утащило его из кабинета.

Он был счастлив, что никого из его существ нет здесь с ним — кроме Злыдня. Впрочем, Злыдень был неприхотливым попутчиком, готовым дремать в рукаве Ньюта днями напролет, прижимаясь к теплому предплечью, лишь бы была возможность раз в сутки размять крылья, а питался он и того реже.

Книга с правилами ухода за его питомцами лежала в чемодане на видном месте. Пикетт остался вне чемодана — он, конечно, испугается и еще больше занервничает, но вряд ли нанесет вред самому себе или кому-то еще. По настоянию Тесея Ньют часто носил лечурку с собой, и теперь многие в Министерстве знали, как обращаться с Пикеттом.

Снять запирающее заклинание с чемодана без проблем сможет любой из членов его семьи, с проблемами — любой достаточно мощный маг.

Что бы ни случилось с самим Ньютом, Тесей не оставит его животных без ухода.

То, что первым делом Персиваль кинулся подозревать его — их — в предательстве, Ньюта не удивило. Скорее, он бы заподозрил неладное, если бы тот не сделал этого.

К счастью, Грейвза удалось убедить, что Тесей в первую очередь не способен на настолько глупую подставу.

Подземелье давило Ньюту на нервы — и чем дальше, тем больше, медленно и неотвратимо, как будто какая-то мощная, недобрая сила медленно пригибала его к земле. Оно было везде одинаковым — и это просто-таки кричало о неправильности, о неестественности, о чем-то, чего просто не должно было существовать. Оно было невероятно тихим — бескрайняя темнота пожирала все звуки, издаваемые ими, а своих звуков здесь не было. В нем ничем не пахло, абсолютно ничем, даже пылью, плесенью и сыростью, как будто этого пространства на самом деле не существовало, как будто порт-ключ перенёс их в плохой сон. 

Ньют привык ловить мельчайшие звуки, ощущать, как мир вокруг живет своей жизнью, ориентироваться в том числе и по запахам, восхищаться разнообразием того, что его окружало.

Но все эти мысли, вкупе с беспокойством о животных, пришлось усилием воли запихнуть куда-то в дальний угол сознания. Они могли здорово помешать, лишая душевного равновесия и подталкивая его — их обоих — к гибели.

Персивалю, наверное, тоже было о чем побеспокоится, но он точно так же, как и сам Ньют, ничем этого не показывал, сосредоточившись на поиске выхода. 

Нападение ожившей статуи Ньют воспринял едва ли не с облегчением — это хоть что-то меняло в этом царстве полного безмолвия и неподвижности.

У них не было времени договориться, но как-то само собой вышло так, что он в основном нападал, пробуя на твари все известные ему атакующие заклинания, пока Персиваль держал оборону, раз за разом откидывая существо подальше от них. Сражаться в месте, закрытом «Табу», оказалось тяжело и непривычно — Ньют привык полагаться на скорость, хитрость и тактику «окажись там, где тебя не ждут увидеть», но пришлось в основном уходить и уворачиваться с помощью прыжков и перекатов.

Но Персиваль вовремя вспомнил и догадался применить чары, проникающие в суть темной магии и разрушающие саму сеть заклинания — и хоть одно средство оказалось действенным.

Впрочем, это подтверждало и без того нерадостные подозрения, что все это место создано не просто с помощью магии, а именно что с использованием темных искусств.

— Если они все оживут — нам конец, — мрачно подметил Персиваль, стоя над поверженным противником. Кажется, аврор не замечал собственной раны, даже не держал руку на отлете, но Ньют мог видеть, как кровь пропитывает темную ткань.

Обычно после магических боев, когда волшебники не стеснялись в средствах, поле боя представляло собой руины, щедро покрытые осколками, щепками, следами от огня и выбоинами, но зачарованный зал даже не изменился, и в него вернулась тишина. Лишь в воздухе чуть заметно пахло озоном после молний.

— Перси, — Ньют чуть споткнулся, называя едва знакомого мага сокращенным именем, — пока нас никто не пытается убить, давай обработаем твою рану.

— Хорошо, — сразу согласился Грейвз, скосив глаза на обширное пятно. — Думаю, нам стоит уйти из этого зала. Возможно, другие статуи здесь такие же… нервные.

Ньют хмыкнул, повернулся и первым шагнул в проход, который привёл их сюда в первый раз. По пути он подобрал с пола карандаш и лист с планом — по счастливой случайности их отбросило взрывной волной обратно в коридор, и они не сгорели в магическом пламени.

Из помещения выходили еще три коридора — два начинались и кончались в нем же, третий был пока не исследован, и это стоило отложить. Зато соседнее помещение, отделенное лишь одним поворотом, было обширным, пятиугольным, и главное — без статуй.

Грейвз, не возражая, пошел вслед за Ньютом, ладонью зажав левое предплечье и не выпуская палочку.

В зале он умудрился раздеться, не разрезая вещи, аккуратно закатал рукав рубашки, обнажив укус, и теперь задумчиво разглядывал рану.

— Давай я, — предложил Ньют. — Не сомневаюсь, что ты владеешь чарами исцеления, но мне, во-первых, удобнее, а во-вторых — я лучше разбираюсь в укусах.

Персиваль молча согласился, протягивая руку.

Ньют склонился над ней, встав так, чтобы не заслонять себе свет — и во время всех их блужданий, и во время боя Грейвз поддерживал Lumos Maxima и продолжал это делать, казалось, вообще без усилий.

Рана выглядела откровенно плохо — Ньют насчитал четыре глубоких следа от клыков, и еще двенадцать менее глубоких проколов от передних зубов. Она походила на след от укуса собаки или волка… но только ни собаки, ни волки, ни драконы не могли похвастаться идеально острыми зубами, заточенными в прямом смысле этого слова — как бритвы. Рваных участков на предплечье не было, зато проколы напоминали скорее порезы — вероятно, когда дракон повис на руке Грейвза частью своего веса, острые кромки прорезали кожу, пока тварь сползала вниз. Ньют мог видеть разрезанную кожу, бугристую желтую прослойку жировой ткани, а за ней — темно-красные волокна мышц. Ну, хотя бы кости видно не было.

Укус обильно кровоточил, предплечье было щедро замазано красным. Ньют направил кончик палочки на рану и приказал:

— Coagula! — вопреки невнятным опасениям Ньюта, заклинание сработало, как надо — кровь мгновенно перестала течь, ручейки на коже превратились в бурые полоски, пятна высохли. — Хорошо… Purgo! 

Персиваль вздрогнул, затем посмотрел на руку.

— Оно не сработало, Ньют.

— Уверен? — озадаченно переспросил тот.

— Абсолютно. Мне не первый раз чистят раны заклинанием, и я знаю, какое при этом ощущение. Так вот, его не было.

— Попробуешь сам? — предложил Ньют. Еще одна особенность подземелья? Но ведь кровоостанавливающие сработало, в чем проблема с очищающим?

— Ничего, — Персиваль убрал палочку от раны — формулу он, очевидно, проговаривал мысленно. Ньют уставился на рану — раз она больше не кровоточила, у них было немного времени на эксперименты.

— Что ты делаешь? — подозрительно спросил Грейвз, наблюдая, как Ньют, закусив палочку, достал из очередного кармана небольшой складный нож и слегка царапнул себе по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Проверяю, — объяснил тот, убирая нож. — Purgo! Работает. Ладно… Conduc! — царапина затянулась, как будто ее и не было.

— И что же ты выяснил?

— Я почти уверен, что заклинание, затягивающие раны, на тебе не сработает, как и очищающее. Камень вокруг нас, очевидно, зачарован на устойчивость почти ко всей магии, а рана оставлена зубами каменной твари. Кровь остановилась, потому что она как бы не привязана к ране, она, с точки зрения чар, сама по себе. А очистить или магически вылечить рану нельзя. Мы, конечно, все равно попробуем, но… Зато у меня есть зелья, бинты, иглы и нитки. Многие животные устойчивы к магии или боятся ее, и лечить их проще почти маггловским способом.

— Скажи, — выдохнул Персиваль, — что еще есть у тебя в карманах?

— Очень и очень многое, — заверил Ньют, запуская руку по локоть в один из внутренних карманов. Пришлось немного порыться, но он нарочно разливал зелья в бутылочки разной формы, чтобы легко находить их на ощупь. Найдя нужное, он развесил в воздухе перед собой сверток с бинтами, коробочку с иглами и нитками, и наиболее пригодное для человека обеззараживающее зелье. Ньют использовал на себе именно его, если слишком уставал или не был уверен, что чары помогут.

Бледно-голубая жидкость полилась на рану, затекла в порезы, закапала на каменный пол. 

— О, Мерлин, — страдальчески выдохнул Ньют.

— Что-то не то? — осведомился Персиваль. Он стоял неподвижно, выставив предплечье и стоически перенося лечение.

— Зелье тоже не работает — оно должно побледнеть и испариться, но этого не произошло.

— Плохая новость, — спокойно покачал головой Персиваль.

В объяснениях никто из них не нуждался. Пусть у каменных драконов и не было слюны, грязь могла попасть в рану откуда угодно. А искать выход с воспаленным укусом и лихорадкой… будет немного неудобно.

— Я могу попробовать остальные зелья. Возможно, тут тоже что-то, да сработает, — Ньют убрал обратно бутылочку, порылся и вытащил вместо нее еще три разных. Грейвз наклонил голову, словно заинтересованная сова, и приподнял брови. Ньют истолковал это как «надо же, какие запасы».

Густое зелье молочного оттенка на основе соцветий ночной лилии не дало результата, ярко-зеленая вытяжка — тоже. Ньют с сомнением посмотрел на последний оставшийся пузырек — маленький, неровный и пузатый, из черного стекла.

— Есть еще вот это, — он взял пузырек, — очень мощная штука, для устойчивых к магии крупных существ с чешуей или мощной шкурой, вроде угробов или драконов. Я собираюсь попробовать, но это будет больно.

— Я переживу, — хмыкнул Грейвз.

— Я никогда не предупреждаю зря. Очень больно, Персиваль, и с чарами оно не сочетается. Я однажды пролил себе одну каплю на бедро — незабываемое ощущение, а кожу разъело на полдюйма.

— Ты хочешь очистить рану или ампутировать руку вместе с ней? — со скепсисом осведомился Грейвз.

— Я собираюсь его развести, — Ньют не глядя вытащил из кармана чашку — золотую, другая бы не пережила подобного — наколдовал в нее воды, открыл пузырек и с величайшей осторожностью уронил маленькую каплю зелья в воду. Послышалось шипение, капля разошлась темными щупальцами, вода сменила цвет, став кроваво-красной. — Дай руку и приготовься.

Персиваль кивнул, протянул предплечье и замер. Ньют выплеснул полчашки жидкости на следы от верхних зубов — и с облегчением услышал, как зелье пузырится, проникая внутрь порезов.

— Работает!

— Что ж, это хотя бы не зря, — сквозь зубы прошипел Грейвз и сам повернул руку, давая обработать вторую часть укуса. Ньют молча поразился его выдержке. Он сам бы, вероятно, все-таки заорал.

Для очистки совести он попытался наложить на очищенную рану Conduc, но чары не сработали. Ну конечно. 

— Может, ты все-таки сядешь? Не хочу шить на весу, — предложил Ньют, убирая склянки и чашку обратно.

— А я не хочу садиться в таком окружении. Тут не самая лучшая компания. Лучше уж зафиксируй мне руку магией, если что — я разобью твои чары.

— Хорошо, — Ньют послушался, затем обработал иглу и нитку обеззараживающим заклинанием — на предметах оно продолжало прекрасно действовать — и принялся шить, стягивая края раны. Персиваль смотрел куда-то в сторону, бдительный и напряженный, только лицо застыло еще больше. 

Грубые черные стежки покрыли порезы, стягивая разорванные мышцы и кожу вместе. Рана находилась у самого локтя, и судя по тому, что рукой Персиваль мог двигать, а кровь шла довольно умеренно — обошлось без действительно серьезного ранения. Впрочем, в данных условиях и текущего было более чем достаточно.

Ньют заклинанием очистил пальцы, иглу и нитку от крови, убрал их обратно в коробку и направил палочку на бинт — тот послушно обвил предплечье Грейвза, скрывая под собой укус.

— Все, — с облегчением выдохнул Ньют. — Рукой, конечно, шевелить теперь нельзя… Сделать перевязь? Или?..

— Или. Предпочту удерживать ее магически. Возможно, в какой-то момент колдовать левой рукой мне понадобится больше, чем сберечь рану.

— Хорошо. Персиваль, я все понимаю, у тебя гордость и бдительность, но, может, сейчас ты сядешь? Давай отойдем в дальний от коридоров угол. У нас все равно не выйдет все время простоять на ногах. И если я хоть что-то знаю об укусах и кровопотере — тебе плохо, кружится голова, и бьет озноб, — Ньют терпеливо уговаривал, надеясь, что мозгов у аврора больше, чем паранойи и гордости. Он оказался прав — Персиваль кивнул, соглашаясь, и медленно направился в дальний угол помещения. Раненая рука, прижатая магическими путами, была зафиксирована у груди, но палочку из правой ладони Грейвз так и не выпустил.

— Выпей, — Ньют опустился на пол рядом с Персивалем, еще раз порылся в расширенном пространстве пальто, вытащил флакон зелья и протянул.

— Стандартное кроветворное? — уточнил тот, аккуратно принимая флакон и открывая его с помощью магии. 

— Именно. 

— Ньют. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, что еще есть у тебя в карманах. Я уже устал удивляться.

— Многое. Все то, что может срочно понадобиться при моей работе. Самые ходовые лекарства, кое-какие вещи… В целом — то, за чем может не быть времени лезть в чемодан. Скажем, всякие редкие лекарства и ингредиенты я держу в чемодане, а противоядия — в кармане.

— Впечатляет, — скупо похвалил Персиваль. Ньют пожал плечами:

— На данный момент самое замечательное — то, что у меня там есть и еда. Чтобы приманить, успокоить или отвлечь крупного хищника, или травоядного, или питающегося рыбой… Так что нам не нужно считать, сколько мы сможем бродить в поисках выхода на одной воде, пока не свалимся.

— Еще одна хорошая новость, — Персиваль оперся спиной о стену, подогнув одну ногу — конечно же, чтобы было удобнее резко вскочить — и вернул Ньюту пустой флакон. — Среди кучи плохих. У тебя есть идеи, почему гаргулья напала? 

— Гаргулья? Хм… Ну, можно и так ее назвать. Какие-то идеи, кроме той, что она напала потому, что мы вернулись в тот же зал?

— Да, кроме этой, — подтвердил Персиваль.

— Нет, — честно признался Ньют. — Я вообще не вижу здесь никакой логики. Оно все…

— Нарочитое. Ты хочешь сказать — нарочитое. Как будто не для чего-то конкретного, а специально ради веселого досуга тех, кто сюда попадет.

— Да, — сразу согласился Ньют. 

— И если мы поймем, для чего это место создано, может, поймем и то, как выбраться, — закончил мысль Персиваль. — И что нам дальше делать. Но как бы там ни было, не считаю, что сидеть на одном месте будет верным вариантом. Ты согласен?

— Абсолютно.

— Если мы сделаем что-то не то и спровоцируем на атаку всех гаргулий… Что ж, это будет нашей последней проблемой.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Ньют усмехнулся.

— Потому что он близок к твоему, а людям нравятся, когда разделяют их взгляды, — Персиваль пожал плечами, вернее, правым плечом. — Впрочем, идейные противоречия в такой ситуации не пошли бы нам на пользу. 

— Кхм… Ладно. Мы продолжаем искать выход или подсказку, рисуя план лабиринта и стараясь не заходить второй раз в те залы с гаргульями, где мы уже были? — предложил Ньют.

— Согласен. Правда, я совсем не уверен, что это действительно на что-то влияет, возможно, они оживают по другой причине, а мы просто заблуждаемся.

— Не спорю, но у нас нет других предположений.

— Нет. И, Ньют, я буду очень рад услышать, что план при тебе, а не сгорел или испарился.

— Можешь радоваться, — Ньют вытащил листок бумаги из-за пазухи, достал карандаш, отметил их текущее положение крестиком и показал лист Персивалю. Тот пристально изучал запутанные, лишенные логики линии некоторое время, после чего сказал:

— По крайней мере, мне кажется, что карандаш показывает все верно, а не съезжает из-за расширяющих чар. Я узнаю эти повороты.

— Да, так и есть, — подтвердил Ньют. — Я следил. Но теперь…

— Ты будешь продолжать следить, — оборвал его Грейвз, — я все равно пойду первым. Да, я знаю, что ты не домашний мальчик, но это место больше похоже на мою работу, а не на твою. И я по-прежнему могу сражаться.

— Хорошо, — Ньют кивнул. — Мы идем дальше или?..

— Идем дальше, если ты не возражаешь, — Персивал поймал его взгляд, — я сам могу отследить свое состояние, мне не настолько плохо, чтобы требовалось отлежаться. А если станет — я скажу сам. Я не самоубийца, Ньют.

— Ладно, ладно, согласен, — Ньют испытал острое, но короткое желание поднять руки в примирительном жесте, показывая, что принял аргументы Грейвза и готов сделать так, как тот решил. Но удержался — он вообще редко жестикулировал, животных пугали подобные движения — и вместо этого просто встал. Руки Персивалю он не протянул — не примет, не настолько ему плохо. Тесей в такой ситуации, возможно, и принял бы — но Тесей был его братом и самым близким человеком, а Грейвз — случайным знакомым, с которым предстояло пытаться не помереть вместе.

Ньют, мысленно попеняв себе, что не сделал этого раньше, зачаровал листок на устойчивость к воде, огню и разрывам, повесил его в то же положение, что и до нападения, пристроил карандаш на место. Персиваль дождался, пока он закончит, и медленно зашагал к выходу. С палочкой наготове.

Ньют последовал за ним.

Не возвращаясь в зал, где пришлось драться, они прошли обратно и свернули в пропущенный ранее поворот. Коридор убегал в темноту, виляя — то поворачивал нормально, под прямым углом, то начинал извиваться. Один раз карандаш выписал на листочке лежащую на боку восьмерку — знак бесконечности, и Ньют понадеялся, что это не зловещая примета, а недоброе чувство юмора создателя этого… подземелья.

Через какое-то время им снова стали встречаться залы — статуи были в каждом втором, еще часть украшали просто колонны, но те вроде бы не собирались оживать и нападать. В первый раз они прошли мимо ряда в пять изваяний очень медленно и аккуратно, практически крадучись — но ничего так и не случилось.

Хотя план показывал, что в эту часть лабиринта их еще не заносило, Ньюта все равно преследовало противное чувство, что ничего не менялось. Коридоры не отличались друг от друга, даже когда разница на самом деле была — в изгибе, ширине или высоте, залы — тоже. Они не были одинаковыми в прямом смысле этого слова, но каждый следующий был таким же, как и все предыдущие. 

Первые два часа это раздражало, еще через три — ощущение поблекло, еще через час — вернулось снова.

А потом Персиваль остановился, обойдя по кругу очередной зал — не самый большой, идеально пустой, ни колонн, ни статуй — и заявил:

— Думаю, тут стоит сделать привал. 

— Лучше остановиться сразу на ночь, — предложил Ньют, достал часы и проверил время. — Полдевятого.

— Детское время.

— Здесь нет ничего детского, а тебе надо отдохнуть. И я буду дежурить первым — я не ранен.

Персиваль совсем немного помолчал, затем кивнул:

— Хорошо, — несмотря на очевидно въевшуюся в кровь и плоть аврора привычку командовать, с Грейвзом оказалось на удивление просто договориться, и Ньюта это обнадеживало.

Они устроились в самом дальнем углу зала, в запасах пальто нашлась пара одеял — старых, страшных и потрепанных, но на данный момент это не волновало даже франта Персиваля. Он не стал их трансфигурировать или создавать что-то свое. То ли было уже не до того, то ли в походных условиях Грейвз смотрел на вещи иначе.

Ньют добыл из глубин расширенного пространства в пальто часть коровьей туши, отделил пару кусков и зажарил на магическом огне, убрав остатки храниться под действием сохраняющего их свежесть заклинания. После кровопотери для восстановления сил лучше всего подходило именно мясо.

Они не поговорили — Персиваль вырубился, едва они договорились о том, по сколько часов каждый из них дежурит. 

Ньют остался в темноте и тишине.

Фактически, темноты не было — теперь он сам поддерживал Lumos Maxima, ярко освещающий зал, но наколдованный свет казался ему обманкой, иллюзией. За пределами освещенного помещения тянулись мили и мили темноты, полной и абсолютной, словно в пещере, никогда не видевшей солнечного света.

Ньют предпочел бы пещеру.

Тесей, несомненно, переживал и уже развил бурную деятельность по расследованию и поиску. На него должны были давить с трех сторон… А то и с четырех. Министерство Магии, из здания которого пропали сразу два мага, а один из них — иностранный гость, приехавший восстанавливать репутацию. МАКУСА — его глава Аврората пропал, будучи в гостях. Семья — за то, что в очередной раз не уследил за младшим братом, и тот куда-то делся при таких подозрительных обстоятельствах. И напоследок — собственные совесть и чувство долга Тесея. 

Ньют попытался выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что сейчас происходит в Британии, сосредотачиваясь на звуке дыхания другого человека, не дающем тишине полностью воцариться. Получалось так себе, совсем не так хорошо, как обычно. Видимо, происходящее выбило его из колеи серьезнее, чем он сам думал. Может, еще и подземелье сказывалось.

Ньют смотрел в темноту коридора, куда не доставал Lumos.

«Мои животные».


	4. Chapter 4

— Перси, — Ньют тихо произнес его имя, и этого хватило, чтобы проснуться.

Реальность опустилась на Грейвза, осязаемая и насмешливая — эй, помнишь, где ты? Ты опять в плену! Весело, правда?

— Никаких изменений, — доложил Ньют, вставая и перебираясь на спальное место, только что освобожденное Персивалем.

— Хорошо. Lumos Maxima.

— Nox, — отозвались уже откуда-то из под одеяла. 

Случайный... спутник? товарищ по передряге? — уже свернулся клубочком на нагретом месте и если еще не отключился, пользуясь возможностью поспать, то очень скоро это сделает.

Персиваль сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Камень не холодил так, как должен был, сидеть оказалось вполне удобно, а станет неудобно — можно и наколдовать себе что-нибудь. Рука тупо ныла, лишь изредка простреливая вспышками яркой боли, видимо, драконово (во всех смыслах этого слова) зелье было в какой-то мере и обезболивающим. Хотя бы в смысле «прижигает так, что потом и рану, и руку не чувствуешь». 

Что ж, это был не худший вариант. Персиваль не боялся боли, по долгу службы он был прекрасно с ней знаком и умел терпеть столько, сколько нужно — но также он хорошо знал, что боль забирает силы, отвлекает внимание, мешает и в решающий момент может не дать совершить самый нужный рывок.

Зал действительно не изменился. О том, что время все-таки шло, свидетельствовали только стрелки часов, улучшившееся самочувствие и жажда. Но воды можно было наколдовать сколько угодно.

Может, в следующую ночь поставить сигнальные чары? Но будут ли они здесь работать... Что вообще может сработать против гаргульи, способной выпрыгнуть из любого места пола, а возможно, и стен? Или спросить у Ньюта, может ли кто-то из его зверей посторожить. И вообще спросить, кто при нем.

Порт-ключ прислали лично ему, еще и оформив так, чтобы он точно коснулся. Кто мог подделать подпись Тесея? Либо достаточно мощный маг — сильнее Тесея, который на магическую силу не жаловался, либо кто-то из его окружения, имевший доступ к палочке и, может быть, к его крови.

Кто бы это ни был, ничего хорошего Персивалю он точно не хотел. Убить? Довольно... заковыристый способ. Хотя есть возможность, что и действенный — Грейвз не знал о подземелье достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью предположить свою дальнейшую судьбу. Но было бы проще подкинуть ему яд или проклятый артефакт. У убийцы не нашлось ничего достаточно надежного? Но был бы человек, а способ можно выискать.

Если предполагается, что он отсюда не выберется, то его хотели убить, и довольно неприятным способом, заставив перед этим помучиться, побегать и поискать выхода.

Если предполагается, что он должен выбраться — хотели подставить Тесея и подмочить и так не до конца высохшую репутацию Персиваля Грейвза. 

Но случайное прикосновение — он почти поверил, что прикосновение действительно было случайным — младшего Скамандера к тому же порт-ключу явно спутало карты. Наличие Ньюта здорово повышало шансы выжить, как Персиваль уже убедился. Ну, если Тесей лично не открутит ему голову даже в случае самого радостного исхода, при котором они оба выйдут из лабиринта. Если же все сложится так, что он дотянет до выхода, а Ньют — нет, то старший Скамандер убьет Персиваля собственноручно, наплевав на все подробности вроде дружбы, несчастливой случайности, по которой его брат здесь оказался, и политических последствий.

Впрочем, и без этого Грейвз сделает все, чтобы выбраться только вместе. Ньют не был беззащитным, но он не являлся аврором — и не был никому обязан ни умирать, ни защищать, тем более, попав в расставленную не для него ловушку.

Долгий пакостный способ умереть или просто пошататься и выйти? То, что гаргульи не спешили оживать, очевидно говорило о том, что быстрая смерть пленника лабиринта не была нужна его создателю.

Персиваль не думал, что виновником его нынешнего плена являлся тот же темный маг, что и в прошлый раз. Да, это было бы самым очевидным вариантом, самым лежащим на поверхности решением... И таким решениям он никогда не доверял. Зачем он Гриндельвальду? Лично он — точно не за чем. Грейвз мог бы сказать о нем, что темный маг практичен, невероятно хитер и не любит зря распыляться на то, что ему на самом деле не нужно, а если бы смерть Персиваля ему требовалась, он бы прекрасно смог ее обеспечить и раньше. 

Зато конфликт между МАКУСА и британским Министерством Магии — другое дело. Разделяй и властвуй, наводи смуту и бери все в свои руки — это работало, работает и будет работать во все времена и во всех обществах.

Грейвз попытался прикинуть, предъявит ли Серафина обвинения конкретно Тесею. Получалось, что это маловероятно — она тоже с сомнением относилась к настолько очевидным обвинениям. А вот будет ли для нее иметь значение то, что сам Персиваль верил — насколько мог, конечно, на своей должности — Тесею? Нет, не будет. Предать могут только те, кому веришь.

Пока стрелки часов не показали, что уже утро, Грейвз развлекался, по очереди просчитывая реакцию каждого из его коллег на случившееся, и общее развитие событий.

*

— Не улетай далеко, — сказал Ньют злыдню, вскидывая руку. Персиваль с интересом и опаской проследил взглядом сине-зеленое крылатое существо, но злыдень им не интересовался, отправившись нарезать круги под потолком зала. Ньют заранее предупредил, что выпустит своего питомца полетать, и объяснил Грейвзу, что злыдень не будет его атаковать, ему всего лишь нужно размять крылья, а питомцу — что Персиваль не еда и не враг.

— Твое оружие и твой друг? — спросил Грейвз, не сводя взгляда с «птички».

— Мой друг и мой помощник, — поправил Ньют. — Он очень умен и прекрасно меня понимает, всегда сам знает, чего я от него хочу, нужно лишь немного подсказать. 

— Ты не выпустил его против гаргульи. Боялся, что он попадет под заклинание?

— Нет. У него отличный иммунитет к магии, он может отбивать заклинания. Но в этот раз он не мог нам помочь, только рисковал бы пострадать физически — статуя-то каменная.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Персиваль. Ньют резко зашипел, вытягивая руку, и злыдень спикировал точно в ладонь, еще в полете превратившись в маленький шипастый кокон.

— Нужно обработать твою рану, — напомнил Ньют. Грейвз, не возражая, скинул пиджак, закатал рубашку и размотал бинт.

Кожа вокруг швов слегка покраснела и припухла.

— Все в рамках нормы, — заверил Ньют, Персиваль лишь кивнул — ему реже приходилось иметь дело с ранами, которые нельзя затянуть магией. — У меня есть еще одна хорошая новость, — на свет снова появились темный флакончик и чашка, — это зелье настолько ядреное, что раз в сутки будет вполне достаточно для обработки. Если два-три, как полагается, то можно и кожу сжечь...

— Отлично, — прошипел Грейвз. Обещая незабываемые ощущения, Ньют ни капельки не врал — обработка раны драконьим зельем хоть и не дотягивала до Круцио, но уверенно претендовала на второе место. Впрочем, на швы это было менее больно, чем прямо внутрь порезов.

Ньют закончил, бинты снова закрыли предплечье. Персиваль, поводя в воздухе здоровой рукой, оделся обратно, минимально тревожа рану. Отголоски боли, похожей одновременно на ожог и заморозку, пробегали от пальцев до плеча, но постепенно гасли. Ничего, терпимо.

Ньют уже вовсю копался в карманах пальто, время от времени кидая на Грейвза оценивающие взгляды и возвращаясь к своему занятию. 

— Это тебе, — через пару минут к Персивалю по воздуху подплыла тарелка... хотя, скорее, миска или плошка, выщербленная и деревянная, с какими-то странными черточками — рунами? — на ободке. На тарелке лежал набор из куска мяса непонятного цвета и несколько незнакомых фруктов.

— Чем ты собираешься меня кормить? — поинтересовался Грейвз, ловя тарелку.

— Тем, что поможет тебе восстановить силы и потерю крови, — объяснил Ньют, держа в руках свою порцию, и Персивалю стало ясно, что за взгляды на него кидали — да ему подбирали рацион, как одному из питомцев! Кстати, о питомцах... — С тобой только злыдень?

— Да, — кивнул Ньют. — К счастью, больше никого.

После завтрака они двинулись дальше в прежнем порядке. Ньюту пришлось увеличить листок с планом и уменьшить масштаб — подземелья оказались невероятно просторными, не какой-то маленький лабиринтик. Даже при учете того, что они не блуждали, знали, где находятся, и не возвращались туда, где уже были — карта неуклонно росла, разворачивая все новые и новые мили коридоров и поворотов. 

Прижатая чарами к груди рука неумолимо напоминала о себе неприятным подергиванием, но это вполне можно было игнорировать. Хуже было то, что разговаривать никто из них не решался, а постоянное чередование одного и того же грозило ввести в транс. У Персиваля никогда не было причин сомневаться в своей устойчивости и привычке ко всяким опасным ситуациям, но неприятное чувство, словно он — аврор-новичок, только после обучения, на первом серьезном и страшном задании, как будто подкрадывалось к нему. 

Ньюта, как выяснилось, тоже преследовало что-то подобное.

— Здесь еще больше опасного, чем казалось, — сказал он во время краткого перерыва на отдых.

Они устроились в очередном зале, как всегда — без колонн, без статуй, максимально далеко от всех коридоров. Возможно, это было глупо — кто сказал, что в зачарованном лабиринте у стены опаснее, чем у прохода? Но привычка брала свое.

— Ты тоже ощущаешь беспокойство? — высказался Грейз. Ньют кивнул:

— Да, и понимаешь, это не то беспокойство, которое я должен ощущать. Конечно, никто из нас не рад быть здесь. Из-за нашего исчезновения творится невесть что, мы идем по кое-как составленному плану действий и не знаем, приведет ли это к чему-то... Но я мог бы справиться. И ты тоже. 

— Но что-то нам мешает, — закончил мысль Персиваль. — Ты хочешь сказать, это какие-то чары?

— Чары? — удивленно переспросил Ньют. — Ты лучше разбираешься в темной магии. А я очень сомневаюсь, что здесь участвовало какое-то редкое зелье или ингредиент...

— Если это был обряд, то могут быть какие-то редкие ингредиенты.

— Могут. Но я никогда не изучал эту область применения и ничего не могу сказать, — Ньют сунул руку в рукав и погладил себя пальцами по предплечью... Нет, не себя, злыдня.

— Что мы имеем... — Персиваль вздохнул. Он предпочитал сначала продумать все про себя и лишь потом высказывать, но они должны сравнить впечатления и подумать меньше. — Я не могу взять себя в руки настолько эффективно, как предполагал, — признался он. — Нет, у меня нет желания заорать и убежать куда глаза глядят. Но мне порядком неуютно, и это не имеет ничего общего с раной. А тебе?

— То же самое, — Ньют оперся локтем о колено и подбородком о руку, — я не могу выгнать из головы мысли о том, что происходит с моими зверями и с Тесеем. Обычно я просто сосредотачиваюсь на деле, не думая об остальном. А сейчас подобные мысли нам точно не полезны.

— Ты хорошо держишься.

— Ты тоже. 

— Кхм. Спасибо. 

— Надеюсь, мы оба не переоцениваем себя, полагая, что нервы у нас сдают из-за чар, а не сами по себе, — криво усмехнулся Ньют.

*

После еще нескольких часов блужданий Персиваль поймал себя на позорном желании побиться головой о каменную стену.

— Предлагаю вернуться чуть назад, — голос Ньюта был приглушенным — да что там, он почти шептал, — и остановиться вот в этом зале, он как раз подходит.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Грейвз, обрадовавшись предложению. Выходит, не только он больше не может смотреть на эти бесконечные повороты?

В помещении Ньют сел в дальний угол, снова сунул ладонь в рукав и принялся гладить питомца, невидяще глядя куда-то перед собой и сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Расскажи о злыдне, — попросил Грейвз, надеясь, что это поможет разбить тишину и вернуть им хоть немного душевного равновесия.

— О злыдне? — переспросил Ньют рассеянно, но затем чуть оживился. — Тебе о виде или конкретно о моем?

— О твоем питомце, — решил Персиваль.

— Я привез его из Бельгийского Конго, — Ньют аккуратно извлек зеленый шипастый кокон из рукава и принялся поглаживать, не выпуская из ладони и ловко обходя шипы. — Злыдень со мной почти год, но так и не согласился ни на какое имя, поэтому называю его просто по виду. Его сородичи обитают в тропических лесах, на уровне полога. Большую часть дня они дремлют, свернувшись в кокон, вылетают лишь ради питания или спаривания. Злыдни неприхотливы, им достаточно есть где-то раз в неделю, питаются они и падалью, и чужой добычей, и своей. Только тогда, когда еды вокруг совсем нет, они нападают на млекопитающих, оглушают с налету, запускают язык в ухо или нос, впрыскивают яд, который разжижает мозг, и высасывают его, — Ньют чуть выпрямился и расслабился. Очевидно, рассказывать о животных он был готов всегда. 

— Ты напишешь о нем в книге? — поинтересовался Персиваль, поздравив себя — кажется, идея отвлечься на разговор была удачной.

— Нет. Их популяция хоть и не очень многочисленна, но ей не грозит вымирание. Они прекрасно живут в джунглях и им совсем не нужно, чтобы мир о них узнал, — Ньют покачал головой. — В тропических лесах столько видов животных — обычных и волшебных — что мне не хватит самой долгой жизни их всех найти, не то что изучить или описать. 

— Но этого ты нашел, — поощрил его продолжать Грейвз. Он сел поудобнее, опираясь здоровой правой рукой о шершавый каменный пол.

— Это вышло случайно. Я подманил молодого самца, более активного и любопытного, едой. Хотел рассмотреть вид поближе. А злыдню понравилось, и он отказаться улетать обратно. Видимо, решил, что я дерево, повис на мне и лег спать, — Ньют перевернул руку с питомцем тыльной стороной вверх, демонстрируя, что кокон прилип к ладони и сам не падает. — Он сам принял решение, что будет мне помогать в случае опасности, я его не просил.

Грейвз лишь кивнул. По рассказам Тесея он знал, что Ньют придерживался той точки зрения, согласно которой это он был для своих животных, а не они для него.

— Почему у него такое имя? В смысле, название вида.

— Перевод с местного диалекта на английский, — Ньют последний раз погладил злыдня и убрал обратно в рукав, — местные стараются не приближаться к участкам, где обитают злыдни, но кроме местных же, никто не верит в их существование и не забирается так глубоко в лес, что только к лучшему. Знаешь, мне кажется, я готов идти дальше, — внезапно сменив тему, он поднял глаза на Персиваля. — А ты?

— Тоже, — кивнул тот, вставая. — Пошли.

*

Ньют задумчиво смотрел на карту, водя по ней кончиком волшебной палочки, за которой тянулся след мелких сверкающих искр, прилипающих к бумаге.

— Мы можем пройти вот здесь и здесь, и выйдем обратно в галерею, — указал он, — и даже не встретимся со статуями.

— Хорошо, — одобряет Грейвз, — тогда ты будешь указывать мне, куда свернуть.

Они обнаружили, что лабиринт хоть и огромный, но всё же не бесконечный. Новые коридоры и залы заканчивались, больше проходов не было — и оставалось только вернуться обратно. Слева от галереи, скорее всего, было еще много всего неизведанного... и вряд ли приятного.

На пробу Грейвз попытался заклинать стены, но они в упор проигнорировали его попытки. Ощущать себя бессильным было ужасно неприятно — он редко сталкивался с магией сильнее чем его собственная. Хотя и не факт, что автор лабиринта был непременно выдающейся мощи магом — в собственно созданном пространстве построивший его маг является хозяином. Достаточно умело обращаться с заклинаниями, сочетая их между собой — и даже более сильный волшебник не сможет разбить чары изнутри. Если не обладает знаниями о постройке.

Наверное, у Ньюта было свое мнение насчет магически созданных пространств — он разбирался в них лучше Персиваля. Грейвз решил спросить об этом на привале — возможно, потом они попробуют и этот способ. 

К вечеру они успели вернуться к галерее, пройти в левый коридор — средний обследуют попозже — пройти еще несколько миль, прежде чем нашли место для ночевки. Ньют предложил дежурить в том же порядке, и Персиваль согласился, подумав, что вряд ли сможет заснуть, зная, что рядом никто не бодрствует, сколько сигнальных чар ни навесь.

Когда он открыл глаза, рядом сидел Тесей, поддерживая Lumos и внимательно глядя в проемы коридоров.

— О, я уже думал тебя будить. Давай, вставай, и еще раз попробуем выбраться из этой дряни. 

Персиваль кивнул и поднялся, уменьшая наколдованное одеяло и пряча его в карман. Наколдовав себе воды, чтобы проснуться, умывался, проводя по лицу двумя мокрыми ладонями. 

— Пошли, пока нас там окончательно не потеряли.

— С них и похоронить с почестями станется, — хмыкнул Скамандер. — Поставят нам по красивому кенотафу, мне в Ирландии, тебе в Америке, будут пафосно горевать и делить наши места. А мы потом будем думать, как вернуть место обратно и кому и куда запихать эти кенотафы.

— Разве кенотафы именно ставят? — Персиваль занял свое место ведущего, Тесей пристроился за ним и чуть сбоку. — Это же пустая могила.

— И памятник — тоже. Так что ставят, ставят. 

Выбираться из подобного места вместе с Мерседес — сложнее, чем в одиночку. Если уж попадать в передряги, то Грейвз предпочел бы любого из своих коллег. А Мерседес, во-первых, работала колдомедиком, а не аврором, во-вторых — была любимой женщиной. Что все сильно осложняло.

Она держалась молодцом, собранная и хладнокровная, как обычно, шла четко позади него, но Персиваль не смог заранее учесть, что нападут сзади.

Он повернулся, накрывая Мерседес Protego от твари, похожей на помесь единорога с волком. Как статуи в залах, мимо которых они проходили. Как каменное существо могло подойти тихо?!

Мерседес нырнула ему за спину, ставя свой собственный щит, существо прыгнуло на него, отлетело, отброшенной волной силы — тяжелое, словно он пытался поднять дом — упало на пол, погрузилось в нем, исчезло, Грейвз закрутил головой, пытаясь предугадать, где появится тварь, не успел, кинул взгляд за спину и увидел как Мерседес падает вперед, а из ее груди торчит окровавленный каменный рог навалившейся сзади твари. 

Персиваль продолжал планомерно обходить коридоры, размышляя, по какой именно причине Тесею понадобилось присылать ему порт-ключ в это гиблое место при стольких свидетелях? В голову лезли только дурацкие идеи, что кое-чей обожаемый брат свихнулся и потребовал мести хотя бы тому, чью личину носил Гриндельвальд, и старший нарочно устроил все на глазах у Ньюта. Но нет, бред, вчера он сам и добровольно тайком отправился в поместье Скамандеров, при желании Тесей мог бы, например, заманить его в чемодан и там хоть расчленять на радость младшенькому. 

Ну или порт-ключ прислал вовсе не Тесей, а кто-то, очень очевидно оформляющий подставы, и изумленный неожиданным исчезновением гостя младший Скамандер уже доложил о случившемся в его кабинете брату. 

Схватка с каменной тварью, очень отдаленно напоминающей дракона, измотала его — пришлось постоянно уворачиваться, но в итоге он смог найти подходящие чары и убедить гаргулью, что она просто статуя...

— Перси! Персиваль! — резкий голос с нотками тревоги прямо-таки ввинтился в уши. Грейвз вздрогнул и только после этого перевел взгляд на Ньюта.

Он сидел у стены в очередном зале, где они собирались спать, перед ним на коленях стоял очень встревоженный Ньют Скамандер, одной рукой цепляющийся за его плечо, другой — перехвативший чужое запястье с палочкой.

— Ты меня видишь? Узнаешь? — уже тише спросил Ньют, пристально вглядываясь в глаза. 

— Да, и вижу, и узнаю, и сознаю, где я. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я не буду нападать, — попросил Грейвз, и чужая хватка исчезла. Он встал, сделал пару шагов, чтобы чуть размяться и оценить обстановку. В воздухе висели две деревянные плошки с едва начатым ужином — а это означало, что он еще не успел лечь спать и видеть сон никак не мог.

Ньют тоже встал, не желая оставаться в уязвимой позиции.

— Ты можешь объяснить, что это было? Что с тобой случилось?

Персиваль вздохнул:

— Как это выглядело с твоей стороны, я не знаю. Но вот я, кажется, всё-таки схожу с ума.


	5. Chapter 5

Ньют еще никогда не уделял так много внимания Злыдню.

Конечно, он любил своего питомца — он любил их всех! — но Злыдень был личностью необщительной, в разговорах и нежностях не нуждался, а Ньют всегда уважал подобные желания. Если животное не хочет с тобой общаться, значит, уйди и не приставай.

Но и любящий обниматься Дугал, и разговорчивый Пикетт, и компанейские лунтелята, и Винс — взрослый самец угроба, и все остальные его животные остались в Британии. Впрочем, наверняка Тесей уже забрал чемодан в поместье. 

И теперь Ньют чувствовал себя так, словно его самого не было с ним. Или хотя бы части. 

Он нуждался в своих животных больше, чем они сами нуждались в нем. Приходилось это признать.

Злыдень флегматично игнорировал поглаживания по кокону — они его не тревожили, и Ньют разрешал себе трогать питомца во время привалов, ощущая теплую, сухую и плотную кожу под пальцем.

К счастью, в карманах пальто была пища и для Злыдня, но пока что кормить его не требовалось. 

Ньют, конечно, не собирался ложиться и помирать где-то в углу лабиринта, но при мысли о том, что он может угробить животное, которое, доверившись ему, само решило покинуть родные леса и отправиться с ним, появлялось и вовсе отчаянное желание выбраться.

*

Зачарованный лабиринт, несмотря на внушительные размеры, все таки обладал и концом, и краем, к большому облегчению Ньюта.

Правда, левая часть подземелья ничем принципиально не отличалась от правой. Все так же провожали их гладкими каменными глазами статуи драконов, пустые коридоры ныряли в высокие залы, выходили из них и вели дальше, в мир, где ничего не менялось.

Персиваль оказался отличным спутником для подобного приключения — бдительный, собранный, спокойный и деловитый, не позволяющий себе впасть в неконтролируемую паранойю или гордыню, мешающую признавать собственную слабость.

После разговора с обоюдным признанием стало одновременно легче и тревожнее — вдвоем сходить с ума, конечно, приятнее, как и знать, что не ты один внезапно оказался недостаточно крепким, но если адекватность потеряют оба, это будет конец.

*

Ньют еще раз поискал логику в линиях плана, вздохнул, уменьшил листок, сложил в карман и принялся выискивать им ужин, стоя к Персивалю спиной. Закончив, он повернулся, чтобы отдать тарелку — и замер.

Его спутник сидел на земле в привычной позе, и очень пристально и внимательно смотрел на что-то рядом с ним — на пустое место рядом с ним.

Губы слегка шевелились, как при шепоте, потом Персиваль медленно поднял руку.

Ньют кинулся на него, не думая, схватил запястье правой руки, аккуратно перехватил левую, сжал пальцы. Поймал взгляд — нет, не поймал, Грейвз смотрел на кого-то другого, не видя Ньюта. 

— Перси? Ты меня слышишь? — может, помогут слова? — Персиваль? Мистер Грейвз? — не видя реакции, Ньют подался вперед, надавливая локтем на рану, но Грейвз, очевидно, даже не почувствовал этого.

Можно попробовать громче, если не выйдет — отобрать палочку, попытаться использовать чары...

— Перси! Персиваль! — с громкостью голоса у Ньюта обычно проблем не было, но сейчас ему самому показалось, что вышел довольно тихий крик — лабиринт поглотил звук и не подавился. Зато Грейвз вздрогнул, поморщился и наконец-то увидел Ньюта.

Убедившись, что Персиваль вернулся, Ньют отпустил его, встал и выслушал признание в том, что тот, кажется, сходит с ума.

— Что с тобой было? — Ньют категорично потребовал ответа, и Грейвз неохотно поделился:

— Я был здесь же, в лабиринте. Но не с тобой. 

— Галлюцинации?

— Вроде того. 

— Ты видел кого-то на моем месте, или ситуация была другая? — продолжал допытываться Ньют.

— Другая. Я шел, или сражался, или вставал после сна. Но не собирался ужинать и спать, как сейчас.

— Похоже на онирический бред, — вслух предположил Ньют. — Ну, так его называют магглы.

— Прости, что? — удивился Персиваль. — Откуда у тебя такие познания?

Он медленно и аккуратно отложил палочку чуть подальше от себя, и Ньют, уже открывший рот для ответа, поперхнулся словами. Но взял себя в руки и объяснил:

— Я читал маггловский справочник по инфекциям, чтобы выяснить, не является ли что-то из этого последствием контактов с магическими животными. И если бы у тебя были именно галлюцинации — они вписались бы в окружающий мир, может, подменили бы что-то собой. А ты был в другом месте в своем сознании. Для меня это выглядело, словно ты застыл и смотрел на что-то несуществующее.

— Я хоть не колдовал? — уточнил Грейвз. Ньют покачал головой:

— Нет, не колдовал, да и едва двигался, — он подумал и добавил: — И если учесть, что так быстро и до таких ярких проявлений с ума все-таки не сходят, то это местная магия.

Персиваль выругался, как показалось Ньюту — одновременно досадно и облегченно.

— Это хоть чем предварялось? Какие-нибудь странные ощущения, шумы, голоса? Жар в руке? — расспросы продолжались.

— Ничем. Я просто сидел, а потом все изменилось. И еще раз. И еще один. Потом я услышал тебя, — Персиваль задумчиво смотрел на палочку, которая оказалась не при нем, кажется, впервые с момента попадания в лабиринт.

— Все веселее и веселее, — пробормотал Ньют, садясь обратно на пол. — Я не знаю, почему так произошло, откуда оно взялось, и как это предотвратить. Ты, думаю, тоже. Так что все, что я могу предложить — действовать по тому же плану.

И надеяться, что они оба окончательно не сойдут с ума и не наделают чего-то абсолютно неисправимого. 

*

Ньют ждал, что с ним тоже случится что-то подобное, особенно — на его дежурстве, долгом, неприятном и напряженном. Но бредовые видения не спешили к нему, как и не собирался никуда уходить тяжелый мерзкий ком посередине груди, за ребрами. Как будто только что проснулся от кошмара, и хоть уже понимаешь, что это неправда, пока не можешь избавиться от того паршивого ощущения, когда что-то глобально не так, и по телу ходят отголоски противного промозглого холода, и мышцы вялые, не готовые действовать, и хочется уткнуться в чье-то теплое тело, прижаться и переждать, пока все станет хорошо.

Но Ньют уже понимал, что это чувство не пройдет. Не тогда, когда он часами всматривался в темный проем коридора.

На следующий день они нашли еще один край лабиринта — левая часть оказалась чуть меньше правой. Изучая план в поисках обратного пути к еще не обследованным местам, Ньют подумал, что если бы не схема подземелья, он сам был бы уверен, что они так и не ушли никуда от самых первых коридоров. 

Персиваль просмотрел составленный Ньютом маршрут, одобрил, затем утащил на привал, за что Ньют был ему только благодарен. Ему требовалось отдохнуть — не столько дать покой ногам, сколько перестать следить за извивами стен, перестать молчать, подавлять нарастающую нервозность, попытаться уложить ее спать чем-то простым, человеческим, например — общением со Злыднем и своим спутником.

— Ньют, — заговорил Персиваль, как только они сели бок о бок спиной к стене, — ты мог бы разобраться в местных заклинаниях? Должен признать, я никогда особенно не увлекался расширением пространства — не в твоих масштабах.

— Предлагаешь разбить их изнутри, как чары, оживившие статую? — уточнил Ньют, и Грейвз кивнул. Для настолько малознакомых людей они на удивление неплохо понимали друг друга. — Я думал об этом, и будь я более уверен — уже бы попытался. Оно довольно странно составлено, я пользуюсь другими принципами при создании своего пространства. Такое ощущение, что здесь применяли устаревший подход.

— То есть, подземелье старое? — оживился аврор. Ньют знал подобную реакцию и по себе, и на примере Тесея — еще одна деталь, кусочек головоломки, который красиво ложится на место, заманчиво обещая привести к полной разгадке.

— Почти наверняка, — он запустил пальцы в рукав, легко трогая угнездившегося там Злыдня. — И я, увы, просто не могу понять, куда бить и как именно разрушать. 

— Что один построил, другой сможет сломать, — заметил Грейвз. — Вряд ли создатель обладал мощью Гриндельвальда.

— Вряд ли, потому что настолько мощных магов мало, — согласился Ньют. — Я бы предположил, что построивший, конечно, не был слабым волшебником, скорее упорным и талантливым, но не таким уж сильным.

— Вроде тебя?

— Нет. Сильнее. Вроде тебя или Тесея. Я, конечно, еще подумаю, что здесь можно сделать, но пока ничего толком не выходит.

— Может выйти позже, — предположил Грейвз, — на волне эмоций…

— Хочешь сказать, что если я сойду с ума, испугаюсь или буду в полном отчаянии, то смогу больше? — прямо спросил Ньют.

— Да, — Персиваль кивнул, подтверждая. — Ты и сам знаешь, что в таких состояниях люди часто способны на большее, чем обычно.

— Знаю, — Ньют согласился, помолчал, потом вздохнул. Крыло Злыдня под пальцами слегка дернулось — питомец пошевелился во сне. — Но сейчас я не знаю, и пока мы сидим, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь, кроме лабиринта. В прошлый раз рассказывал я. Твоя очередь.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — Персиваль не стал спорить, но выглядел слегка удивленным.

— Обычно Тесей рассказывает мне о забавных случаях на работе, забавных и без плохих последствий. У тебя тоже должны быть подобные истории.

— Они есть, — Грейвз кивнул, задумался, помолчал немного. Пальцами он слегка поглаживал рукоятку палочки — почти так же, как сам Ньют гладил Злыдня. 

Выглядел Персиваль, надо сказать, неплохо — чуть бледнее, чем был раньше, в лице больше напряжения и ожидания, но никаких признаков возможного серьезного срыва. Он заговорил, и постепенно его голос стал мягче, плавнее:

— Около десятка лет назад, когда я еще не был директором, в отделе случился знатный переполох. Мы работали, ничто не предвещало никакой беды, и тут из коридора доносятся — вопли, крики, проклятия, звуки заклинаний… Часы не звенят, никакой опасности нет. Выглянули, пытаемся узнать, что происходит — а служащие только смеются, сгибаясь, и ничего не могут объяснить. Пришлось идти на шум, ловить и выяснять, почему почтенная волшебница гоняется по коридорам Конгресса за очень перепуганным мужчиной, поливая его бранью и заклинаниями. Оказалось, что этот не очень почтенный господин был ее мужем. И по совместительству — подозреваемым по недавнему делу о подделке немагических денег, которого сегодня утром доставили в морг. Ибо, увы, подозреваемый скончался незадолго за того, как за ним пришли. На допросе выяснилось, что он просто безмерно испугался правосудия, и решил прикинуться мертвым с помощью чар. Что он дальше планировал — побег из морга? — я так и не узнал, потому как он просто ничего дальше не планировал. Подготовка была неважной… А уже в морге, когда вызвали на опознание его жену, с ней пошел опытный колдомедик, проверил, понял, что труп на самом деле жив, заклинанием привел в чувство. Ну а дальше миссис очень расстроилась… Задержать ее сразу не смогли — смех очень мешает колдовать, особенно молодым аврорам, так что пробежка у дамы вышла неплохой. Правда, наш отдел после этого долго, хм, воспитывали за недостаточное обеспечение безопасности.

Ньют улыбнулся, затем рассмеялся, коротко и тихо, представив себе, как это должно было выглядеть. Персиваль тоже улыбнулся ему — кажется, воспоминание слегка подняло ему настроение.

— Я хотел задать тебе вопрос еще в Британии, — заметил Грейвз, меняя тему, — мне известно, что ты пишешь книгу. Как успехи?

— Большей частью я ее написал, — признался Ньют. — Это не самое сложное, она не должна быть объемной. Мне просто нужно записать то, что я хорошо знаю. Самое сложное — это ее отредактировать. Оставить короткой. Я все еще правлю, переписываю и вычеркиваю. Мне кажется, что важно абсолютно все, и ничего нельзя убрать, но книга же не для меня, а для других волшебников. 

*

Ньют проследил взглядом за карандашом — лабиринт опять издевался над ними, на бумаге появилась идеально ровная, лежащая на боку восьмерка, бесстыдно намекающая на бесконечность — не то, о чем хотелось бы задуматься в этом месте. Персиваль спереди, хоть и не видел карту, тоже понял, что они прошли по кругу, и шепотом чертыхнулся.

— Проклятое животное, нашло куда улетать! — на самом деле Боико сказал совсем не это, но общий смысл был примерно таков. Ньют пока не успел выучить украинский, но уже неплохо понимал, когда кто-то ругался. Насчёт обсценной лексики его просветили в первую очередь.

Семеро драконоводов стояли, скрывшись под дезиллюминационными чарами, и дожидались, пока начальство перестанет ругаться и укажет, куда им двигаться дальше.

Ситуация была незавидной. Когда русская армия вошла в Карпаты, молодой и нервный самец сталебрюха не выдержал происходящего, оглушил присматривающего за ним драконовода и попытался найти более спокойное место на северо-западе. Конечно, места обитания драконов закрывали магглоотводящими чарами, для спокойствия мощных зверей глушили звуки, патрулировали окрестности и всеми силами старались скрыть драконов и армию друг от друга. Но чары не справлялись, волшебников не хватало — магический мир не рассчитывал заранее, что в горах начнут вести бои.

И теперь последствие их оплошности, положив хвост на Статут о Секретности, гордо рассекало небо где-то над Польшей. 

Боико сплюнул, выдохнул и резко перешел от ругани к командам. Драконоводы кивали и поочередно исчезали с тихим хлопком аппарации. Мирослава обхватила Ньюта за плечи и утянула в прыжок с собой. 

Увидев, куда они попали, Ньют шарахнулся назад, врезаясь спиной в плечо Радимира.

Сентябрьские сумерки уже опускались на землю, милосердно скрывая детали и жестоко оставляя зрителей додумывать.

Темные, изломанные силуэты — человеческие тела. Целые и не очень. Более крупные груды — лошади. Десятки и сотни конских трупов, лежащих на боку, или уткнувшихся красивыми гордыми мордами в землю, тела разбиты множественными пулевыми ранениями. 

Серые кони выделялись светлыми пятнами, темные сливались с черной разрытой землей, люди в песочной и светло-синей униформе — цвета уже едва можно было различить — лежали вперемешку, перепаханную землю усеивали осколки, ошметки, куски плоти и металла.

В отдалении виднелись редкие голые стволы деревьев — ветви и листва либо сгорели, либо покрывали землю изломанным, неровным слоем. Там двигались, шевелились людские силуэты, лошади тянули повозки, чадили фургоны, немногочисленные живые носили окоченевшие, негнущиеся тела, выкладывая их в линию.

На севере небо освещало зарево и вспышки, оттуда шел гул, в котором можно было различить то свист, то грохот. В неподвижном воздухе стояли запахи пороха, серы, железа, крови и мяса. Поле боя пахло, как дракон.

Ближайший труп лежал в нескольких футах от группы.

Ближайший целый труп.

Группа магов стояла, замерев. Никому не нравилось зрелище, и никто не мог отвести взгляда. Ньют закусил губу, сильнее, и еще, в порыве пустой гордости пытаясь удержаться на ногах, не повиснуть, уцепившись за Радимира, который, возможно, тоже старался не сползти на изуродованную землю, напрочь забыв о том, что у него в руке метла. Вряд ли кто-то из магов раньше видел подобное. Не в таких масштабах, это точно.

Боико выругался — тихо и коротко, без своего обычного задора, потом его голос набрал силу, самообладание вернулось к старшему. Он назвал следующее место аппарации, принялся подгонять свою команду, отвесил кому-то оплеуху, на кого-то наорал, приводя людей в чувство, заставляя собраться, сосредоточиться и аппарировать.

Дракона они нашли в середине ночи, совместными усилиями оглушили и вернули в Карпаты.

В тот раз они ушли от войны, исчезнув в аппарации, но уже в декабре война сама пришла к ним, претендуя на территорию драконов, на Карпаты, на землю, горы, на все ресурсы, претендуя на весь мир.

— Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, — злобно прошипели ему в ухо. Ньют открыл глаза и обнаружил, что прижат к стене, а его руки находятся в том же положении, в котором он вчера зафиксировал Персиваля, только палочку у него уже успели отобрать. Злой Грейвз чуть отодвинулся от него, посмотрел в лицо — Ньют узнал эту злость, порожденную страхом, она была очень похожа на агрессию раненого и испуганного животного.

— Я здесь, — заверил он и пошевелился, пытаясь отодвинуться, — я в сознании, и я знаю, кто ты, Перси. Ох, я ждал, что это случится и со мной...

— Бред? — Грейвз отстранился, но палочку не отдал, продолжая сверлить Ньюта взглядом.

— Да, — Ньют кивнул и, не дожидаясь вопроса, заговорил сам. — Я видел реальное прошлое, но не как в Омуте памяти, не со стороны, а как будто был тем же и там же. Всего пара минут, точь-в-точь, как было. Потом… Просто воспоминания, обрывки, а не конкретные события, а потом я пришел в себя, — Ньют умолк и только теперь понял, что сердце колотилось, по ощущениям, где-то в горле, а неприятное чувство пробуждения от кошмара разрослось так, что грозило забрать его целиком.

Персиваль все заметил — и резко, без предупреждения, стиснул его левое запястье до боли, заставив едва не вскрикнуть от неожиданности.

— Так лучше? — поинтересовался Грейвз, отпуская Ньюта.

— Кажется, да… — тот выдохнул, встряхивая рукой.

— Ты готов идти дальше, или ищем место для привала?  
,  
— Я вообще не готов здесь быть, но мы должны идти, — признался Ньют. — Привал тут не поможет. Я не склонен к истерикам — и поэтому среди лекарств в пальто успокоительного нет, по крайней мере, человеческого. Только звериные. 

Грейвз смотрел на него пристально и внимательно, молчал с десяток секунд, потом кивнул и протянул палочку:

— Бери. Идем дальше.

Остаток дня, до самой ночевки, молчание между ними было еще более напряженным и нервным.

*

Ритм дыхания Персиваля изменился, он заснул быстро, не тратя время отдыха зря. Ньют дежурил, мысленно перебирая в уме всех обитателей чемодана. Сладил ли Тесей с Мартином? Нунду знал Тесея, но не очень хорошо, и не подпускал так близко, как самого Ньюта. Винс тоже не был особо расположен к незнакомцам, но он и так не слишком разбирался в людях, Тесей мог бы его обмануть, прикинувшись собственным братом. Главное — стоять на месте, не шарахаться, когда угроб подходит, и все будет хорошо.

Дугал станет тосковать, но вряд ли доставит проблемы, он очень умен и всегда вел себя достойно. Крикаду и особого ухода-то не нужно, они сами ловят себе пищу. Нюхлера можно легко утешить, подарив что-то блестящее. 

Ньют вспоминал свою книгу с заметками о том, как следует ухаживать за его животными, проверяя, все ли он записал верно. Ох, лишь бы никто тяжело не заболел! А с текущим уходом Тесей обязательно справится, хотя ему и так нелегко. 

Неприятным холодом Ньюта кольнула мысль, что Тесея могли бы обвинить в их исчезновении и заключить под стражу, но, подумав тщательнее, он признал, что это не слишком вероятно. В Министерстве все или почти все работало на родовитости и связях, и остальные Скамандеры бы не позволили, да и должность самого Тесея… Возможно, его могли отстранить от расследования, запереть под домашним арестом, но не заключить. 

Когда его мысли были прерваны чьими-то всхлипами сквозь сон, Ньют мгновенно вскочил на ноги и кинулся туда.

И замер на пороге комнатки, застыв, как фотография.

По стенкам недавно пристроенной к хижине маленькой спальни клубились пыль и песок, беззвучно свиваясь в жгуты, заполнили собой всю комнатку, облепляя стены и предметы мебели. 

Ньют боялся вдохнуть. Наверное, Криденсу приснился кошмар. О Мерлин, нет. Если он окончательно утратит контроль… Если он хоть дернется в сторону, разрушив помещение и оказавшись у зверей… А потом вырвется из того, что останется от чемодана, на борту лайнера… Нет.

— Криденс, — Ньют совладал с голосом, — тебе что-то приснилось? Ты помнишь, где ты? Криденс, все хорошо, и все будет хорошо, — масса пыли, песка и праха медленно двинулась к нему, но Ньют не отступил, оставалось только стоять прямо, как перед напуганным и опасным зверем, и продолжать разговаривать, — ты же лег спать, тебе приснился сон? Это был только сон, на самом деле ты здесь, со мной, и я хочу тебе помочь, — если все пойдет по наихудшему сценарию, аппарировать в чемодане он все равно не сможет.

Комната, занятая клубящимся обскуром, сменилась пустым, освещенным магией залом зачарованного лабиринта, и Ньют ошарашенно выдохнул.

Видение — галлюцинация, бред — прервалось, не показав ни дальнейшее превращение обскура обратно в Криденса, ни так и не случившийся худший исход событий. Просто кусочек из недавнего прошлого, воссозданный из его памяти с идеальной точностью.

Ньют заставил себя дышать медленно и размеренно, опасаясь разбудить Персиваля — если тот хороший аврор, то проснется, стоит его спутнику заметно занервничать и начать дергаться. А Грейвз был хорошим аврором. 

Левой рукой Ньют нащупал едва теплый каменный пол, провел по нему ладонью, убеждаясь в реальности окружения. 

Ничего не изменилось. Дежурство продолжалось. Будить Персиваля Ньют не собирался — да, полагаться на дежурного, который в любой момент может мысленно отправиться в бредовые видения, довольно опрометчиво, но с Грейвзом происходило то же самое. С Грейвзом лабиринт делал то же самое. А не спать все время они оба все равно не смогут, будет только хуже — лишенные сна люди становятся нервными, злыми и невнимательными, теряют адекватность, а ее в последнее время и так не хватало.

Ньют покрепче перехватил палочку и перевел взгляд обратно на проемы коридоров, наблюдая, как тьма медленно пожирает круг наколдованного света.


	6. Chapter 6

Это уже стало похоже на какую-то извращенную рутину.

Проснуться. Отдежурить свое. Разбудить Ньюта. Поесть. Перетерпеть обработку раны. Идти. Остановиться, попытаться успокоиться. Поговорить. Идти. Остановиться на ночь. Поесть. Лечь спать.

Всего несколько повторений, несколько дней, а ритм словно бы въелся в кости. Возможно, потому, что еще никогда Грейвзу не доводилось оказываться в настолько идеально одинаковых ситуациях. Нет, ладно: почти никогда.

Персиваль не мог видеть себя со стороны, но подозревал, что выглядит не очень-то представительно — как и его спутник. Вид у того был порядком загнанный, взгляд бегал, останавливаясь на темных участках, но Ньют упорно молчал и выполнял свою часть общего дела, общих поисков. Если он за что-то цеплялся, чтобы удержаться в здравом рассудке, то изо всех сил не показывал. Как и сам Грейвз. Впрочем, когда проклятый ритм стали перебивать драконовы видения, Персиваль быстро решил, что он бы предпочел вернуться к рутине. Приходилось спасаться мыслями о ней, прокручивая в памяти настоящие события.

Грейвз смотрел на раненую руку, оценивая масштаб бедствия, и пытаясь нащупать палочку здоровой. Боли пока не было — шок, как он есть, больно станет потом. Интересно, хватит ли его познаний в колдомедицине, чтобы как-то это поправить? Или хотя бы кинуть Diffindo на то, что уже не спасти и закрыть рану, а потом уж как-нибудь... Половина правой ладони вместе с пальцами представляла собой алое месиво из невнятных жгутов, осколков, мяса и крови, и что еще хуже — висела на каком-то довольно невнятном лоскуте, слегка покачиваясь. В месте отрыва? среза? белели пластинки костей, испачканные кровью и удивительно тонкие, бугрилось красное мясо и темнели жгуты сухожилий. 

Здоровая рука схватила палочку — левой Персиваль колдовал хуже, но все же мог, так что все еще не было безнадежно.

Ньют тихо позвал его по имени, Грейвз обернулся — спутник стоял, ожидая, пока наваждение пройдет, и подняв левую руку — наверное, хотел постучать по плечу, но не решился. И правильно сделал.

— Все в порядке, — заверил Персиваль, оценив, что из настоящих ран на нем — только укус в левое предплечье, как и должно быть. Ньют недоверчиво хмыкнул, и пришлось добавить: — Насколько это возможно сейчас.

— Как два пациента клиники Святого Мунго на прогулке, — вздохнул Ньют, — или в бегах.

Он отвернулся, вздохнул еще раз, саданул кулаком по стенке, затем замер.

— Ньют? — Персиваль тихо подошел ближе, чуя неладное. Обошел, заглянул в глаза — увы, так и есть. Взгляд расфокусированный, губы подрагивают, на лице печать, которую аврору доводилось видеть у новичков, сходу попавших на слишком опасное задание: «Я больше не могу».

Он не думал, что Ньют сорвется, не ждал этого — по крайней мере, так быстро. 

— Эй, — спокойно, негромко позвал Персиваль, и добился ответа — пустой взгляд стал злым и колючим, внезапно, без всякого предупреждения.

— Хуже компании для такой западни и быть не может, — Ньют почти шипел, поймав его взгляд и прищурив глаза, — я знаю, что тебя не хотели допускать обратно к должности, опасаясь, что ты больше не пригоден к работе, и правильно делали. Я бы не пустил, у тебя крыша едет к драконовой матери. Я оказался в этом проклятом месте из-за тебя, и теперь гуляю по нему в компании явного психа, не могущего отличить свои видения от реальности!

Персиваль замер — не то, чтобы Ньют был не прав, но такая резкая смена настроения, да и речь… Скамандер таки совсем окончательно сорвался? Первым?

— Ньют? — он еще раз позвал, тихо и осторожно, пытаясь докричаться до спутника.

— Что такое? — тот сразу отозвался, коротко взглянул в глаза Персивалю. — Что-то случилось? Я в порядке, если что.

У Грейвза закрались подозрения:

— Что последним ты мне сказал?

— Про клинику Мунго, — честно доложился Ньют.

— Значит, опять бред, — вздохнул Грейвз.

— Я наговорил тебе гадостей? — надо же, догадался.

— Именно, — подтвердил Персиваль, Ньют нахмурился и покачал головой:

— Пожалуйста, если тебе покажут, как я нападаю на тебя, помни, что я не собираюсь этого делать, — попросил он.

Слышать это было порядком неприятно, но Ньют был полностью прав — могло случиться и такое.

— Пока что я еще не перенес ничего из своего бреда в реальность, — Грейвз на ходу поправил фразу «я не путаю бред с реальностью» — это было бы неправдой. Видения ничем не отличались по своему восприятию от того, что действительно происходило — звуки, запахи, ощущения были достоверными, нестыковки в разных версиях бреда не давали даже малейшего чувства неправильности. Персиваль понимал, что он опять увидел что-то не то, только по удивленно-напряженному лицу Ньюта, который звал его, пытаясь вернуть в реальность.

Если в одной из галлюцинаций обнаружится кто-то, кто будет так же реагировать и говорить, что Грейвзу опять что-то мерешится, он серьезно рискует застрять в бреду и потерять понимание, какой вариант событий — настоящий.

Если в принципе тот вариант событий, какой Персиваль считал таковым, являлся настоящим.

— Мне еще никогда не доводилось так… мощно попадать под чужие чары, — признался он, поворачиваясь спиной к Ньюту и шагая дальше по коридору. Кажется, идея молчать на ходу себя окончательно изжила.

— Неудивительно, — отозвались сзади.— Для такого воздействия нужен либо очень сильный маг, либо оказаться на чужой и хорошо зачарованной территории, что и произошло.

— Насколько это место настоящее, по твоим ощущениям?

— Почти уверен, что полностью. И что оно где-то есть. Возможно... нет, даже наверняка, его размеры в окружающем мире меньше, чем изнутри. Но если я хоть немного в здравом уме, то это и правда происходит.

— Возможно, ты более в здравом уме, чем я, — признал Грейвз. — Что ты видишь?

— Всякое, — Ньют слегка замялся, судя по голосу, — у тебя по прежнему разные варианты лабиринта, да?

— Именно. То я один, то с кем-то другим, то что-то случается — что-то плохое, конечно, но это такой же лабиринт, разве что с небольшими различиями. То стены другого цвета, то статуи иной формы.

— Понятно. Да, так легче запутаться. Все, что видел я — это мои настоящие воспоминания. Неприятные, конечно. Но реальные. 

— Что ж, тогда придется назначить тебя самым здравомыслящим в нашей компании, — предложил Грейвз. — И ориентироваться на тебя, если что.

— Не самым, — голос Ньюта чуть потеплел, — самый здравомыслящий здесь — злыдень. Но на него не очень удобно ориентироваться, он все время спит.

— Ну и пускай спит, — согласился Персиваль, радуясь, что их еще хватило на то, чтобы пошутить.

Со стороны бред выглядел весьма невыразительным и оттого пугающим.

Ньют просто замер — Персиваль мигом остановился и обернулся, не услышав следующего шага своего спутника — уставился в никуда, медленно моргая, и стоял, не шевелясь.

Они уже выяснили, что прервать галлюцинацию до того, как она закончится сама, не получится, поэтому Грейвз просто оперся спиной о стену напротив Ньюта и стал ждать, не сводя с него взгляда. 

Ждать пришлось несколько минут — удивительно неприятных, противных минут — интересно, Ньюту так же паршиво наблюдать за чужой слабостью? — пока тот не отмер, дернул плечами, резко выдохнул, переложил палочку в левую руку и несколько раз встряхнул правой ладонью, словно что-то с нее стряхивая.

— Ну и гадость, — пробормотал Ньют. — Пошли. 

— Погоди, — жест показался Персивалю очень знакомым — он сам с похожим видом оглядывал руку, убеждаясь, что она вполне себе цела, — что ты видел?

— Я же говорил — прошлое, — тон был напряженным и жестким, и явно давал понять: Ньют больше ничего не расскажет.

— Хорошо, — сдался Грейвз. — Идем, так идем.

Спустя всего три поворота его остановило тихое шипение сзади.

— Я себя переоценил, — Скамандер стоял, опираясь спиной о стену, и зажимал левое плечо там, где под одеждой бугрилась повязка. Грейвз, подойдя ближе, уловил запах крови — бинты не справлялись. Да и чары тоже.

— Ты вообще зря настоял, — Персиваль покачал головой, — надо было сразу сделать, как я сказал.

— Надо, — согласился Тесей, голос у него слабел на глазах, на лбу выступил пот. Дело плохо.

— Давай вернемся, — Грейвз закинул руку друга себе на плечо. Тесей придурок, но пока он может идти сам — будет идти и не позволит себя транспортировать прежде, чем потеряет сознание или окончательно ослабеет, — тут совсем рядом был зал.

— Пока ты там будешь шляться без меня, — Тесей продолжал вещать, старательно перебирая ногами, чтобы не слишком висеть на Персивале, но тому все равно было тяжело, — тебя сожрут. Или меня сожрут. Ну ладно, не сожрут, пожуют и выплюнут: они, кажется, не едят. Зато нам больше не придется любоваться на это унылое место.

— Меня безмерно радует твой оптимизм, — пробормотал Грейвз.

— А то! — Тесей рассмеялся, и по этому сорванному, нервному смеху стало ясно — дела и правда очень плохи.

*

На привале они, не сговариваясь, сели вплотную друг к другу, привалившись плечами и ощущая чужое тело и чужое тепло. Стоило использовать все, что могло принести хоть крохи успокоения.

Персиваль уже порядком устал от видений — они шли потоком, и если бы в реальности они длились столько же, сколько в его голове — далеко бы за сегодня они не продвинулись. И большая часть дня прошла бы следующим образом — Ньют стоял бы и терпеливо ждал, пока Грейвза отпустит. Или он сам ждал бы, пока придет в себя Ньют. 

После бреда тот встряхивался и шел дальше, но один раз Грейвз заметил, что его спутник вытирает глаза, подавляя всхлип. 

— ...мне не нравятся метлы. У меня неплохо получается держаться на них, и иногда приходится, если нужно кого-то рассмотреть или найти с воздуха, но я предпочитаю летать на животных, — Ньют рассказывал тихо, опустив глаза, рука опять скрылась в рукаве. — В нашем детстве мама держала пару маггловских лошадей, самых обычных, и не пустила ни одного из нас на гиппогрифа, пока мы не научились отлично держаться верхом. Какое-то время у нас были просто крылатые кони: друг мамы, тоже заводчик, попросил временно поухаживать за несколькими этонскими гнедыми, и мы с братом летали на них. Было как раз лето, а коням все равно нужны прогулки. Одна кобыла, Порфирия, была ужасно норовистой, как-то намеренно сбросила Тесея с высоты, но он сам затормозил падение. 

— Интересное имя для коня, — заметил Грейвз.

— Знал бы ты, как звали ее отца, — Ньют слабо усмехнулся. 

Голова легла на плечо Персивалю, и он бездумно запустил пальцы в русоватые волосы, начал перебирать и услышал тихий вздох.

— Ты как? Получше? — спросил он, устраиваясь так, чтобы на нем было удобно лежать, и все равно оставалась бы возможность быстро вскочить.

— Да. Это действительно работает.

— Еще пара минут, и пойдем?

— Конечно, — Мерседес кивнула, не убирая голову с плеча Грейвза. — Знаешь, я предполагала, что отношения с аврором будут интересными, но чтоб настолько!

Персиваль вздохнул — он понимал, что Мерседес хотела пошутить, но он сам от таких шуток начинал чувствовать себя еще больше виноватым, чем обычно. А это не то, что могло бы им помочь. 

— Безмерно интересно, — буркнул он. Мерседес прижалась теснее, замерла ненадолго, затем встала первой, предлагая двинуться.

*

Гаргулья, как выяснилось, то ли не знала, что в этот зал они заглянули в первый раз, то ли ее это просто не волновало.

Сначала она прыгнула на Персиваля, выйдя из своей ниши на их глазах, и хорошо, что остальной ряд ее товарок, все пятеро, остались неподвижными.

Они с Филипой метнулись в разные стороны зала, готовые в любой момент отскочить, если тварь выпрыгнет из камня под их ногами. Как и договаривались, напарница не использовала разрушающую чары магию первой — она владела ею хуже и дожидалась, пока соберется Персиваль. Гаргулью метало между ними потоками силы и отбрасывающими заклинаниями, два аврора давно работали в паре и действовали слаженно. 

Когда тварь нырнула в пол, они оба резко отскочили на пару метров от тех мест, где находились, чтобы вынырнувшая гаргулья не смогла сразу никого схватить.

— Сейчас! — приказал Грейвз, держа палочку наготове, Филипа коротко кивнула. 

Тварь удачно выпрыгнула из пола ближе к Персивалю, уже кинулась на него с распахнутой пастью, когда поток Intro maleficium остановил ее. Филипа тоже произнесла заклинание, тварь корчилась, обвитая сеткой чар, еще с десяток секунд, пока не замерла и не упала на пол с грохотом. 

— Все? — рутинно спросил Ньют, привлекая внимания Персиваля.

— Да, — подтвердил тот. Видения стали настолько частыми, что они оба уже перестали обращать на них слишком много внимания. Кажется — и кажется. Дракон с ними. — Что у нас на карте?

— Все плохо, — хмыкнул Ньют, прямо в воздухе поворачивая листок к нему, — видишь? Кажется, у нас остался один угол, и если там не что-то новое — то мы закончили этот клятый обход. Конечно, мне не нравится ходить по коридорам. Но это лучше, чем не знать, что делать.

— Гораздо, — Персиваль сглотнул, представив себе, что они таки дойдут до заветного последнего зала, или коридора, в общем — тупика… И что дальше? Идти обратно? Пытаться разбить стены или потолок? Или чары… Драконово семя!

Сохранять хладнокровие становилось все труднее. Но пока еще удавалось.

— Да, мне тоже… безрадостно, — похоже, Ньют в последний момент решил использовать именно это слово, а не что-то покрепче, — но мы все еще можем идти. Уже что-то.

— Да уж, — Персиваль вспомнил бред с раненым Тесеем и поморщился. Видения, надо сказать, неплохо передавали характеры, кроме того, где Ньют на него орал. Но Тесей, Филипа и Мерседес были как живые — или как неживые. В зависимости от сюжета видения.

Персиваль никогда не считал себя особенно компанейским человеком — конечно, он не сычевал, но общения ему чаще всего хватало и на работе. Но несколько дней, проведенных в полном одиночестве, плохо на него влияли. Ни поспать нормально, даже обвешавшись всеми известными щитовыми чарами, ни обсудить слишком непонятное происходящее, ни послушать чужое мнение по этому поводу… 

Уж не говоря о общем плохом самочувствии по понятным причинам. Неизвестно, сколько еще выйдет поддерживать себя заклинаниями.

Кажется, это все-таки был край лабиринта.

И проклятое место решило отметить это событие по своему — с помощью очередной ожившей гаргульи, которая, не теряя времени, отправилась со своего насеста в нише прямо в пол.

Они оба шарахнулись друг от друга, палочки настороженно замерли в боевой готовности — где? Как? На кого? 

Сначала на него, потом, отлетев от отбрасывающего заклинания, на Ньюта. Персиваль уже настроился, не теряя времени, применить испытанное Intro maleficium, но не успел — эта статуя оказалась гораздо проворнее.

Она вынырывала только ненадолго, вплотную к ним, чтобы совершить бросок, а когда намеченная жертва отбивалась или перекатывалась — тварь снова исчезала в камне. Ньют ушел от очередной атаки и коротко выругался, врезавшись в стену в прыжке. Гаргулья скрылась.

Грейвз ожидал ее появления, максимально собравшись и готовый начать разбивать чары, как только снова увидит тварь. 

Не успел.

Гаргулья вынырнула из пола, как дельфин из воды, набрав скорость, взлетела перед лицом не успевшего убраться достаточно далеко Ньюта и выбросила снизу вверх когтистую лапу, метя в шею.

Попала.

Крика не было — с когтем в горле люди обычно замолкали.

Персиваль судорожно махнул рукой — левой, разрывая магический лубок — и гаргулью отнесло назад, от сползающего по стене Ньюта.

— Intro maleficium! — выкрикнул Грейвз, вкладывая в заклинание все то, чему он не мог дать выхода раньше, весь сдерживаемый страх, напряжение и ненависть к неизвестному ему виновнику происходящего. 

Хватило всего нескольких секунд, чтобы заклинание завершило дело.

Рука Персиваля словно сама собой опустила палочку — происходящее длилось и длилось, и даже не думало сменяться чем-то другим.

Реальность, как она есть, в которой спутник Грейвза, жертва ловушки на Грейвза, слабо вздрагивал у стенки, пытаясь рукой — красной, кроваво-алой — зажать распоротое горло. 

Надо подойти. Сделать что-то.

Но несколько секунд Персиваль не мог сделать ничего.

Кажется, он все-таки проиграл. Позволил этому месту убить Ньюта. Не успел. Влип сам. Сгубил другого. 

Если бы Грейвз мог, то упал на колени и закричал, но усилием воли он сделал шаг вперед. Другой. Быстрее. Надо было что-то сделать.

За спиной что-то каменно заскрипело. Неважно.

Персиваль опустился на колени рядом с… рядом с Ньютом. И наткнулся на взгляд — изумленный, неверящий, полный смертного ужаса и невысказанного вопроса, того самого, которым, наверное, задался бы на его месте и сам Грейвз: «Я не могу, как же они?..»

Глаза Ньюта были расширенными и отчаянными, но не гасли.

Он не умирает — пока что — сделай уже что-нибудь, ты, придурок!

Персиваль быстро отвел руку Ньюта от его шеи, осмотрел рану. Да, горло пробито, ровно спереди, но не насквозь, кровь… крови много, но она просто течет, не фонтаном.

— Coagula! — скомандовал он, приставив палочку к чужому горлу. Алые ручейки немедленно высохли. Ньют вздрагивал, пытаясь дышать, хрипел, но никаких других звуков не издавал.

Дракон побери, если он хоть что-то понимает в подобных ранениях…

Персиваль аккуратно уложил Ньюта на спину, на ходу сворачивая из его же пальто подобие валика под лопатки. Ньют не сопротивлялся, взгляд оставался достаточно осознанными, палочка выпала из его правой руки, левая медленно нырнула куда-то в складки пальто, мешая сворачивать, поискала что-то, вынырнула — в ладони блестела тусклым серебром металлическая трубка. 

На спину, закинуть голову назад, убрать с горла запятнанную бурым ткань. Зафиксировать Ньюта с помощью магии. Приставить палочку к горлу — вот здесь, чуть ниже раны.

Персивалю доводилось применять этот прием только во время обучения, при отработке, и за годы он ни разу ему не понадобился — но будь он сам трижды проклят, если сейчас не вспомнит, как правильно резать. 

Один раз провести палочкой вертикально — кожа, связки, хрящ. 

Только правой рукой и магией, левой сейчас доверять нельзя — вставить в рану трубку.

Отчаянные хрипы сменились жутким, но четким, ритмичным и судорожным свистом, тоже хриплым, конечно, но — вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох…

Персиваль чуть отстранился и наконец-то выдохнул сам. Отпустил Ньюта, помог ему сесть, опираясь спиной о стену, принять самое нужное сейчас положение. Тот сейчас же начал опять что-то искать в своих карманах, медленно и осторожно, пока не вытащил знакомые предметы — чашку, пузырек, бинты. Протянул их Грейвзу, тот кивнул. Даже в такой ситуации его спутник ухитрялся оставаться в здравом рассудке — достаточно в здравом для того, чтобы поучаствовать в своем лечении.

Наверное, Персиваль должен был что-то сказать, поговорить, успокоить, объяснить… Но слова не шли, ведь Ньют сейчас никак не мог ему ответить. Просто сидел, прижатый к стене чарами, дышал, со свистом и трудом втягивая воздух в легкие. 

Грейвз так осторожно, как только мог, капнул темной жидкости в чашку с наколдованной водой, помня, как аккуратничал Ньют, разводя лекарство, и усилил магические путы. Настолько жгучую жидкость на открытую рану — на две открытых раны в горле — это будет очень больно, а дергаться сейчас никак нельзя.

У Ньюта только глаза распахнулись еще шире, да хрипы стали еще более неровными, когда разведенное лекарство пролилось ему на шею. Запузырилось, затекло внутрь и на глазах исчезло.

Бинты пришлось накладывать очень осторожно, скорее символически, чем действительно перевязывая — как перевязать рану в горле? Лишь прикрыть. Заодно Грейвз зачаровал повязку и трубку, чтобы они никуда не смещались.

Ньют глубоко вдохнул, ненадолго закрыл глаза, снова их открыл и поднял руку, указывая на что-то за спиной Персиваля.

Мысленно замерев, тот встал и обернулся, сжимая палочку и ожидая самого худшего.

Часть стены просто исчезла, словно ее и не было, в открывшийся проем проникал рассеянный голубоватый свет, не дневной, нет. Но не свет от палочки кого-то из них двоих.

Грейвз медленно сделал пару шагов поближе, вглядываясь в то, что находилось за проемом.

Помещение, просторное и светлое, стены неровные, покрытые чем-то вроде барельефов.

Не похоже на выход. Но нечто новое, место, где они еще не были, место, где могли найтись ответы.

Это выглядело как чистая надежда.


	7. Chapter 7

Воздуха постоянно не хватало. 

Пакостное чувство удушья — и это когда его не было, когда дышать на самом деле вполне получалось, но все время казалось, что вот-вот задохнешься, еще чуть-чуть — и получаться перестанет.

Ньют смутно осознавал, что ему отчаянно повезло — коготь пробил трахею и не пошел дальше, не задел крупные сосуды. Несколько дюймов в сторону, к кровеносным сосудам шеи — и Персивалю пришлось бы выбираться одному.

Второй раз ему повезло в том, что Грейвз знал, как нужно поступать при подобных ранениях. Абсолютно маггловский способ, даже странно, что американские авроры, оказывается, и такое умеют...

— Ньют? — Персиваль опустился на колени рядом, обеспокоенно позвал. — Там еще одна комната. Даже несколько. Не похоже на прежнюю... обстановку. Я уверен, что нам нужно туда. Ты сможешь сам, или тебя отлевитировать?

Вместо ответа Ньют протянул руку, закидывая ее на плечи спутника. Грейвз все понял правильно, аккуратно поднялся, помогая встать и Ньюту, принимая на себя чужой вес, взмахом палочки убрал с пути остатки статуи дракона и сделал пару шагов по направлению к открывшемуся проему.

Идти оказалось на удивление легко — если сравнивать с ожиданиями Ньюта. Горло сдавливало, но трубка сидела надежно, исправно позволяя делать вдохи и выдохи, обеспечивая телу столь нужный воздух.

Удушье цеплялось собственными, нематериальными, но очень ощутимыми когтями за грудь, грозя лишить дыхания, и Ньют изо всех сил старался это игнорировать. Думать о чем угодно и как угодно, лишь бы не об этом.

Передвигались они медленно, очень осторожно, пара десятков шагов заняли немало времени, но оно того стоило.

Новое помещение и правда не было похожим на прежний лабиринт.

Ньют жадно вцепился слегка мутным взглядом в светло-серые, покрытые барельефами стены, замечая общие детали — воины, конница, боевые слоны, леса, холмы... Судя по всему, комната рассказывала им историю, и Ньют был намерен ее услышать, прочесть, отвлекаясь от того, что в глазах то темнело, то рябило. 

А еще хотелось пить, но он пока опасался.

Персиваль аккуратно сгрузил свою ношу в то же полусидячее положение у одной из стен, рядом со входом. Ньют не протестовал: добраться и остановиться оказалось неожиданно приятно.

Огненные волны после обеззараживания раны еще прокатывались по горлу, но уже утихали, сменяясь сковывающим холодом и отсутствием всяких ощущений. Оказывается, в какой-то мере разведенное зелье все-таки работало как обезболивающее, это нужно будет учесть, может, даже записать...

— Я осмотрюсь, — сообщил Персиваль, вставая, затем посмотрел неожиданно растерянно — видимо, его смущало то, что Ньют не может отозваться. 

Впрочем, слабое шевеление пальцами все же сошло за ответ.

Грейвз кивнул, аккуратно шагнул назад, не отводя взгляда, затем все-таки повернулся спиной и отправился обходить комнату, осматривая стены, заглянул за угол — из помещения был еще один выход в виде арочного проема. Было видно, что ему тревожно покидать раненого спутника — и еще более тревожно оставлять без осмотра нечто новое, неизвестное, и значит — потенциально опасное.

Ньют заставил себя сосредоточиться на деле. Это должно отвлечь.

Вдох-выдох. Дыхание сопровождал хриплый свист.

Кусок пергамента и зачарованное перо нашлись где-то в глубинах пальто. Где остался план, Ньют не знал и не желал знать — было ощущение, что он им больше не понадобится.

Чары, когда-то наложенные на перо, почти выветрились, пришлось собрать все остатки сил, чтобы невербально влить в него новый поток магии. Перо дернулось, задрожало, подпрыгнуло пару раз, но все-таки подчинилось и стоймя замерло в верхнем левом углу пергамента, готовое записывать под мысленную диктовку Ньюта.

Способ был не самый надежный, слова путались, могло получиться вообще не то, что хотелось записать. Важное письмо — или книгу, например — таким образом не сочинить. Но для текущего общения должно подойти. Теперь Ньют, по крайней мере, сможет что-то сказать Персивалю, когда тот вернется.

«Если до этого стены были одинаковые, а здесь барельефы, это не может ничего не значить», — вывело перо, прежде чем Ньют спохватился и мысленным усилием остановил его.

Наверное, сцены расположены по движению часовой стрелки... то есть, согласно ходу солнца. Значит, первая — вот она, слева от входа.

Восемь фигур — пять всадников, двое пеших, боевой слон — выстроились друг напротив друга. Барельеф был самым обычным, маггловским, и не двигался. Поместье Скамандеров украшало несколько подобных, привезенных из Греции и заботливо сохраненных чарами и уходом. Предметы маггловского искусства этого периода семья сохраняла почти так же тщательно, как и артефакты. 

Ближе всех находились две фигуры всадников — замершие в яростном рывке вперед, в карьере, лошади вытянулись в несущиеся во весь опор струны, конные воины припали к их шеям, сжимая коленями каменные бока — ни седел, ни стремян не было. За каждым всадником виднелись еще по две фигуры — пеший воин в середине, второй конник дальше всех. За правой линией воинов пристроились еще три изображения помельче: человек, держащий под уздцы коня, и боевой слон.

Греки против римлян, — определил Ньют по облачению воинов, — причем слоны — у греков. Африканские слоны, именно их использовали тогда в боях, причем только самцов, которых слонихи инстинктивно избегали, и поэтому не подходили для поля сражения. 

Отец очень любил историю античности и в добровольно-принудительном порядке ознакомил с нею обоих сыновей, причем как с магической, так и с маггловской. Скамандеры как род происходили из Греции, там же у них были родственники. Леонид Скамандер выбрал делом своей жизни изучение античности и наследия этого периода, и его увлечение не ограничивалось исключительно поддержанием традиций рода, который за несколько столетий плотно врос корнями в британскую почву.

Вдох-выдох. 

Все следующие барельефы показывали развитие тех же событий — греческие кавалерия и слоны, застрявшие в лесистых холмах, пока пехота сражалась без них, удерживая позиции. Сражение, кажется, шло с переменным успехом, пока греки не взяли вверх — боевые слоны при поддержке всадников сминали вражескую армию.

Предпоследняя батальная сцена изображала отступающих к лагерю римлян, преследуемых кавалерией. Последняя же художественно показывала потери сторон, разбросав по всему каменному полотну людские и конские тела. За всем этим наблюдал военачальник греков. На лице фигуры было просто мастерски изображено выражение невероятной досады — словно то, что он явно выиграл битву, его не радовало.

Выиграл. Но не рад этому.

Ньют переждал приступ головокружения, уставившись в пергамент, и снова окинул взглядом историю, показанную в камне.

Боевые слоны, устройства против них, которые не сработали, начальное расположение войск, местность, детали облачения, сам ход битвы, и военачальник, похожий лицом на Александра Македонского...

Не то, чтобы Ньют так уж хорошо помнил описание и ход одной конкретной битвы — он никогда не любил войны, в любом виде, но все, что он рассмотрел, отлично складывалось в общую картину. Кусок головоломки с каменным скрипом вставал на место.

Стоит ли сейчас привлечь внимание Персиваля, который обследовал соседние помещения? Впрочем, он все равно опасался отходить далеко — возвращался регулярно, кидал на Ньюта короткий взгляд, получал в ответ молчаливое «Все в порядке» и снова исчезал. Голосом позвать, конечно, нельзя, но Ньют может, например, вытащить чашку и стукнуть ей по камню...

Нет, лучше не надо. Персиваль все равно скоро объявится, а у Ньюта как раз будет время все обдумать и убедиться.

С закрытыми глазами было отчетливо неуютно — еще более неуютно, чем без этого — и Ньют спешно их открыл, продолжая рассматривать рассказываемую камнем историю. Отец очень любил разбирать именно битву при Аускуле, он рассказывал, приводил другие похожие примеры, как из магической, так и из маггловской истории — разумеется, только периода античности, все остальное его не интересовало.

Ньют никогда не думал, что этот урок может ему пригодиться в таком неожиданном месте.

Персиваль вернулся уже через несколько минут, встал рядом, затем опустился на колени. Кажется, ему было неудобно стоя разговаривать с сидящим.

Ньют перевел взгляд с него на перо и приложил усилия, чтобы текст получился максимально связным:

«В других помещениях есть что-то?»

— Нет, — покачал головой Персиваль. — Такие же, как и в остальном лабиринте, голые стены, только светлые. Арки, колонны. Статуй тоже нет. 

«Ты рассмотрел эти барельефы?» — перо пошатнулось, оставив неровную линию, и Ньют сосредоточился на том, чтобы перенести строку.

— Нет еще, но собираюсь. Ты уже что-то понял?

«Здесь ход битвы при Аускуле. Именно про нее говорят "Пиррова победа". Тебе знакомо это выражение?»

— Конечно, — кивнул Персиваль, — одержать Пиррову победу — победить столь дорогой ценой, что это почти поражение.

«Да. Мне кажется, это твоя подсказка. Выбраться можно. Но именно дорогой ценой».

— Почему тебе так кажется? — настороженно спросил Грейвз. 

«Я заметил, когда именно появилась комната».

— В такой момент? — поразился Персиваль.

«Именно в такие моменты все идет или очень быстро, или очень медленно. Медленно. Секунды в минуты».

— Хорошо, я понял, — Грейвз кивнул, перевел взгляд с пергамента на лицо Ньюта. — И в какой момент появилась арка?

«Пока ты стоял, опустив палочку».

— Когда я... — голос сорвался, но потом Персиваль взял себя в руки, — сдался?

«Да».

Вдох-выдох.

Для того, чтобы перо выдавало связный текст, приходилось старательно концентрироваться, это было довольно сложно — но одновременно и проще, чем бесконечно пытаться ухватить воздух.

Персиваль молчал, и Ньют заново сосредоточился на пергаменте.

«Ты сможешь выйти, когда перестанешь верить, что выйдешь. Или когда»...

Отголосок боли от раны и зелья ухватил горло, перо чиркнуло по пергаменту и остановилось. Ньют ненадолго отвлекся от письма, пережидая, затем продолжил:

«Или когда решишь, что после такого тебе выходить незачем».

Персиваль прочитал написанное и замер, тяжело выдохнув:

— Ты уверен? Ну хоть сколько-то?

«Нет, конечно. Не уверен. Только я не думаю, что это просто красивые картинки».

На пергаменте появилась небольшая клякса.

«Если это просто красивые картинки, то нам по-любому»...

Усилием воли Ньют остановил перо, уже готовое послушно перенести на бумагу именно то, что он подумал, в конкретных словах, и не на английском.

Искусно созданные, выступающие из камня фигуры не смотрели на них, уставившись блеклыми глазами вперед, на своих замерших противников. Тонко проработанные пряди лошадиных грив и хвостов развевались при скачке, махаут на спине слона решительно направлял свое боевое животное прямо на римскую пехоту, давно ушедший царь словно бы восклицал: «Еще одна такая победа, и я останусь без армии!».

Персиваль молчал, изучая ближайший барельеф.

Перо снова заплясало по бумаге.

«Давай обманем лабиринт», — предложил Ньют.

— Выкладывай, — хмуро произнес — почти что приказал — Персиваль. Кажется, он все еще обдумывал версию Ньюта.

«Если ты сделаешь что-то, за что не сможешь себя простить, тебя выпустят. Может сработать, если ты достаточно сильно в это поверишь».

Написать такое, кажется, выходило проще, чем сказать вслух, так что Ньют продолжил. Формулировки, конечно, получались донельзя корявыми, но объяснений Грейвз не просил.

«Если ты убьешь меня, чтобы выбраться, ты же себя не простишь, да? Ты похож на Тесея. Думаешь, как он».

Персиваль медленно кивнул, очень старательно глядя именно в пергамент.

— Отличные у тебя идеи, надо сказать.

«Лучше нет, извини».

Комната словно потемнела, чернота сползала с потолка, наплывала с боков. Ньют судорожно втянул воздух, закрыл глаза. Ему надо было немного отдохнуть от письма.

Все в порядке, все нормально, просто сужение поля зрения от потери крови, так бывает... Все же нужно выпить кроветворное. Сейчас, только чуть-чуть отдыха, ведь чтобы попросить, придется это написать... Или нет. Персиваль не дурак, догадается.

Ньют медленно нащупал еще один нужный флакончик — надо же, остался, последний... Хорошо, что он им запасся, и не одним. Грейвз действительно все понял правильно, взял из рук Ньюта бутылочку, открыл, но подносить к его губам не стал — предпочел протянуть тонкую струйку зелья по воздуху с помощью магии.

Глотать было больно и страшно, зато получалось. Трубка неприятно дергалась, но не смещалась, воздух поступал исправно. 

Ньют посидел еще некоторое время, зажмурившись, обдумывая слова, которыми он должен донести свою идею до спутника, затем открыл глаза, убедился, что мир перестал темнеть и исчезать, и снова мысленно взялся за перо.

«Тот тип, который подделал свою смерть перед аврорами. Ты знаешь, как это сделать?»

— Наверное, — аккуратно ответил Персиваль, прочитав. — Думаешь, это сработает?

«Тебе решать. Лабиринту все равно, жив я или мертв на самом деле. Его интересует, что думаешь и чувствуешь ты».

— В обычных условиях вряд ли я бы сильно разволновался от такого, — отметил Грейвз. — Если бы знал, что ты мертв... понарошку. Но они очень сильно необычные. И, честно — я не в порядке и очень далек от душевного равновесия. Может и сработать. Я могу и поверить.

«Насколько хорошо ты знаешь заклинание? И что конкретно оно делает?»

— Хорошо знаю, как его снимать, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — И это очень к месту. А сами чары — сочетание трансфигурации с чем-то лечебным. Останавливает дыхание, сердцебиение, временно превращает человека в точную копию его самого, только мертвую. Одному из моих коллег доводилось так притворяться ради дела — говорит, ощущения очень неприятные, словно действительно умираешь, так что заранее извини.

«Ничего, мне и так неприятно».

— А еще это рискованно... в твоем нынешнем состоянии.

«Это скорее к лучшему. Больше шансов, что сработает так, как мы задумали».

Возможно, еще больше шансов было бы, если бы заклинание накладывал Ньют на Персиваля — если оно и правда похоже на смерть, то должно спровоцировать первоклассную панику и отличное чувство безнадежности. Но это было настолько невыполнимо, что Ньют даже не стал об этом писать, экономя силы. Не в его состоянии баловаться наложением сложных и опасных чар на живого человека.

Наверное, если бы все сработало как надо, и Персиваль попал бы в лабиринт один — то либо не вышел бы, либо вышел, признав свое полное поражение перед обстоятельствами. Этот кусочек тоже неплохо вставал в головоломку, но сосредотачиваться на «если бы» Ньют посчитал лишней тратой энергии.

— Я знаю, что у нас нет времени, — заговорил Персиваль. — Но если мы собираемся сделать это, все-таки дай мне немного. Я должен точно вспомнить, как это делается, и собраться хотя бы ненадолго. 

Ньют вывел короткое и уже порядком кривоватое от усталости «Да».

Самому предложить настолько рисковый ход было немногим страшнее, чем, ничего не предпринимая, просто ожидать, пока все не закончится само. Если можно действовать — лучше действовать. Объяснять Персивалю ничего так и не потребовалось, как и убеждать, что Ньют правда согласен. В каком-то смысле Грейвз оставался для Ньюта чужим человеком — но в иные моменты было впечатление, что в эту передрягу он угодил с Тесеем: настолько хорошо Персиваль понимал все и без слов. Идеальный напарник.

Ньюту не пришлось задавать самому себе вопрос, точно ли он верит Грейвзу настолько, чтобы подставиться под опасное заклинание, более того — добровольно и первым высказать такую идею. Ньют мог сомневаться в том, что это сработает, но не в том, можно ли положиться в этом на Персиваля.

Ньют ему верил.


	8. Chapter 8

Барельеф Персивалю ничего не говорил. Да, красиво, да, с большим мастерством, наверняка создано магией, а не инструментами, да, примерная дата происходящего очевидна. При внимательном рассмотрении становилась ясна история про победу с большими потерями. Но битва при Аускуле уж точно не входила в курс истории, преподаваемый в Ильверморни. И в Хогвартсе этому вряд ли учили. Родители Ньюта? Тесей упоминал, что отец очень интересовался магической и немагической античностью — примерно так же, как миссис Скамандер — гиппогрифами, Ньют — магозоологией, а сам Тесей — работой в аврорате. 

Спрашивать Персиваль не стал, не желая обременять раненого спутника дополнительной писаниной. Не так уж и важно, откуда ему подробно известно про Пиррову победу. Временное объяснение, к которому пришел сам Грейвз, его пока устраивало.

Ньют отдыхал, глядя в одну точку, перо подрагивало в ожидании, стоя на пергаменте. Персиваль нерешительно поднял палочку, направив ее в сторону, повторил сложный завиток, сопровождающий заклинание ложной смерти, тщательно контролируя, чтобы никакого выброса магии не произошло.

Он правда собирался это сделать?

Идея выглядела одновременно и смехотворной, и бессмысленно опасной. При таком опыте, как у Грейвза, какой шанс, что наложенные им же чары обманут самого Персиваля? Ложная смерть и есть ложная смерть, это не по-настоящему, и вряд ли выйдет об этом забыть. 

С другой стороны, заклинание могло быть опасным для раненого, как, например, использование портключа, и накладывать его Персиваль собирался — если собирался — в месте с мощным ограничением на магию. Чары могли исказиться. Или не сработать вовсе.

И именно об этом Ньют написал «больше шансов, что сработает, как мы задумали».

Отчаянный. Скамандер. Все они такие, интересно?

Вслух Персиваль так и не подписался на то, что ему предложили, ограничившись уклончивым «если», но согласия от него явно ждали. Или идеи получше. 

Идея, как назло, в голову не шла.

Сделать что-то другое? Настолько паршивое, чтобы потом и жить-то не хотелось? Да, чисто как идея — это возможно, но Грейвз уж точно не собирался. Заклинание ложной смерти хотя бы можно отменить.

Затягивая паузу, Персиваль разглядывал барельефы, но внутри словно бы тикали стрелки часов. Или шуршал утекающий через узкую стеклянную горловину песок — с постоянным, непрекращающимся звуком хриплого свиста, сопровождавшего чужое дыхание.

Сколько осталось Ньюту? Несколько часов? Дней? Минут? Разрезанная трахея — это лишь способ в самой безвыходной ситуации спасти жизнь, продлить ее, выгадать, отобрать время у смерти для того, чтобы добраться до нормальной колдомедицины.

Ньют сидел, чуть наклонившись вперед. Если кровь хлынет горлом и вниз, затечет в легкие, зальет их, сработает ли заклинание, прочищающее дыхательные пути? Или, как заживляющее, растворится безобидной и бесполезной вспышкой? Тогда Ньют захлебнется кровью прямо здесь и сейчас, и никаких раздумий уже не понадобится. Если он был прав, то лабиринт действительно откроется, выпустив своего настоящего пленника, и Персивалю придется возвращаться в Британию, причем с телом — для семьи Скамандеров, и сообщать им, что случилось.

Грейвз не сомневался в том, что произойдёт после этого сообщения. Тесей Скамандер был одним из самых отчаянных людей, которых Персиваль знал за всю свою жизнь. 

Если у него нет идей получше, нужно взять и попробовать ту, которая есть. Лучше сомнительный шанс, чем никакого. 

— Я согласен. Заклинание помню хорошо, — сообщил Грейвз вслух. — Ты готов?

Ньют кинул на него короткий взгляд, не растрачиваясь на текст, и согнул пальцы в аналоге кивка головой. Магия, повинуясь взмаху руки Персиваля, мягко обхватила его спутника, придерживая у стены — падение после того, как чары будут наложены, вряд ли пойдёт ему на пользу.

— А что с злыднем? — вспомнил Грейвз, уже подняв палочку, но Ньют только еще раз «кивнул». Видимо, свернувшемуся в кокон зверю действительно ничего не грозило.

Кончик палочки прочертил в воздухе замысловатый завиток, пока Персиваль выговаривал словесную формулу заклинания.

Ньюта выгнуло, но путы остановили движение, судорожный хрип отчаянно втягиваемого в себя воздуха резко оборвался, когда тело обмякло. Наступила тишина. 

Персиваль выдохнул сам, стараясь очистить мысли, забыть к драконам о том, что все не по-настоящему, что надежда еще есть, что он пошел на это именно из-за надежды, пусть хоть какой-то...

Ньют остался полусидеть в почти такой же позе, но разница была очевидной. Грейвз видел это не раз, он бы не смог спутать живого человека, пусть даже без сознания, с трупом. Всегда было различие — в изменившемся, заострившемся лице, в расслаблении мышц, в том, как падало тело, признавшее поражение.

Зрачки Ньюта медленно расширились, почти поглощая радужку, в очевидном признаке смерти. Какого дракона он не закрыл глаза?!

Персиваль опустил палочку, не сводя взгляда со своего спутника. Было ощутимо неуютно — не первый мертвец в его жизни, да и не мертвец вовсе... стоп. После стольких лет самоконтроля перед Грейвзом встала противоположная задача. Потерять его. Поддаться панике. Поддаться отчаянию.

Выходило как-то не очень.

Взгляд ушел в сторону, наткнулся на пергамент с лежащим на нем пером, потом на барельеф, изображающий царя Пирра и его тяжелую победу. 

Тишина цеплялась за нервы, напоминая о тех видениях, в которых Персиваль попадал в лабиринт один. Наваждения, в которых его спутник погибал, всегда обрывались на моменте смерти, не показывая, что дальше, не оставляя его с телом на руках.

Но после открытия новых комнат ни одного видения не было. 

Секунды и минуты одна за другой тяжело падали вниз, схваченные лабиринтом.

Мутное, бесцветное отупение никак не желало сменяться нужным душевным состоянием, яркой вспышкой отчаяния. Грейвз попытался возродить в памяти то ощущение. К подобной рефлексии он склонен не был, но если нужно...

Тогда было короткое, но давящее — словно при аппарации, но гораздо сильнее — чувство, что он не смог, что проиграл. Не смог сберечь человека, случайно угодившего в чужую ловушку. Просто человека, не конкретно Ньюта Скамандера, совершенно шального любителя всевозможных магических тварей и обладателя еще более бешеного старшего брата. 

Тщетно. Обмануть себя все-таки не получалось. Не выходило актерствовать перед самим собой. Он, конечно, в... сложной ситуации. Но это все еще не повод сложить руки, убрать палочку и предаться отчаянию!

Глаза Ньюта словно закрыл мутный лед — следующий признак смерти, наступающий через пару десятков минут...

Палочка словно сама прочертила в воздухе обратный завиток, вербальная часть заклинания сорвалась с губ — что, дракон побери, произошло, у него все-таки сдали нервы?!

Потом, кажется, они действительно сдали.

Потому что отменяющее ложную смерть заклинание не подействовало.

Еще и еще раз, формула была правильной, движение палочкой тоже, но слабые всплески магии сразу же угасали, ударившись в тело, и даже не думали сработать как положено, возвращая к жизни.

Грейвз смотрел молча, и магические путы, словно учуяв, что он потерял контроль, ослабли, позволяя телу медленно сползти по стене вбок, заваливаясь влево.

Серебро рукоятки палочки звякнуло о плиты пола.

Все могут ошибиться. Не успеть. Не смочь.

Но он собственными руками добил и без того умирающего спутника, поверив в дурацкую идею, что это может быть ключом к выходу.

Как бы хорош в качестве напарника ни был Ньют, он не аврор, а случайная жертва чужой ловушки.

И его, Персиваля Грейвза, самонадеянности и глупости. 

Его, Персиваля Грейвза, жертва.

Труп медленно съехал набок, с шорохом ткани падая на пол.

Осталось только проследить за ним взглядом, чувствуя и тщетно пытаясь сглотнуть сглотнуть огромный, колючий клубок осознания сделанного, поселившийся в горле. И обвивающую тело, проникающую в плоть тяжесть, пригибающую к полу. 

«Если ты сделаешь что-то, за что не сможешь себя простить...»

Движение, замеченное боковым зрением, привлекло внимание Персиваля. Привычка следить за происходящим сидела так глубоко, что никакое отчаяние не могло ее вытравить.

Повернув голову, Грейвз успел увидеть, как стена растворилась в воздухе, каменные слоны и всадники истаяли, открывая широкую лестницу, ведущую вверх.

Ну что, придурок, доигрался? Давай, выходи! Если еще хочешь.

Персиваль вскочил на ноги, преодолевая власть заползшего в тело льда, подхватил Ньюта с помощью магии, левитируя тело.

Лестницу заливал желтоватый, похожий на солнечный, свет. Взбежав вверх и ступив с камня на зеленую траву, Грейвз лишь коротко огляделся — лес, не очень густой, немного похожий на лесопарк, но людей не видно... к дракону детали, безопасно — и ладно! Аккуратно опустив Ньюта на землю, Персиваль упал на колени рядом, направил палочку и быстро произнес заклинание, отменяющее ложную смерть, давясь ощущением, что оно все равно не сработает, не сработает, уже поздно, или ловушка все еще здесь, играет с ними, давая пустую надежду...

Сработало.

Ньют дернулся, вздрогнул, попытался вдохнуть, и Персиваль поспешил помочь ему сесть — магией, одновременно срывая с левой руки повязку. 

— Conduc! — плоть зашевелилась, стягиваясь, темная кровяная корка слетала, обнажая красное мясо, шевелящееся, нарастающее обратно. Несколько дней мучившая его рана срослась за десяток секунд, оставив розовые следы шрамов, которые через миг побледнели.

Ньют, распахнув глаза, озирался вокруг, дыша так, что трубка ходила ходуном, Персиваль позвал его по имени, привлекая внимание.

— Заживляющие заклинания работают. Дай, я закрою твою рану.

Ньют в ответ попытался кивнуть, забывшись, губы искривились в бесплодной попытке зашипеть от боли.

— Откинь голову, — Грейвз, разминая левую руку, махнул ею, управляя магическими путами, укладывающими Ньюта обратно. Чтобы залечить рану, надо сначала вытащить трубку, значит, придется перетерпеть несколько секунд удушья...

Невидимые объятия прижимали бьющегося Ньюта к земле, пока Грейвз напряженно наблюдал, как нарастает перебитый хрящ, как сходятся друг с другом волокна связок, и поверх всего этого смыкается кожа. 

А затем он услышал, как Ньют жадно, нормально вдохнул, потом выдохнул — без всяких хрипов. 

Персиваль глотнул воздуха следом, и только теперь осознал, что до этого момента и сам не мог дышать, как следует.

Ньют тихо рассмеялся, ухватив рукой землю, провел пальцами по молодой зеленой траве, запрокинул голову, восторженно глядя в высокое голубое небо. 

Мир вокруг полнился звуками — ветер, птицы, шелест веток, даже какие-то насекомые, весь тот фон, которого Персиваль обычно не замечал, сейчас обрушился на них неопровержимым доказательством — они вышли из лабиринта. Пережили. Выбрались.

Несколько минут они молчали, бездумно, нерассуждающе наслаждаясь окружающим миром. У Персиваля промелькнула мысль, что раз уж он сам, житель города, настолько рад после сплошных мертвых каменных стен видеть природу и весенний лес — то что же испытывает Ньют, пока вот так сидит на земле, улыбаясь до ушей?

— Как думаешь, где мы? — первым нарушил молчание Персиваль. Ньют немедленно перевел на него взгляд, собрался и ответил:

— Где-то южнее Британии — если время в лабиринте шло, как положено.

— Пока будем считать, что как положено, — решил Грейвз, Ньют только понятливо кивнул. Если выяснится, что они пропали не на несколько дней, а на больший срок, то волноваться по этому поводу они начнут не раньше, чем точно узнают, что надо.

— Тебе тоже кажется, что мы относительно недалеко от жилья? 

— Более того — я в этом уверен, — Персиваль кивнул куда-то за спину Ньюта, тот оглянулся. Грейвз первым заметил, что в том направлении деревья редели, и за ними были видны здания.

А еще Персиваль заметил, что выход из лабиринта — каменная лестница, уходящая в землю — исчезла почти сразу после того, как уже бывшие пленники выбрались на поверхность.

— Тогда нам туда, — Ньют встал, потянулся, — будь добр, приведи нас обоих в порядок, чтобы люди не шарахались. Я уверен, что у тебя это получится лучше в силу большей практики.

Грейвз только хмыкнул — Ньют не ошибся. Он вообще не выглядел как человек, придающий внешнему виду больше значения, чем «люди не шарахаются».

Править нужно было не так много. В лабиринте не было пыли или грязи, так что одежда не запачкалась, а только измялась. Если не считать кровавых пятен. С груди и воротника рубашки Ньюта Персиваль их свел, засохшая кровь на его собственном рукаве поддавалась плохо, но этим можно было и пренебречь. На черном и так не очень видно, а пресловутое «чтобы не шарахались» сейчас в приоритете над «выглядеть хорошо».

Передвигаться по лесу оказалось не слишком просто — небольшая полянка, под которой открылся выход, оказалась единственным более-менее ровным местом в сплошной череде ям, канав и насыпей. При более внимательном рассмотрении деревья вызывали смутное чувство неправильности — странно выгнутые, местами будто изломанные и начавшие после этого расти в другом направлении.

— Здесь шли бои, — сказал Ньют уже через несколько шагов, остановился, и Персиваль сделал то же самое. Они не сговаривались о том, кто будет идти первым — никому не требовалось объяснять очевидное.

Ньют направил палочку в землю, произнес неизвестное заклинание, провел ею полукругом перед собой, в конце резко махнув, словно отгоняя от себя что-то.

— Тесей научил, — пояснение не заставило себя ждать, — в земле могла остаться маггловская взрывчатка, это проверочные чары. Справа от нас есть тропинка к деревне, она хоженая, выйдем на нее, там точно безопасно.

— Понял, — отозвался Персиваль. Хватило бы и кивка, но он стоял вне поля зрения Ньюта.

Тот уже уверенно шел вперед, шагая так легко и просто, даже не задумываясь, словно под ногами была ровная площадка, а не пересеченная, изрытая местность. Грейвз, конечно, не первый раз в жизни оказался в лесу, но природа не была его естественной средой обитания — на этом месте Персиваль хмыкнул про себя, осознав, что так мог бы выразиться Ньют.

Впрочем, человека, который шел по опушке леса по своим делам, они заметили одновременно, и Грейвз настоял, что именно он сходит поговорить. Все-таки, когда вышедший из леса мужчина пытается выяснить, что это за местность и какая сегодня дата, это выглядит довольно подозрительно. 

Обратно к Ньюту Персиваль вернулся просто неприлично довольным. И не забыв наложить заклятье забвения, стирая из памяти местного жителя сам факт того, что его о чем-то спрашивали.

— Франция, Аргонский лес, седьмое мая двадцать седьмого года, — поделился он радостной новостью со спутником, и Ньют заулыбался с облегчением. Абсолютно понятным. Всего пять дней, как они и полагали, не больше. 

— Мы даже не очень далеко, — заметил он.

— У меня есть координаты Кале, — в портовом городке на севере Франции Персивалю довелось бывать несколько лет назад, и он старательно запомнил подходящие для аппарации места. Как делал почти везде, где бывал. — Это достаточно далеко, но вполне посильно. Вторая аппарация за тобой — в Лондон.

— Сразу в Министерство? — настороженно спросил Ньют, и после недоуменного взгляда Персиваля пояснил: — Я понимаю, что нам нужно пойти и сдаться после подобного исчезновения. Но я предпочел бы начать с семейного поместья и весточки Тесею. Тогда, возможно, нас уже аккуратнее возьмут в оборот. Да и семья быстрее узнает, что все в порядке.

Грейвзу не пришлось долго сравнивать варианты, прежде чем он признал, что предложенный Ньютом удобнее. Несмотря на еще две дальние аппарации. Справятся.

— Хорошо. Тогда берись за меня, — велел Персиваль, со скрытым удовольствием предлагая спутнику левый локоть. Ньют ухватился за него — надежно и сильно.

Задворки Кале встретили их холодным ветром, несущим запах моря. Персиваль порадовался, что место в прошлый визит он выбрал верно. В старых, все еще разбитых войной доках на расстоянии от оживленных частей порта ничего не изменилось.

Пришлось прислониться к стене и дать себе время выдохнуть. Все-таки Грейвз сейчас был далек от понятия «полностью в форме», и пьянящая легкая радость «Наконец-то выбрались!» мешалась в теле со свинцовой усталостью схлынувшего напряжения.

Ньют, ожидая, щурился и принюхивался, ловя в воздухе запах моря.

— Ты готов? — спросил он через минуту, и, дождавшись кивка, протянул руку.

 

В Лондоне оказалось еще холоднее. 

— У тебя есть координаты Ливерпуля или чего-то рядом? — спросил Ньют, и Персиваль только покачал головой. Он тоже понимал, что прямая аппарация из Лондона в поместье Скамандеров — это не слишком хорошая идея, учитывая их нынешнее состояние. 

Дракон побери, иногда Грейвз очень жалел, что создание несогласованного портключа — преступление. Ему и так слишком многое придется объяснять что Министерству, что Конгрессу, чтобы пойти еще и на это. Будь ситуация и правда безвыходной, то он бы наплевал на запрет, но не в теперешнем случае. 

В лабиринте он пробовал и этот вариант — но портключи там не работали точно так же, как и аппарация. 

— Тогда в Ливерпуль нас перенесу я, — решил Ньют. — А потом ты — к воротам поместья. 

— Отдохни, — Персиваль согласился. 

Скорее всего, они были где-то не слишком далеко от Министерства, или от Косого переулка, но попадаться на глаза волшебникам никто из них не спешил. 

Ньют молчал все то время, пока готовился к следующей аппарации, и Грейвз тоже. Не то, чтобы им не было о чем поговорить — было. Но не сейчас. Сейчас они находились в пути.

Ливерпуль обрушил на них мелкий и противный дождь, но долго мокнуть не пришлось — Персиваль обхватил Ньюта за плечи, а не взял за руку, и Ньют не возражал.

Ирландия коснулась их теплыми солнечными лучами, словно приветствуя.

Они стояли перед въездом в поместье Скамандеров — высокую, белую каменную стену прерывали кованые ворота, металл которых изгибался, изображая виноградные лозы и меандры поверху.

Ньют осмотрелся вокруг и улыбнулся, протянул руку, что-то тихо прошептал — ласково, словно разговаривая с животным — и створки медленно двинулись в стороны, открываясь.

Хлопок аппарации сбоку от них — и Персиваль уже принял боевую стойку, направив палочку в сторону, откуда раздался звук. 

И почти сразу опустил, потому что новоприбывший оказался Тесеем.


	9. Chapter 9

Ньют вынырнул из темноты, и в глаза сразу же ударили яркие солнечные лучи.

Вокруг был уже не лабиринт, вокруг был лес — самый настоящий, живой, шелестящий и пахнущий, и это стоило всего. Главное, что сработало.

Пожалуй, если найдется желающий спросить, на что похожа смерть, то у Ньюта будет ответ. Темно, пусто, холодно и очень мерзко.

Земля на поверхности была теплой, нагретой солнцем, чуть глубже — холодила пальцы, но Ньют перебирал темные комья и зеленые стебли с восхищением и благодарностью. Они были в этом мире, были прямо здесь, рядом с ним — и неровные коричневые стволы деревьев, и полузакрытое ветвями небо, и звуки весеннего леса... все это по-прежнему существовало, и он, Ньют, получил возможность еще раз — и не один раз — увидеть все это великолепие.

Персиваль сидел напротив него, тоже молча, явно переживая в себе случившееся и закончившееся, и не задавал вопросов. Ньют тоже не задавал. Они выбрались. Про цену поговорят позже или вовсе забудут, оставят в прошлом, как неприятный эпизод, досадную и опасную случайность. 

По телу еще бродило холодящее, противное чувство, не желающее вот так сразу отпускать, но с этим Ньют был готов смириться. Персиваля, наверное, тоже преследовало что-то подобное, или нечто похуже, но в любом случае он этого не показывал.

Произошедшее не укладывалось в рамки ситуации, после которой можно безо всяких последствий отряхнуться и пойти дальше, но именно это они оба собирались сделать. Следовало выяснить, где они оказались, и как вернуться в Британию.

*

Тесей схватил Ньюта, прижимая к себе, сгребая в объятия — исступленно, почти отчаянно. Ньют, не возражая, обнял брата в ответ и ткнулся лицом ему в шею. Привычный, знакомый запах — его брат, его семья, его стая, единственный человек, который действительно был у Ньюта.

— О Мерлин, — выдохнул старший, не размыкая рук, — часы показывали «Смертельную опасность» почти час подряд, потом — «Дорогу»... Я знал, что ты пойдешь сюда, Ньют. 

— Мы в порядке, Тесей. Ничего непоправимого, — заверил Ньют, успокаивающе поглаживая брата по широкой спине. 

— Я рад... нет, «рад» здесь — совсем не то слово... Твои звери в порядке, я позаботился о них, — бормотал Тесей куда-то ему в ухо.

— Спасибо. 

Старший брат еще раз крепко притиснул Ньюта к себе, прежде чем отпустить — неохотно, но решительно — и перевести взгляд на Персиваля.

— Перси! — Тесей протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, размашисто хлопнул по плечу, улыбаясь до ушей. — Я вижу, ты больше в меня не целишься. Я должен прямо сейчас начать оправдываться и доказывать, что я не при чем?

— Не стоит, — Персиваль покачал головой, отвечая на рукопожатие, — я вполне верю, что это не в твоем стиле.

— Отлично. Очень рад видеть тебя живым. Постараюсь не дать Министерству съесть тебе все мозги в ходе расследования, — пообещал Тесей. — Пойдемте. Ньют хочет к своим животным, чемодан в моей комнате. А тебя, думаю, больше интересует, что это было, и что нам удалось выяснить.

Ньют выдохнул, поняв, что Персиваль и Тесей не собираются немедленно начать подозревать друг друга и применять боевые заклинания. Он повернулся и первым зашагал по дорожке, ведущей к дому, слушая, как за его спиной на ходу переговариваются два аврора. Брат был полностью прав — благополучие собственных зверей волновало Ньюта в первую очередь, и только в последующую — вопросы вроде «кто прислал портключ».

— Разве мне можно это знать? — уточнил Персиваль.

— Паранойя еще не лишила меня рассудка, — отмахнулся Тесей, — это покушение с подставой, ни ты, ни я не проходим как подозреваемые. Более того, я знаю, в какую сторону нужно смотреть... И с твоим благополучным возвращением дело должно пойти веселее. Где вы были?

Персиваль некоторое время помолчал, формулируя.

— Изысканная ловушка, направленная скорее на моральное уничтожение, чем на непосредственно смерть, — наконец охарактеризовал он, и Ньют мысленно согласился. 

— Занятно, — оценил Тесей, — ловушка на тебя? А Ньют так неудачно мимо пробегал?

— Я ловил Пикетта, — объяснил Ньют, вмешавшись в разговор, — он хотел предупредить, но вышло так, что я наткнулся на портключ вместе с Персивалем. Сейчас Пикетт, наверное, переживает и винит себя.

— Еще как переживает, — подтвердил Тесей. — Я, конечно, не так хорошо понимаю его, как ты, но кое-что он смог мне объяснить. И я, в отличие от своих коллег, принял во внимание то, что сообщил Пикетт. 

Втроем они поднялись по нескольким ступенькам, миновали колонны — гиппокампусы на них зашевелились активнее, встряхнули гривами, забили копытами, приветствуя Ньюта — и вошли в дом.

— Иди к себе, — велел Тесей, обернувшись к брату. Голос старшего слегка дрогнул, глаза блестели лихорадочно и болезненно — он не хотел так быстро упускать только что вернувшегося младшего из виду, но прекрасно понимал, что придется. — Чемодан, как я уже говорил, в моей комнате, зверей кормил с утра. Я сам сообщу родителям. Постарайся обернуться побыстрее, мне придется доложить Министерству, что вы вернулись... а вас очень, очень хотят видеть. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Тесей, — Ньют улыбнулся, старший кивнул ему в ответ и отвернулся. Уходя, Ньют еще услышал, как тот объяснял Персивалю:

— Самое интересное, что я правда посылал тебе подарок, его не придумали и не подменили, просто зачаровали по пути... Видишь ли, сразу после вашего исчезновения сбежал один работавший на меня человек, так что в своей вине он, считай, расписался, и теперь мы его ищем...

Захлопнувшаяся дверь комнаты Тесея отсекла разговор.

Оказавшись в хижине, Ньют огляделся и втянул в себя запах — густой, терпкий, травяной, смешанный из сотен частей. Дерево стен и помостов, звери, растения, зелья, металл, пергамент...

Привычные вещи были сдвинуты, но совсем немного — Тесей пользовался ими, чтобы обслужить зверей, и старался класть на место. Но Ньют так привык к местоположению всего, что находилось в его чемодане, что заметил даже мельчайшие изменения.

Записная книжка с правилами ухода за животными лежала открытой на рабочем столе, рядом с ней Ньют нашел еще лист пергамента. Крупным почерком Тесея на нем было записано, когда и для чего он спускался в чемодан, что сделал, и как отреагировали животные. В частности, вечером второго мая Тесей указал, что Пикетта пришлось утешать, с Мартином возникли проблемы, но их удалось решить: нунду обрычал малознакомого человека, но подходить не стал, и Тесей просто высыпал ему еду и ушел поскорее; Винс его вспомнил и вел себя хорошо, а Нюхлеру досталось несколько монеток, чтобы воришке меньше хотелось выбраться из чемодана на поиски фамильных драгоценностей Скамандеров.

По две записи каждый день, утром и вечером, торопливым неровным почерком — у Тесея явно было маловато времени, но он старался зафиксировать все, что могло оказаться важным, чтобы вернувшийся брат сразу же точно узнал, что происходило с животными в его отсутствие.

Ньют вздохнул, стиснув в пальцах пергамент, ощущая сильный и немного неуместный приступ любви к старшему брату. Затем отложил лист и вышел — с пустыми руками, время кормления еще не пришло — в конце концов, у него тоже было не очень много времени.

Сухие чаши для воды в пустынном биоме неприятно царапнули взгляд, прежде чем Ньют в очередной раз вспомнил, что в этом загоне никто не живет. Зато со стороны угробов раздался тяжелый топот и ворчание — Винс учуял его и пришел поздороваться, приведя с собой семью.

Прилива нежности Винса хватило ненадолго — наобнимав Ньюта щупальцами, довольный зверь ушел обратно вглубь загона, шумно выдохнув. Наверное, это можно было перевести как «Ну вот и все в порядке».

Нагревающие кожу лучи им же созданного солнца, гул привычных звуков — дыхание, шелест или стрекот крыльев, мерное бульканье, топот копыт и копытц, шуршание, звон, писк, хлопки, цокот... Дугал повис на загривке Ньюта, обвив лапами, Пикетт на его плече путался ножками-веточками в белой шерсти камуфлори, и оба явно не собирались слезать по собственной воле. Из своей норы высунул клюв Нюхлер, радостно закурлыкал и подбежал поближе, чтобы уцепиться коготками за штаны.

В груди медленно таял застоявшийся лед, словно бы превращаясь в грязные водяные капли и впитываясь в землю под ногами. Скорее всего, он тоже оставит свой шрам, как малозаметные линии на горле Ньюта — себя в зеркало он не разглядывал и Персиваля не спрашивал, но понимал, что шрам точно остался — пусть и не очень заметный, судя по тому, что Тесей на него не отреагировал.

Ньют оставался со своими зверями до того момента, пока не раздался требовательный стук по крышке чемодана — очевидно, Тесей пришел за ним.

*

В Министерстве Ньюта мурыжили долго и увлеченно, с подробным выяснением всего произошедшего. То обстоятельство, что он лично не был ни в чем виноват, с точки зрения аврората являлось скорее досадной помехой. Дело и впрямь вышло... громкое. В основном из-за участия Персиваля Грейвза, приехавшего выправить покосившуюся репутацию, что автоматически выводило вопрос на международный уровень. А ещё за всем этим маячила смутная тень Гриндельвальда.

Но прямых обвинений никто не предъявлял. Скорее всего, их бы предъявили, окажись на месте Ньюта кто-то другой — безвестный, не имеющий семьи.

Но за плечом Ньюта стоял Тесей Скамандер — один из ведущих авроров. А еще был их отец, мама — в самом Министерстве она не работала, но знала очень и очень многих; дядя с семьей, пара людей, которым Ньют ухитрился помочь в делах, связанных с животными. И в самом конце очереди смутно маячило имя Альбуса Дамблдора.

Количество связей часто решало больше, чем доказательства и свидетельства.

Ньют честно ответил на все вопросы, торопливо и подробно. Потом еще раз. Он будет отвечать столько, сколько понадобится, лишь бы от него отстали. 

Тесея не допустили по причине родства, но двое расспрашивающих (допрашивающих?) авроров, Уорд и Эндерсон, были Ньюту знакомы. Кажется, он как-то даже видел Тесея с Эндерсон в неформальной обстановке, несколько лет назад...

Когда через несколько часов Ньюта все-таки отпустили, угрожающе пообещав, что он еще понадобится, он даже не поверил своему счастью. 

*

Травяная майская темнота опустилась на мир, вползла в комнату через открытое окно, принося с собой звуки и запахи весенней ночи. Тесей ушел всего пару минут назад, унося свое обещание лечь спать, а не работать всю ночь, вцепившись в новые детали, как нунду в добычу.

Ньют заново изучал потолок, лежа на кровати и, закинув руки за голову, слушал, как затихает дом. 

Персиваля официально отпустили на ночевку в их поместье — «под личную ответственность аврора Скамандера». Вопросов к нему было еще больше, чем к Ньюту. 

Спальня родителей находилась в другом крыле, но гостевая — практически рядом, через пару дверей. Вряд ли Персиваль сейчас спал — он-то никому не давал подобного обещания.

Ньют поднялся и тихо вышел из комнаты, плавно закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы не услышал Тесей. Прошел по коридору и постучал в дверь гостевой спальни.

Персиваль открыл через несколько секунд и встретил Ньюта в боевой стойке с палочкой наготове. Может, его еще не отпустили условия лабиринта, может, он всегда так открывал двери, не зная, кто стоит за ним, но примерно это Ньют и ожидал увидеть, так что он просто замер в ожидании.

— Добрый вечер. Ты позволишь?

— Поговорить? — Персиваль убрал палочку и отступил вглубь комнаты. — Входи, садись.

Ньюта снова кольнуло чувством узнавания — Грейвз пропустил все положенные церемонии, вопросы навроде «Зачем пришел?» или вежливое «Чем обязан?», переходя сразу к делу.

Темно-зеленые тона оформления гостевой комнаты заливал теплый золотистый свет свечей, создавая ощущение не то лесной чащи, не то болота. Тяжелая мебель темного дерева — массивная кровать с наглухо закрытым балдахином, уже заваленный исписанным пергаментом стол, тумбочка и шкаф. Два кресла — в одно забрался Ньют, подвернув под себя ногу, второе занял Персиваль.

Ньют пришел босиком, в рубашке и штанах, Грейвз был одет лишь чуточку приличнее — в свежую, не порванную на рукаве, белую рубашку с жилеткой поверх, и брюки. Гладко зачесанные назад волосы слегка блестели, словно Персиваль не стал сушить их чарами после помывки, оставив высыхать самостоятельно.

— Я так и не сказал тебе, как мы в итоге выбрались, — начал Грейвз, — хочешь это знать?

— Только если ты хочешь мне об этом рассказать, — покачал головой Ньют.

— Я уже столько раз сегодня об этом рассказал, — Персиваль хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, положил руки на подлокотники, принимая расслабленную, спокойную, печально знакомую Ньюту по Нью-Йорку позу. — Но должен еще раз. Ты имеешь право знать. Пожалуй, больше, чем все остальные.

— Я слушаю, — Ньют кивнул. Он бы прожил и без этого знания, абсолютно спокойно, но в своих формулировках он не ошибся — это его собеседник хочет, чтобы Ньют узнал, а не он сам.

— В пространстве лабиринта отменяющее заклинание не работало. Сработало только уже на поверхности, — Персиваль смотрел на Ньюта, но прямого взгляда в глаза избегал, — я до сих пор не знаю, как расценивать свой поступок — что я таки тебя убил, или что я спас нас обоих. Оба варианта верны.

— Вот как, — Ньют подобрал под себя вторую ногу. — Я предпочту судить по итогам. Мы оба здесь и живы. Остальное неважно.

— Для тебя — неважно, — вздохнул Персиваль. — Ты правда не хочешь знать, кто прислал портключ?

— Не слишком, — Ньют покачал головой. — Наверное, мне бы пригодилось это знание, в плане «кого стоит опасаться», но не само по себе. Я хочу вернуться к тому, чем я должен заниматься, а расследования и поиски — не моя стезя. Я не аврор. 

— Да, не аврор, — подтвердил Персиваль с какой-то странной интонацией, — но напарник хороший. Должен наконец-то признать вслух, что мне повезло из-за твоего невезения.

— Персиваль, оставь это, пожалуйста! — Ньют нахмурился. — Я уже просил — только без благодарностей. 

— Они тебя раздражают? Или расстраивают? — поинтересовался Грейвз. — Хочу выслушать именно твой ответ, а не твоего брата.

— Заставляют чувствовать себя неловко, — сообщил Ньют. — Я не слишком понимаю их смысл. Я и сам прекрасно знаю, как все было и как все вышло, и мне не очень нужна здесь... чужая точка зрения.

— Ну, раз не нужна... — не обиделся Персиваль. — Еще что-то?

Ньют по-птичьи склонил голову набок. «Кое-что еще» действительно было.

Он плохо разбирался в сложных человеческих взаимоотношениях, особенно когда в слова и повадки вкладывался двойной смысл. Затруднялся оценить, как к нему относятся, и мог ошибиться в попытке определить, как стоит вести себя в конкретной ситуации, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Но в некоторых областях — самых простых и естественных — он мог видеть с той же ясностью, с которой понимал намерения животных.

По телу внутренней дрожью бродили отголоски напряжения, то и дело напоминая о себе. Персиваль почти наверняка испытывал то же самое. Они оба несколько дней жили, балансируя на пределе собственных сил, и еще не успели действительно, по-настоящему расслабиться. 

Жизнь и смерть были всего лишь двумя сторонами одного и того же листа.

Ньют встал, подошел ближе, спокойно и открыто, глядя на Персиваля в упор, затем отвел взгляд в сторону.

Грейвз вопросительно приподнял брови — дескать, чего ты хочешь?

— Ты не против мужчин в своей постели, — не спросил, но констатировал Ньют. — Хочешь расслабиться после всего произошедшего? 

— О, — Персиваль, кажется, изрядно удивился. — Я услышал то, что услышал?

— Именно это, — Ньют кивнул, — если ты хочешь спросить, предлагаю ли я тебе переспать прямым текстом, то отвечаю — да. Как ты мог понять, я не поклонник хождения вокруг да около.

— Об этом меня не предупреждали, — усмехнулся Персиваль. Ньют пожал плечами:

— Мы оба — взрослые люди и оба знаем, чего обычно хочется, когда проходит подобное напряжение. Я уверен, что мужчины в целом тебе нравятся, осталось выяснить, нравлюсь ли тебе конкретно я, — он точно не согласится, если Ньют все-таки не в его вкусе. Это было бы совсем не в стиле Персиваля. Ньют был уверен, что в худшем случае ему просто спокойно откажут, и он так же спокойно уйдет в свою комнату, снимать напряжение в одиночку.

— И мужчины, и женщины, — уточнил Персиваль. Его взгляд оценивающе прошелся по Ньюту сверху вниз. — И ты конкретно — тоже. Я согласен.

Ньют улыбнулся, двумя шагами пересекая оставшееся между ними пространство. Персиваль пока не предпринимал ничего, только сдвинул ноги, когда Ньют забрался к нему в кресло — коленями по обе стороны от чужих бедер.

Теплые широкие ладони легли на поясницу, согревая кожу через тонкую ткань, и Ньют в ответ положил руки Персивалю на плечи, подался ближе — черная и еще слегка влажная макушка оказалась прямо перед глазами.

Ньют закрыл глаза и склонил голову, втянул запах, еще раз убеждаясь, что не прогадал, высказывая свое предложение. Приятный. Правильный.

Под пальцами ощущались выступающие мышцы, чужие руки трогали его одновременно настойчиво и аккуратно. 

Красивый, сильный и надежный мужчина.

Даже жалко, что не его. 

Они целовались, неторопливо и изучающе, пытаясь определить, кто они сейчас друг для друга. Случайные любовники на одну ночь? Не только. Друзья? Вряд ли. Но и не незнакомцы. Близкие в каком-то смысле — и чужие люди в другом.

Голова Персиваля была запрокинута назад, и Ньют сидел на его коленях. Остатки напряжения в крови споро переплавлялись в желание, разгорающееся от близости другого мужчины, от предвкушения возможности с головой уйти в удовольствие, ненадолго забыть обо всем. 

Ньют первым пересек невидимую черту, ощущая, что его любовник осторожничает и опасается брать инициативу на себя. Ладонью — к чужому паху, накрывая член сквозь брюки, прижать и потереть, добившись тихого выдоха в ответ. Член под пальцами Ньюта твердел, наливаясь кровью — его хотели, и здесь все было понятно, просто и правильно. 

Словно получив разрешение, Персиваль ответил ему тем же — и пришлось выгнуться, покачивая бедрами и не в силах определиться, чего же больше хочется. Податься к ладони, забравшейся в штаны спереди и поглаживающей член, или назад, к крепкой, приятной хватке на ягодицах. 

— Хорошо, — Ньют выдохнул, уткнувшись лицом в плечо, провел языком по шее Персиваля, пробуя на вкус.

— Как ты хочешь? — осведомился Грейвз. Вежливым интонациям в его вопросе немного мешало сбивающееся дыхание — трудно остаться бесстрастным, когда тебе активно и умело дрочат.

— Я снизу, — предложил Ньют. Он полагал, что Персиваль согласен обойтись просто взаимными ласками без проникновения, и поспешил уточнить, что захочет зайти дальше.

— Ладно, — Персиваль хмыкнул, убрал руку и напрягся, чуть-чуть подаваясь вверх. Ньют все понял правильно — легкий толчок в его сторону, бессловесное «слезь с меня, пожалуйста» — и встал. Грейвз поднялся с кресла вслед за ним, махнул рукой, распахивая полог кровати — идеально застеленной, без малейших вмятин, на нее явно еще никто не ложился.

Ньют немедленно нарушил это великолепие, упав на постель спиной. Персиваль не спешил, остался стоять, под чужим взглядом снимая с себя сначала жилет, потом рубашку — медленно, красуясь и предлагая себя разглядывать. Не прогадал — с него не сводили глаз.

Персиваль был ниже Ньюта, но шире в плечах, массивнее, с совсем иной манерой двигаться — резко, властно и уверенно. Даже здесь и сейчас, в полумраке спальни, полуголый и возбужденный, Грейвз все еще оставался человеком, привыкшим командовать. Ньют сглотнул, откинул голову назад, показывая горло. Похоже, в ближайшее время он совсем не против слушаться...

Грейвз навалился сверху, горячий и тяжелый, вдавил Ньюта в постель, легко прикусил за подставленную шею, понимая все без слов. Под ним осталось лишь попытаться не задохнуться от нахлынувшего желания, не подавиться отчаянным стоном — сколько никого не было, потом было не до того, а сейчас Ньюта прижимал к постели просто восхитительный мужчина, и все в нем — и запах, и поведение — обещали не менее восхитительную ночь.

Собравшись с мыслями и силами, Ньют напрягся, не пытаясь столкнуть с себя любовника, лишь обозначая намерение — Персиваль понял все сам, откатился в сторону. Нащупав палочку — та все время мирно висела вдоль бедра — Ньют облизнул губы и призвал из своей комнаты пузырек зеленоватого стекла, наполненный тягучей прозрачной жидкостью.

Персиваль поймал бутылочку в воздухе рядом с Ньютом, внимательно рассмотрел:

— Вряд ли нужно спрашивать, что это.

— Не нужно, — Ньют уже извивался на постели, стягивая рубашку и штаны. Перед тем, как скинуть в сторону одежду и спокойно отложить туда же палочку, он произнес еще одно заклинание, накладывая очищающее на самого себя. Персиваль наблюдал за его приготовлениями, и Ньюту показалось, что на него из засады смотрит крупный кошачий. С виду вроде бы спокойный, замеревший неподвижно, но натянутые мышцы то и дело подергиваются, показывая готовность в любой момент сорваться в прыжок.

Но на Ньюта не нужно было охотиться — тот сам шел к хищнику.

Прижиматься кожа к коже оказалось еще приятнее.

Если бы Персиваль стал медлить, Ньют начал бы подгонять его вслух — дразнить или просить, или и то, и другое, но не пришлось. 

Лицом — в шею, руками обхватить ее же, глаза закрыть, чтобы ничего не мешало, ноги — широко и приглашающе раздвинуть. Жесткая ладонь сначала прошлась по полностью возбужденному члену, затем приласкала ниже. Знакомо чпокнула выходящая из узкого стеклянного горлышка пробка, мягкий травяной запах вырвался на волю. Ньют слышал, как Персиваль возится, нанося смазку на пальцы, но донышко бутылки не стукнуло о дерево тумбочки — наверное, Грейвз подвесил ее в воздухе... оооххх, и зачем Ньюту такие подробности в тот момент, когда его поглаживают пальцами, кружат по входу, надавливая, но не проникая.

Еще шире, до предела, раздвинутые ноги, и подавшиеся вперед бедра были отчетливым сигналом: «Продолжай», и Персиваль надавил, медленно вводя внутрь один палец.

Ньют выдохнул, не открывая глаз, заставил себя расслабиться.

— Все в порядке? — голос у Персиваля был мягкий и обеспокоенный.

— Да, — Ньют кивнул ему в шею, потерся щекой и поспешил объяснить: — Я не люблю подготовку и конкретно пальцы. Просто сделай все побыстрее, ладно? И не осторожничай, пожалуйста, я давно не девственник.

— Знаешь, я вижу, — Персиваль хмыкнул и послушался. 

Ньют стонал, пока его грубовато, но аккуратно растягивали, краешком сознания ловя мысль, что, пожалуй, с таким любовником он уже готов пересмотреть собственное отношение к пальцам внутри себя. Дискомфортно, самую малость больно, и поразительно приятно, горячо, настолько, что хотелось самому активно двигать бедрами, насаживаясь, пока чужие твердые пальцы внутри давили то на одну стенку, то на другую, раздвигая их.

— Хватит? — голос Персиваля вклинился между стонов.

— Хватит, твою ж!.. — Ньют дополнил свой ответ довольно сильным укусом, вызвав ответный стон.

— Как? — коротко, отрывисто, нетерпеливо, и Ньют мог понять своего любовника — пока его самого немилосердно ласкали, он лишь цеплялся ногтями за чужую спину, оставив член Персиваля без внимания. 

— Лицом к лицу, — выдохнул Ньют, не испытывая ни малейшего желания отворачиваться от Грейвза. Тот не стал спорить, вытащил пальцы и движением руки поманил к себе подушку с изголовья, которая ловко скользнула ровно туда, куда нужно, когда Ньют оперся на пятки, приподнимая бедра над кроватью.

Расслабиться при входе, позволяя себя взять, замереть, привыкая и убеждаясь, что все хорошо, а дальше уже можно было все. И сжиматься на восхитительно твердом члене в своей заднице, вскидывая бедра навстречу каждому толчку, чтобы получалось — сильнее, глубже, и ногтями в спину, понукая, не сдерживая себя, ни в движениях, ни в стонах, которым вторили хриплые рваные выдохи всякий раз, когда Персиваль скользил внутрь. 

Ньюту пришлось усилием воли заставить себя дышать медленнее и не так глубоко, голова аж закружилась от слишком частых вдохов. Персиваль сбавил темп, навис сверху, опираясь на локти, ткнулся губами куда-то в щеку, и Ньют повернулся к нему, вовлекая в поцелуй. Почти целомудренный, неторопливый, одними губами — ловить чужие прикосновения и снова отпускать, легко и невинно, контрастом с тем, что в этот момент они были сцеплены, соединены, вместе. 

Он привык спать с чужими людьми, обычно едва знакомыми, часто — на одну ночь. Близость без настоящей близости, несомненно приятная, но с легким привкусом незавершенности. 

В принципе, Персиваль тоже был одним из случайных любовников, но сейчас Ньюту не хотелось об этом думать. 

Воспользовавшись передышкой, он обвил Грейвза всеми конечностями, снова ткнулся лицом в шею, вылизывая ее, вдыхая чужой запах — разгоряченный, свежий, с тяжелыми нотками, как от крупного зверя. Ни от кого, с кем Ньют раньше делил постель, не пахло так. Пальцы Персиваля заблудились где-то в волосах Ньюта, перебирая их, бедрами он двигал совсем медленно, едва покачиваясь, и ему отвечали тем же, ритмично сжимаясь в такт.

Это было так хорошо, что Ньюту казалось — он больше не выдержит.

— Давай! — выдох, прочерк ногтями по спине. — Ну же, давай!..

Третий раз просить не пришлось. 

Чтобы трахать быстро, глубоко и размашисто, Персиваль отстранился, и Ньют его отпустил, взамен вцепившись одной рукой в покрывало у себя над головой, вторую опуская на собственный член, подстраиваясь под чужой ритм, а потом — нарочно сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить прямо сразу, здесь и сейчас, чтобы продлить ощущения.

Персиваль словно и не собирался уставать, продолжал двигаться, вбиваясь, смотрел сверху вниз голодно, требовательно, ловил реакцию Ньюта, понимал ее, был вместе с ним, меняя темп и угол ровно так, как было нужно, как подсказывали ему уже охрипшие стоны и жадные движения бедрами навстречу.

Ньют не выдержал первым — это было слишком, слишком, нельзя так хорошо дольше — забился, кончил, сжимая ладонью собственный член, не стесняясь крика удовольствия. Грейвз вышел почти сразу, как только затих чужой оргазм, и явно вознамерился довести себя самостоятельно, но Ньют нашел в себе силы — протянул руку не глядя, обвил пальцами чужой член, скользкий от смазки, задвигал ладонью, вместе с Персивалем проходясь по стволу, и все еще ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд. 

Теплая сперма брызнула на бедра и живот Ньюта, смешиваясь с его собственной.

*

Ньют ждал, что Персиваль попросит его уйти — в угоду своей паранойе — или что его самого словно подкинет на кровати желанием немедленно отправиться в свою комнату, быть поближе к своим зверям — но ничего такого не произошло.

Он остался головой на плече Персиваля, на его руке, лежа так удобно и естественно, словно всегда засыпал именно так, абсолютно вымотанный, но полностью довольный. В мыслях смутно мелькнуло, что он совсем забыл про заглушающие чары, но если уж в разгар процесса сюда не ворвался разъяренный Тесей, преследуемый идеей, будто кто-то обижает его младшего брата — значит, все обошлось. Либо не расслышал, либо расслышал, но сделал верные выводы о том, что он окажется не спасителем, а очень-очень лишним. Кто-то из них двоих определенно проснется достаточно рано, чтобы у Ньюта было время улизнуть в свою комнату... А родители сами в это крыло не заявятся.

Персиваль тоже лежал молча, дыхание его потихоньку становилось глубже и спокойнее, он не боялся засыпать при Ньюте, в одной постели, практически — в объятиях. 

Сон накрывал Ньюта вторым одеялом, теплым и очень тяжелым, и осталось лишь сдаться ему, закрыть глаза, убаюкиваясь ритмом чужого-знакомого дыхания. Завтра будет завтра.


	10. Chapter 10

Ноябрь 1927

Все-таки немаги тоже умели строить впечатляющие вещи. И ведь безо всякого волшебства, какими-то своими хитрыми способами, долго и упорно — чтобы в итоге получить нечто вроде этого корабля.

Темный и тускло блестящий бок лайнера возвышался чуть поодаль от встречающих, на его палубах махали руками пассажиры, экипаж суетился, заканчивая приготовления к выгрузке багажа и высадке, к борту корабля липли меньшие сопровождающие судна.

Персиваль понимал, что ему придется подождать еще: прибытие трансантлантического лайнера — дело небыстрое. Но он и не возражал. В конце концов, сам пришел заранее, тем самым размашисто расписавшись в «я так по тебе скучал, что не мог спокойно подождать тебя дома».

Ньют настоял, что ему необходимо путешествовать именно на корабле, и спорить не было ни малейшего смысла. Портключ, который бы предпочел сам Персиваль, имел побочные эффекты и его не следовало использовать раненым или ослабленным людям. Оставлять свой чемодан Ньют не собирался, а когда под опекой находятся десятки животных, велик шанс, что в конкретный момент времени кто-то из них захворает так, что его не захочется подвергать перемещению через портключ, даже с учетом защитной магии чемодана.

Так что Персивалю пришлось смириться с немажеским способом передвижения Ньюта. Неделя в пути, надо же, и это еще на самом быстроходном лайнере.

Корабль выплевывал в воздух медленно иссякающие потоки серого дыма, с которыми смешивались редкие крупные снежинки.

Длинное и приземистое — если сравнивать с кораблем — здание таможни гудело, мелкими группами выпуская пассажиров. Если учесть, что весь багаж Ньюта находился при нем же, и отдельно забирать ему ничего не было нужно, то ожидание Персиваля подходило к концу. 

Ярко-синее пятно, выделяющееся среди других людей; весь удивительно нескладный и гармоничный, словно так и надо, только так и надо, со странной походкой и улыбающийся до ушей Ньют.

— Привет, — он подошел вплотную, отводя в сторону драгоценный чемодан, обнял Персиваля одной рукой, прижался щекой к щеке, царапнув щетиной.

— Рад тебя видеть, — Грейвз тоже не удержался от улыбки, коротко и сдержанно обняв в ответ. — Как все прошло?

— Я же писал тебе, — Ньют отстранился, не переставая улыбаться, и они зашагали к выходу из зоны порта. Нужно было непросматриваемое место, откуда можно спокойно аппарировать.

— Я читал. Но вслух мне больше нравится.

— Тебе нужны устные показания? — Ньют хмыкнул, почти что рассмеялся, не скрывая своей радости от встречи.

— Без них никуда, — серьезно подтвердил Персиваль, подыгрывая. 

— Тогда дома, ладно? 

Они свернули чуть в сторону от остальных пассажиров, к маленькому закрытому тупичку, откуда в прошлый раз аппарировал Персиваль, когда провожал Ньюта, отплывающего в Америку навестить сестер Голдштейн и одного немага. 

Теперь он вернулся домой — в Британию. И Персиваль встречал его, потихоньку привыкая к мысли, что теперь он тоже будет называть эти холодные неприветливые острова домом. 

Вместе с Ньютом.

*

Май 1927

Персиваль проснулся ненадолго, чтобы проследить за тем, как Ньют неслышно выбрался из постели, собрал разбросанную одежду, натянул штаны и выскользнул за дверь. Убедившись, что остался в комнате один, Грейвз снова закрыл глаза — по его ощущениям, было еще неприлично рано, и стоило доспать.

Второй раз он проснулся уже самостоятельно, и посчитал, что пора вставать. День обещал быть интересным. На самом деле, Персиваль был безмерно рад предстоящему. После лабиринта даже возможность отвечать на повторяющиеся вопросы и отбиваться от невысказанных обвинений казалась истинным счастьем. К тому же, в процессе он мог сравнить, чем методы британского аврората отличались от привычных ему. А еще Тесей настаивал на том, чтобы Персиваль тоже принял участие в расследовании, и поделился некоторыми знаниями.

Надо сказать, подобное оказанное ему доверие Персиваля удивило, а еще польстило. Сам бы он, наверное, сидел на материалах дела как приставленный охранять поместье цербер, и не факт, что оказался бы в этом прав.

Грейвз потянулся и принялся спокойно собираться. Наверное, отлично проведенная ночь была одной из причин его хорошего настроения. Хотя это тоже оказалось... неожиданно. Да уж, братья Скамандеры умеют удивлять. Каждый по-своему.

Интересно, это Тесей зачем-то разболтал младшему о том, кто Персивалю нравится в постели или Ньют понял сам, тем трудноопределимым чутьем, подсказывающим, у кого такие же предпочтения, как у тебя?

Так, хватит. Это знание вряд ли имеет отношение к его аврорской карьере, которую Грейвз твердо намерился продолжать во что бы то ни стало, и к конкретному делу — тоже.

Тесей пришел, когда Персиваль уже полностью собрался, и увел того на семейный завтрак. Если так можно назвать прием пищи, за которым присутствовала лишь половина семьи — Ньют и миссис Скамандер с рассвета ушли к своим животным.

В Министерство они прибыли одновременно, все втроем — Персиваль, Тесей и его отец.

*

Ньют в его комнату больше не являлся, но Персиваль и не ждал. Если честно, он бы удивился такому визиту. Границы были четко очерчены — одна ночь. Не нужно больше. Несмотря на то, что временно они оба жили под одной крышей — хотя исходя из того, что Ньюта Персиваль видел редко, тот скорее жил под крышкой своего чемодана.

Грейвз попенял себе за то, что забыл заглушающие чары — совсем расслабился после лабиринта! — но никаких последствий это не возымело. Тесей лишь однажды небрежно обронил: «Не беспокойся ты так. Я знаю, что мой брат тебя трахнул, я его слышал, но Ньют уже большой мальчик и сам выбирает, с кем спать». Персиваль мудро решил ничего не уточнять.

Тесей сообщил, что они взяли след Чарлстона — беглого клерка Министерства, работающего при аврорате, но не аврора — и когда тот будет пойман, дело сдвинется с мертвой точки. Персиваль ждал этого с медленно возрастающим нетерпением. Принять участие он, понятно, не мог — он был иностранным аврором и не работал на Министерство, а возвращаться в Америку прямо сейчас... наверное, это было бы выполнимо. Но невежливо.

У Британии еще были к нему вопросы, и Персиваль намеревался спокойно на них ответить, не растеряв остатки репутации.

Серафина разделила его точку зрения — она прибыла, чтобы увидеть второй раз пропавшего и второй раз вернувшегося Персиваля и принять участие в происходящем. И вскоре вернулась обратно в Америку — ей предстояло еще некоторое время справляться без своего директора по магической безопасности.

*

— Поймали, — выдохнул Тесей, ворвавшись в комнату Персиваля. Правда, о предосторожностях он не забыл — еще из коридора окликнул, предупреждая, что эти громкие шаги, почти переходящие на бег, принадлежат ему, и защищаться не надо.

— Рад слышать, — отозвался Персиваль, откладывая книгу. — А теперь скажи, кого.

— Чарлсона, паршивца. Все-таки не смог от нас дольше бегать. Уже и допросили, жаль, что тебя туда не протащить, — Тесей остановился посреди комнаты. Аврорская форма на нем была немного запылена и испачкана — увлекшись работой, Тесей игнорировал такие мелочи. 

— Конечно, не протащить, — согласился Грейвз. — До моего окончательного слушания на основе новых сведений... Кстати, когда его дата?

— Еще не решили, — Тесей упал в кресло и щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика. — Фиби, принеси нам что-нибудь попить, на свое усмотрение, не алкогольное, — после хлопка аппарации Тесей продолжил: — Но это никак не значит, что ты до самого слушания не будешь знать, кто и зачем прислал тебе билетик.

— Ты неприлично сливаешь мне материалы своей работы, — неодобрительно заметил Грейвз, и Тесей в ответ покачал головой:

— Очень прилично, Перси. Только то, что ты должен и можешь узнать. Поверь, я думаю, что и кому говорю. 

— Ладно. Продолжай быть приличным, — Грейвзу, конечно, было интересно. Получить принесенным на блюдечке ответ на вопрос «кто это был, дракон побери», когда ужасно хотелось выяснить все самому — конечно, обидно. Но уж точно лучше, чем не получить вовсе.

В комнате возникла Фиби, поставила на столик поднос с двумя стаканами и кувшином, и, поклонившись, исчезла.

— Мелкий паршивец заполучил образец моей крови, — Тесей устроился поудобнее, взял в руки стакан и начал рассказывать по порядку — в его личном представлении. — С бинта. Знал же, что надо такое сжигать, но проглядел. Не думал, что найдется умелец. И в мой кабинет пробрался, сволочь. Выкрал шкатулку, которая ждала Мелиссы, отнес своему хозяину — взломать подпись, создать незарегистрированный портключ и снова запечатать было бы ему не под силу.

— Ты же собираешься рассказать мне, какому хозяину? — Персиваль напрягся и весь подался вперед. Кто?

— Конечно, — не стал мучить его Тесей. — Бернар Дюпон. Чарлсон утверждал, что вы знакомы.

— Действительно знакомы, — получив ответ, Грейвз откинулся назад. Взял свой стакан, отпил — прозрачно-зеленоватая жидкость, какой-то травяной настой с чем-то, похожим на мяту в составе, волной приятной прохлады прошелся по горлу.

Нельзя сказать, что Персиваль одобрял действия Дюпона, но прекрасно его понимал. И в глубине души знал, что мог бы поступить похоже.

— Тогда твоя очередь рассказывать. Допрос был кратким, мы пока не вытянули все, что он знает. Еще успеем, — пообещал Тесей. 

— Дюпон в бегах и подозревается как союзник Гриндельвальда, — начал Грейвз.

— Я знаю, — нетерпеливо вставил Тесей.

— Не перебивай. У Дюпона самые что ни на есть личные причины желать мне смерти или хотя бы крупных неприятностей. 

— Ты задерживал его по долгу службы? — поинтересовался Тесей, разглядывая на просвет свой стакан.

— Хуже, — хмыкнул Персиваль, — если по таким критериям, то подобных личных «должников» у меня должно быть гораздо больше. Я его обманул. 

— Мне можно знать, как? — среагировал Тесей.

— В общих чертах, — Персиваль немного подумал над формулировкой. — Не говори, что тебе никогда не доводилось давать обещаний вроде «прийти одному, получить информацию, выдать в ответ желаемое и не пытаться задержать». И исполнять их. К обоюдной пользе. 

Тесей не сказал ничего, но для Грейвза это было достаточным ответом. Конечно, доводилось.

— Это обещание много значило для Дюпона и он дорого за него заплатил. А я свою часть не сдержал. Сам Бернар смог уйти, но он вмешивал в свою нелегальную карьеру все свое окружение, в том числе семью. Задерживали с потерями для обеих сторон, часть из них даже до Омута не дошли, — Персиваль помолчал, понаблюдал за тем, как его собеседник вертит стакан в пальцах. — Я не жалею. Я все сделал правильно. Но могу понять его действия. И даже если Дюпон действительно фанатик Гриндельвальда, то портключ почти наверняка подкинул по собственной инициативе. 

Тесей отставил стакан.

— Многое действительно прояснилось. И этот клятый лабиринт ведь находится во Франции, верно? Местный аврорат пока не смог его найти, хоть и отправился по указанным вами координатам.

— Тогда до полного выяснения, что это за место, я предположу, что Дюпон откопал на родине чью-то личную пыточную, скрытую, например, паролем, — решил Персиваль.

— Это звучит так, как будто ты только что верно определил происхождение этой... — усмехнулся Тесей. Последнее произнесенное им слово Грейвз не понял, но, кажется, Ньют матерился очень похоже. — По твоим словам — затейливая пыточная, по словам Ньюта — построенная по старинному подходу. Может, он свое наследство откопал, от давнего предка? Мы, конечно, постараемся вытащить побольше из Чарлсона, но на месте этого Дюпона я бы не дал ему информации больше самого необходимого. 

— Я тоже, — Персиваль хмыкнул. — Итак. Я готов повторить то, что сказал, перед твоими коллегами официально. Надеюсь, после этого от меня отстанут. Я скоро взбешусь сидеть здесь под недо-арестом.

— Потерпи немного, — ответил Тесей, подливая себе настойки, — уже скоро. Только закончим допрос — и будет тебе полноценное слушание вкупе со снятием всех подозрений. И Пиквери еще раз в гости позовем. 

— Безмерно рад, — отозвался Персиваль, — у вас здесь, конечно, неплохой отдых на природе, и места красивые, но для меня этого уже слишком. Я и так чересчур мало работал в этом году, сплошь восстанавливал себя и должность.

— Я думаю, на твою долю еще выпадет работы, — утешающим тоном пообещал Тесей и усмехнулся.

*

Персиваль множество раз сопровождал Серафину на собрания Конфедерации, но иногда все еще ловил себя на мысли, что она странно смотрится где-то кроме родной страны. В редкие моменты лиричного настроения Персивалю думалось, что эта женщина воплощает собой Америку как никто другой. Плоть от плоти, кровь от горячей, бурлящей, болотной крови США.

Для разговора наедине им отвели отдельный временный кабинет, но Персиваль вежливо отказался и выразил желание отправиться в немагический Лондон. Он не собирался говорить о важных вещах в Министерстве, и Серафина его поддержала. 

На улице она сама взяла Грейвза за руку и вовлекла в аппарацию.

— Где-то здесь был подходящий ресторан, надеюсь, он все еще там... Да, он здесь. Заходи, — объяснила Серафина свой выбор, и Персиваль безропотно шагнул вслед за начальством.

Самый темный и угловой столик выглядел подходящим местом для разговора. 

— Итак, — когда официант забрал заказ и ушел, Серафина заговорила первой, — обвинения с тебя сняли. 

— Официально они на мне и не лежали, — хмыкнул Персиваль. 

— Тем не менее, — Серафина поставила локти на стол, наклонилась вперед, ловя взгляд. — Что я должна знать по итогу произошедшего?

— Зависит от того, что ты скажешь мне, — Персиваль покачал головой. — Что происходит в Конгрессе?

— Беспокоятся, — ответ рубанул, хотя Грейвз его ждал. — Все слышали дракона, да не знают, где он. Тебя обвинили, Персиваль, не обвиняя. Мутная история сразу после восстановления в должности... никому на пользу не идет.

— Я так и знал, — Грейвз кивнул. Помолчал, отводя взгляд, поразглядывал оформление зала — с претензией на старинный паб, переделанный под большую современность и роскошь. В этом было что-то от привычных интерьеров магического мира. Британия дышала стариной, как Америка — новизной, и это в равной степени касалось обоих миров.

— Серафина... — Персиваль выдохнул, посмотрел прямо на нее. Знакомую с первого курса, сильную, властную, амбициозную, красивую. Самую впечатляющую женщину в его жизни, всегда чужую женщину, подругу. — Я думаю, что мне есть смысл остаться в Британии, — слова он подобрал несколько дней назад и много раз перебирал в мыслях. Последнее, чего бы Грейвз хотел — создать впечатление, что он собирается предать. 

Серафина прищурилась:

— Обоснуй.

— Развернуто или кратко?

— Для начала — кратко.

— В Америке меня не слишком желают видеть, а в Европе — Гриндельвальд. Я рассчитываю на то, что здесь от меня будет больше пользы.

— Не слишком желают, — неохотно признала Серафина, — но ничего такого, чего нельзя по итогу уладить. Ты хочешь заняться тем же, чем и Тесей Скамандер? Это личная месть?

— Если бы это было личной местью, я надеюсь, меня бы никуда не пустили, — Персиваль усмехнулся, — из-за непригодности к делу. Нет. Просто он — угроза, которой надо заняться. А я о нем кое-что все-таки знаю. И надеюсь оказаться полезен. 

— Ты как всегда считаешь, что движимый личными мотивами на работе — слаб, — заметила Серафина. Персиваль лишь кивнул, и она продолжила: — Я могу не спрашивать, почему именно Британия. У тебя здесь есть поддержка. К тому же именно здесь Министерство полностью в курсе дела и твоей невиновности. Так?

— Ты права, — согласился Грейвз. 

— Думаю, у тебя действительно есть шансы на успешный перевод, — Серафина сплела пальцы, посмотрела на них, потом подняла взгляд, — но что ты предлагаешь делать мне, в Америке?

— Филипа, — Персиваль ответил, не задумываясь, — я в нее верю. Она сможет. 

— Она неплохо справлялась и справляется сейчас, — признала Серафина. — Но хуже тебя.

— Это ненадолго, уверяю. Ей нужно привыкнуть, это раз, два — почувствовать себя действительно на должности, а не временной заменой, — Персиваль ненадолго умолк, ожидая, пока официант поставит их заказ на столик и уйдет, затем заговорил снова. — После назначения, когда она наберет силу и поймет, что действительно заняла это место — ее будет не остановить.

— Звучит правдоподобно, — признала Серафина, — да, ты обосновываешь, кто займет твое место. Но что ты скажешь насчет самого себя? Я знаю, как ты относишься к своей работе, и что она для тебя значит. Твоя преданность делу и стране никогда не вызывала у меня сомнений. 

— Да, — Персиваль смотрел на нее в упор, — моя работа для меня значит все. И если нужно, я готов сменить страну. 

— И ты считаешь, что это необходимо, и даст лучший результат? — Серафина откинулась на спинку стула.

— Считаю. Я был недостаточно убедителен, и нужны еще аргументы? 

Серафина покачала головой, давая знак подождать, и тоже принялась рассматривать интерьер. Молча. 

Персиваль разглядывал светлый локон, спадающий на ее щеку, и просто ждал. Все, что он хотел обдумать и решить, он уже обдумал и решил.

Серафина выдохнула резко, словно перед нырком в холодную воду, и Грейвз достаточно ее знал, чтобы понять — каким бы ни было ее решение, оно далось нелегко. Секунда проявления слабости, проявления эмоций — это много.

— Хорошо. Делай, что должен. Я тебя поддержу.

— Спасибо, Серафина, — абсолютно искренне ответил Персиваль.

*

Новые витки Нерушимых Клятв обвили руки Персиваля — Серафина провела с ним полдня, тонко и мастерски накладывая чары забвения, забирая в склянки те воспоминания, которые Персиваль не мог унести с собой. Серафина верила ему настолько, чтобы отпустить, он верил ей настолько, чтобы позволить работать со своей памятью.

Персиваль знал — Серафина будет аккуратна и не заставит забыть слишком многое, не устроит ему помрачение рассудка.

Нерушимую Клятву принимала Филипа.

 

Новая должность, конечно, оказалась ниже — старший аврор, как Тесей.

Новое жилье располагалось в Лондоне — смешно, но хозяева, продавшие ему свой фамильный особняк, отправились как раз в Америку.

Новые коллеги были почти сплошь британцами — вместо привычного ему набора из магов из всех частей света.  
Только работа оставалась той же. 

Да, другие методы, разница в законах, разница в подходе… Но это все было просто мелочами, поправками к возможности снова заниматься своим делом.

Персиваль изредка сталкивался с Ньютом в гостях у Тесея, но чаще — в коридорах Министерства.

Мистер Скамандер и мистер Грейвз, и невысказанное «Не нужно подходить ко мне ближе, пожалуйста». 

И если Персиваль за несколько лет не забыл об этой стороне жизни все, что знал — об отношениях между людьми, между двумя людьми одного пола, или между мужчиной и женщиной, неважно — то еще более невысказанное «Не потому, что ты мне не нравишься. Ты мне нравишься».

Грейвз не сразу понял, что Ньют, спокойно и беззастенчиво предложивший ему совместную ночь, очень плохо разбирался именно в отношениях. И, вероятнее всего, не имел такого опыта. 

Зато Персиваль имел. И если он хотел его применить — то стоило сделать первый шаг самому. 

Возможно... это будет того стоить.

Незнакомец, с которым можно попасть в передрягу, сработать в команде и успешно выйти, вместе и без единого конфликта — такие люди встречались на пути Персиваля совсем не часто.

Они бы сумели поладить.

Ньют смог бы прикрыть ему спину. Уже прикрывал.

Если уж жизнь сделала крутой поворот, не будет ли разумным отбросить старые привычки, выйти из колеи и решиться?

Наполнить жизнь чем-то, что не было бы связано с работой. Кем-то.

Предложить. Просто предложить. Как делают это люди — медленное сближение, желание узнать друг друга, подпустить поближе.

Любого другого или другую Грейвз бы пригласил на свидание, как принято, но не Ньюта. Он не оценил бы никаких намеков, ему была нужна прямота и правда — не вся и сразу, не все и сразу, неспешно, но без малейших увиливаний.

Грейвз предполагал, что сможет разобраться в том, как должно звучать такое предложение.

*

Персиваль самым пошлейшим образом караулил Ньюта, якобы невзначай и совсем по другому делу находясь на нужном этаже Министерства. И конечно, он прекрасно знал, что именно сегодня отдел Ньюта завалило срочной работой, и уйдут его сотрудники поздно. А конкретно Ньют — точно будет уходить с работы один. Как всегда.

Грейвз стоял так, чтобы его увидели заранее — выпрыгивать из-за угла он точно не намеревался. 

И, как всегда, собираясь провести значащий разговор — давно знал, что хочет сказать.

— Ньют, — по имени.

Тот остановился, посмотрел вопросительно. То же синее пальто, несмотря на теплую погоду — вероятно, зачарованное, чтобы подходить для ношения всюду и всегда. Растрепанные волосы. Чемодан в руке.

— Персиваль? — не «мистер Грейвз». И просто смена обращения уже сказала достаточно много.

Грейвз подошел поближе, останавливаясь на расстоянии шага. 

— Ты предпочел избегать меня — по своим причинам. Я понимаю. 

Ньют слегка склонил голову к плечу, не подтверждая и не отрицая. Персиваль вдохнул, делая тот самый шаг:

— Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты продолжал это. Мне кажется, вместе нам будет лучше, чем по отдельности. Позволь мне быть к тебе ближе, Ньют.

Грейвз медленно коснулся свободной руки Ньюта — не рукопожатие, просто жест, контакт. Он надеялся, что ее не отдернут — и тогда чужие пальцы, сильные и горячие, задержались на ладони Персиваля, и Ньют поднял глаза, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Тепло и неуверенно, словно это он делал предложение, в котором могут и отказать.

Словно они никогда не спали.

Светлые зеленоватые глаза оказались напротив глаз Персиваля, лишь чуть выше. Молчание затянулось.

— Хорошо, — ответ прозвучал тихо, даже в чем-то нерешительно — а затем Ньют крепко сжал пальцы.

Он был согласен подойти ближе.


End file.
